Change of Heart
by IceCReaMloVeRx
Summary: A silent assassin is sent out to threaten the Lennox family, but couldn't bring herself to do so. At the same time, she gets captured by the military. Instead of going to prison, Will and Morshower offer her a new deal. Work for N.E.S.T. and become the nanny for General Morshower's niece and nephew. How far will the autobots and children go in order to open up her locked heart?
1. The Offer

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Yo! Wow guys, I have finally come back from the dead! It's been a super long time since I typed a fanfic (or updated one...) so it's time to kick off with a fresh start! Give this fic a chance and some reviews and criticism would be nice:) (No crazy flames;_; I have low self esteem)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers or any of the movies. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the OCs. **

**~Story Start~**

The leaves rustled as the shadow leaned down to get a closer look at its target. The shadow peered into the window of a house to see a woman talking on the phone. It quickly took out the file that it was given back at headquarters. The shadow was to capture the woman as hostage. Confirming the woman's appearance on the file to the one the shadow is seeing, it was clear. Take the woman hostage or kill her on the spot. Just when the shadow was about to leap in order to break through the window, a young child's cry was heard. The woman quickly rushed off to attend the child and from the window, the shadow could see the woman comforting a young girl around the ages of 2 to 4 years old. The woman bounced the child in order to make the child stop crying, giving the toddler hushes and kisses. The shadow stopped.

Something inside its mind couldn't bring itself to take the woman and the child hostage. It wouldn't feel right, to take a mother and child as hostages just to threaten a single person. It was a dirty tactic and the shadow couldn't believe what the higher ups were thinking. Its superiors held a grudge against this single man who now held some power in the military, and in order to make this man suffer, the superiors hired the shadow to go to the man's residence, sneak into his property, and hold the family members hostage. The file that the shadow received only contained information on the man's wife, never about the man and woman having a child.

Watching the mother and child, the shadow decided to abort her mission. It didn't feel right and it went against it's morals to capture a child and use the child against its father. Knowing the superiors will be disappointed and angry, the shadow decided to stop. It couldn't bring itself to capture a daughter and her mother. The shadow swiftly jumped down from the tree, turning to leave until a group of men from the army jumped at it. Slowly, its world went black.

At Washington D.C., Major Will Lennox had just finished his meeting with the Secretary of Defense, John Keller, and the leader of N.E.S.T., General Morshower. They were just discussing what was happening at the base until a group of scouts entered the room. They properly greeted them before giving them the status report.

" We have the specified assassin captured," the leader declared. "As the source had said, the suspect was lingering around the Lennox property." Will looked alarmed. Was Sarah and Annabelle alright? Were they harmed? Will stiffened up and his gaze hardened as he looked at the scouts.

"Was my wife and child harmed?" Will asked, worried that something had happened to them.

"No, no one was harmed. We took the suspect into interrogation and the suspect claims that no one was harmed or hurt," the soldier reported.

"Let us see this person." General Morshower ordered and the lead scout waved his hand towards his men. His men left to a room and within a few minutes, they came back, only with a young woman around the age of 18 in handcuffs and shackles. Will looked surprised for a moment. This young woman, perhaps even a teenager, had tried to kill his wife and daughter? He couldn't believe it for a second, but he kept his hard gaze directed towards her. Anything was possible especially now with the economy, anyone is willing to kill in return for money.

"You're telling me that this young _lady_, this _girl_, tried to take down a woman and child?" the Secretary of Defense asked in disbelief. In his eyes, this girl in front of him looked just like a teenager who belonged in school instead of a holding cell.

"You'd be surprised sir. This "girl" happens to be one of the top assassins in a secret organization. According to the file she was given, she was to infiltrate the Lennox property and capture Major Lennox's wife as hostage and use her against Lennox to obey the organization's demands," the soldier reported, taking out the file that the assassin had, and handed it over to Will.

Will took the file and opened it, astonished that the file contained precise information of his wife. Age, height, hair color, description, full name, occupation, the file had it all. All except the information stating that they had a child that goes by the name Annabelle Lennox. Will stared at the file for a long time, long enough that he could burn holes through it. Then, he looked up and looked at the assassin. Slowly, he approached her. As he approached her, he took in her appearance.

The assassin was a young woman, the earliest age people would assume she is would be 18, and the latest would be 25. Her head was ducked down so he couldn't see her face, but her hair was dark brown and it reached to her waist. She was dressed in black short, a black mini tube top that showed her belly, a small dark gray-black vest over the tube top, and black heeled boots that reached up too her thighs. He also took note of the holsters strapped to her thighs, noticing the weapons gone. He glanced at the other soldiers and noticed how one was holding a Japanese katana.

"Hey, look up when someone's trying to talk to you," the lead scout looked down at her and jerked her forward, causing the young woman to scowl and look up. Will noticed how she had unusual lavender-purple eyes. Perhaps they were contact lenses? As she looked up at Will, her hair framed her face, her bangs covering her eyes a bit. However, her gaze at Will was stern.

"Why did you attempt to capture my wife?" Will asked, looking down at her. He wouldn't be surprised if she didn't answer. She was probably loyal to her organization so it would not surprise him if she said nothing in return. What he was more curious about, was why did she abort the mission. He highly doubts that it was a sudden change of heart if she truly was one of the top assassins in her group. She was silent. Will waited, but he wasn't surprised if she stayed silent.

"...My superiors know what happened in Mission City," a quiet voice spoke up. Will snapped his head towards her, surprised she was willing to talk. "They knew that you were involved with the Mission City incident, therefore they wanted to use something against you in order to sell you out." The assassin stayed quiet after awhile, then she looked back up at Will. "And what better way to get a man to squirm than to threaten the safety of his loved one?"

Will's eyes hardened. Who was this group? How did they know about Mission City. The public was told to keep it a tight secret for those who were victims or were involved and for those outside of the incident, it was told to be a terrorist attack. Someone was probably paid to sell out the information to this group. Will gritted his teeth. Because of leaked information, some crazy group is now after him, and by striking him where it hurts, they decide to target his family. As he pondered who this group could be, his eyes wandered back over to the young woman. This led to his next question.

"...Why didn't you take my wife hostage then?" Will asked slowly. General Morshwer and John Keller glanced at the woman as she shifted her eyes, looking to the side. The soldiers however, jerked her towards the three men. She scowled at the soldiers before looking at Will. She let out a quiet sigh.

"...The file never said anything about a child. I was seriously going to leap in and break through the window to capture your wife until I heard a child's cry. Then I saw your wife carrying a child," She said quietly as she looked at Will. "Of course, I could have assumed that she was just babysitting the toddler, but something inside me told me that the child was hers, _yours_," the assassin paused for a bit, then she sighed and continued, "You might find it odd for a top rated assassin to have morals. But bringing a child into hostage business was something I couldn't bring myself to do...So I..."

"You aborted the mission," Will finished for her. The woman nodded slowly then returned her gaze to the ground. "You knew you would get in trouble with your superiors if you quit, but you did it anyways." The Secretary of Defense didn't look convinced.

"You're telling us that you just _gave up_ because you couldn't bring yourself to get a child involved? What kind of bullshit are you trying to sell us?" Keller didn't buy any of what he was hearing. It seemed unreal, too fake, for an assassin to give up just because of moral beliefs.

"Not all of us are _that_ heartless Mr. Secretary, sir," the woman looked at him. "We're still _human_ after all."

"You're telling me that you have a soft spot for kids? That's why you couldn't finish the job? You got soft after seeing Lennox's kid?" General Morshower asked, raising an eyebrow at her. Here in front of his eyes was a coldblooded killer, an assassin for hire who should be heartless, who showed no mercy in killing and finishing the job, yet, she decided to spare the Lennox family because of Annabelle.

"That's pretty much it," She answered quietly, keeping her eyes glued to the floor as if it was much more interesting than looking at the three men. All her weapons were taken away from her and she was handcuffed and shackled in order to prevent her from escaping.

"You know...for some strange reason, I believe her," Will spoke up after moments of silence. The Secretary of State looked at him in disbelief while General Morshower watched the woman in front of him. Something inside him told him that he could trust her as her eyes showed sincerity while she spoke the truth. She also looked remorseful as she admitted that she was to take Sarah Lennox until she discovered Annabelle. "If she really is speaking the truth, and she really did abort the mission, then I think we can put her to use for N.E.S.T."

"What are you saying Lennox?" Keller demanded, narrowing his eyes at the Major.

"I'm saying that if she really is a top assassin and she really is sincere, then we take her into N.E.S.T. where she can work for us instead of being locked up in prison," Will explained, turning to John Keller. "Think about it, if she changes sides, she can be of use for N.E.S.T."

"You're telling me that you're okay with putting an assassin in N.E.S.T.?" Keller looked bewildered and gaped at Will. "What on earth are you thinking Lennox? Do you honestly think an assassin can stop your...your evil robots?"

"One, yes. And two, they're called deceptacons Sir," Will corrected. "We'll test her skills and see what she can do, I'm pretty sure she has some abilities that our soldiers don't."

"And what do you think of this General Morshower?" Keller looked at General Morshower to support his claim at how outrageous Will's idea was. However, the General simply stepped forward towards the woman and looked at her. She glanced up at him.

"You're soft at kids, right?" He questioned. The assassin nodded her head slowly, cringing a bit at the odd looks she was getting from the soldiers and from the Secretary of Defense. "Good, because at the N.E.S.T. base I have a separate job for you while your work there to help us out on missions."

"Are you out of your mind General!?" Keller gaped as he watched the general side with Will. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Were they seriously going to allow an assassin join N.E.S.T.?

"Unlock those handcuffs and take off those shackles," Will looked over to the soldiers. The soldiers looked unsure whether they should do do it or not, worried that once they set her free, she would lash out and kill them. "That's an order!"

Quickly the soldiers took out the keys and unlocked everything, taking the handcuffs and the shackles away. Soon the woman got up and rubbed her wrists. She looked around the room and then back to the men. The soldiers backed away, scared that she would attack them. She mentally scoffed.

"What's your name?" The General asked, watching her every move in case she really did attack. She didn't.

"...Luka. Luka Bucaneve..." She answered quietly, looking at the men.

"Isn't that Italian? Uh, no wait, don't answer," Will smiled sheepishly for sticking his hand out to shake. "You probably know me already from your higher ups, considering they sent you to get me, but I'm Major Will Lennox."

Luka blinked and stared at him for a bit. How could he be so friendly towards her? She just threatened his family awhile ago if she had not aborted the mission. Swallowing hard, she slowly took his hand and shook it briefly, nodding at him.

"I am General Morshower, leader of N.E.S.T., where you will now be working," General Morshower walked over to her. Luka thought a moment, they assumed that because she aborted one mission, she would quit her organization? She pondered a bit, wondering if they could trust her like that so easily. But she thought about it for a while, if her superiors continued to send her out on missions to kill families, then she would rather work for these men.

"I understand..." Luka nodded slowly, then she tilted her head a bit. "What was that other job you wanted me to do?" Then, the General smiled a bit.

"During your stay at N.E.S.T., you will be the nanny of my niece and nephew staying there."


	2. Meet the Nanny

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hey guys! I hope you guys got interested in the first chapter. I'm very happy to know that I have a few followers and a favorite to this story. I admit that this plot is totally strange, but the idea has been itching in my mind for days on what kind of storyline to write about. So I really hope you can give this story a chance! Anyways, thank you for reading, and read on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. They belong to their rightful owners. I only own the OC, Luka Bucaneve. **

**~Story Begin~**

Luka fixed the clothing that Will gave her. He suspected that if Luka were to go into the base with her previous clothing, it might throw everyone off—considering how revealing her assassination uniform was. Also wearing a soldier's military uniform might seem odd for her as well as entering the base in regular, daily clothes for the first time. So in the end, Luka fixed the black tie to her shirt and slipped into the black blazer. She looked in the mirror. She top part of her body was in what people would assume a business look. A white button up shirt, black tie, and black blazer. However on the bottom, Luka wore her black shorts with her knife holsters attached. She also kept her thigh length boots. To an outside person, she looked as if she belonged to the mafia instead. As Luka gazed into the full length mirror, she couldn't help but remember what happened a few moments ago.

_A few moments ago..._

"_During your stay at N.E.S.T., you will be the nanny of my niece and nephew who are staying at the base," General Morshower declared while looking down at Luka. Luka's eyes widened as she looked up at the general. Was that even possible? _

"_Are you insane General!?" The Secretary of Defense screeched, "You trust an assassin to **take care **of your niece and nephew!? She could kill them!" _

"_But she didn't take Annabelle," the general retorted. "She aborted the mission because she couldn't bring herself to capture her and her mother. If she can do that, then I'm sure she won't purposely harm them." _

"_Excuse me..." Luka spoke up as she was just as confused as the Secretary of Defense was. "Why would your niece and nephew need a nanny and should I even ask why children are in a military base?" Will chuckled a bit and rubbed the back of his neck as he glanced at the leader of N.E.S.T. The general sighed softly and smiled wryly towards Luka. It seemed as if he was almost embarrassed to even answer Luka's question. But nevertheless, he straightened up and answered. _

"_My family knows that I'm a general so as expected, they knew I was in the military. My niece and nephew wanted to visit and stay at a base since they were interested in what the military does. Of course their parents turned down their wish, claiming it was too dangerous as no one would watch them. I certainly have my own duties so I cannot watch over them, and neither can the soldiers at N.E.S.T. The children continue to ask me whether they can stay with me for awhile and they used grades, excuses such as Christmas and birthdays to let them stay. So their parents had enough and decided to send them over. It's only been a week and everything has been busier because soldiers have to work as well as watch over the kids," General Morshower glanced at Luka. "And since Will decided to take you into N.E.S.T., I might as well hire you as a nanny for my niece and nephew."_

"_Trust me, our workload has increased since the kids arrived," Will nodded at Luka, rubbing his neck. "So you would actually help us a lot if you became the nanny for the kids until they leave." _

_Luka stayed silent as she listened to the men. They wanted her to watch over children? She told them that she grew soft for kids, not that she was capable of watching them. Kids had a lot of energy to them as well as a lot of emotions, Luka didn't. As an assassin, Luka had to numb herself with a lot of emotions so they don't get in the way. She was void of any emotion, however, she kept her morals. And those morals are what got Luka to abort her mission. So here she is, free and standing in front of the two men when she could have escaped. Well, she could **try** to escape, but it would be meaningless as the entire area was guarded and she would only get locked up once again. So, she decided to hear them out on this nanny job. _

"_Once the children go home, you will then work at and for N.E.S.T, understood?" General Morshower concluded and glanced at her. "Now then, will you take the job?" _

"_I know it seems weird, asking you to become a nanny, but we would appreciate it greatly. We have other duties and we have to train recruits. We don't have a lot of time to go in between to watch the kids," Will explained. "So the bots might crush them..." He mumbled. _

"_But I...I may be soft for children...but that does not mean that I can take care of them..." Luka spoke up softly. Her chance of freedom was by going through this job. _

"_I think you can manage, you just need to get used to them and, you know, open up," Will smiled a bit. "So are you going to take the job? It's better than being locked up in here you know?" Will looked around the room and patted the wall as he made a small joke. _

"_..." Luka was silent at first, but weighed her options. If she refused, she would be locked up in here for sure with nothing to do, but think of escape plans. However, if she took the job, she would only have to adapt to watching over two children and interacting with them. That, and she would have more freedom. Sure she would be kept in a base, but while watching over children, she would be able to roam around. She had decided. "I'll take the job." _

_The general and Will smiled a bit and nodded. The general went off to confirm with the officials and agree to their terms with holding her at the base in Diego Garcia. Will stayed behind and looked at Luka. He took note of her uniform and cringed at the overloading questions the children will ask if they saw her wearing something like that. That, and the recruits' eyes would be wandering and they would be distracted. He also took note of the knife holsters and the Japanese katana the soldiers held. He knew that it would scare the children or it would make them curious, but he knew that the now nanny would not take the job without them. He won't deny it either, staying at the base is dangerous for children so Luka might as well serve as a guard for them as well. _

"_Let's get you something different to wear," Will nodded at Luka and motioned her to follow. She blinked and followed, but was confused. _

"_Is there something wrong with what I'm wearing?" She asked, unsure why she needed to change. _

"_Let's just say I rather avoid having a mouth load of questions asked about you and I don't want wandering eyes if you know what I mean," Will answered, leading her to a room. He left and then returned with a bag and tossed it to her. "You can adjust the bottoms or whatever, but change into the top." He also placed the knives and the katana on the floor. _

"_Why are you giving me back my weapons? Wouldn't that give your superiors suspicions?" Luka raised an eyebrow and glanced up at him. _

"_Hey, kids are at an army base, things could happen. I won't deny that. You might as well be a nanny and guard while you're at it," Will shrugged and smiled a bit. "It won't be so bad. Get changed and I'll meet you here in 15 minutes. Then, we'll be heading out." _

Present time...

Luka was done changing and she strapped the knives to the holsters on her thighs. She glanced at her katana, then remembered that she couldn't strap it to her back so she placed it in the bag with her assassination uniform top. She picked up the bag and walked out to meet Will. When he noticed her, he smiled and nodded.

"Good enough, let's go," Will motioned as Luka followed. She glanced back at the room before following him out to a hangar where a plane was waiting for them. General Morshower was waiting for them. When he noticed the two, Will saluted in greeting whereas Luka just bowed her head. She had to show at least some gratitude. The general acknowledged her bow and started boarding the plane. Luka blinked before she followed inside, glancing at Will.

"Where is this base that we are going?" She asked and Will chuckled.

"Diego Garcia."

At Diego Garcia, the autobots were waiting for Will's return. While some of the autobots were busy, a few of them decided to play with the children. A certain yellow bot became a jungle gym for the two children who climbed up to his knees and swung around. Suddenly all of the autobots arrived at the hangar, leaving Bumblebee confused. The children stopped and hopped down, wondering who was arriving. A black van pulled up as General Morshower and Will stepped out.

"Uncle!" The children cried out and ran towards him, hugging him around the waist. The general chuckled and bent down to hug them back. Soldiers and recruits came out to greet their major for returning. The autobots stood back and watched.

"Everyone, we want you to meet someone," Will called out and waved over to the van. Everyone stopped what they were doing and glanced over to the car. The door opened and everyone watched in confusion as a young woman stepped out. Of course, some of the soldiers and recruits eyeballed the woman's legs and their eyes trailed up from the legs to the woman's face. "This is Luka Bucaneve."

"Uh Will? I don't have anything against women joining the army, but what's she doing here? I didn't get a notice about an incoming soldier," Epps walked over to Will, confused as everyone else.

"Don't worry about it, you'll know in a short while," Will chuckled and pat his friend's back. The general looked at the kids and motioned them to Luka.

"Kids, this is your nanny from now on during your stay at Diego Garcia."


	3. Proving One's Self

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again! I'm very happy that this story is getting a good start with a few followers, favorites, and a review! That makes me very happy so please, continue to read and review! Well enough of me, read on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Transformers belong to its rightful owners. I only own the OCs, Luka Bucaneve, and the niece and nephew of General Morshower. **

**-Story Start-**

"_Kids, this is your nanny from now on during your stay at Diego Garcia," said the general. _

"A _**nanny!?**_" The kids cried out in pure shock and disbelief. Will rubbed the side of his face, expecting this kind of reaction from children. Epps cringed at the shrill cry the children let out. Luka on the other hand, just stood there, looking blank yet confused. "Why do we need a _nanny!?"_

"Kids, you are in an _army_ base, meaning there will be a likely chance we may encounter attacks and who is going to protect you? Our soldiers cannot do double duty in fighting and watching you two," General Morshower reasoned, giving them a stern look. The children shuffled around and grumbled, unhappy that they have a babysitter now.

"But Bumblebee and the others can protect us!" The niece piped up and looked over towards the autobots. Bumblebee looked around and shook his head, waving his hands around as if to tell the children, 'don't get me involved.'

"Suri, the autobots will be deployed to fight deceptacons, you should know that," Will shook his head and looked down at the girl. The niece, who Luka assumed was named Suri since Will called her that, looked defeated and glanced up at her uncle to reason with him that she didn't want to be restrained.

"What if she can't protect us!?" The boy challenged. He wasn't going to go down without a fight. He finally got to stay at the army base with his uncle and he's not going to let his fun slip away by having a nanny to restrain him. General Morshower have him a stern look.

"Zack, she's a professional," the general answered, however the answer wasn't enough to buy the nephew.

"We still don't want a nanny!" The children cried out and complained. The general shook his head. Knowing how serious their uncle is, the children stopped complaining, but looked unhappy. General Morshower took them by the shoulders gently and led them to Luka.

"Alright, her name is Luka Bucaneve. Luka, this is my nephew Zack, and my niece Suri," the general introduced. The children glanced up at her. Luka only bowed her head in greeting before looking back at them. In the background, Epps and the autobots were talking to Will.

"Okay, what gives? I didn't receive a notice about a _nanny_. And come on, a _nanny?_" Epps raised an eyebrow at Will, not buying the whole story with the nanny thing. The autobots were curious too, as they did not know what a 'nanny' is.

"Look, just calm down will you? To tell you the truth, she's an assassin..." Will tried to explain, but was cut off short when Epps yelled in surprise and grabbed Will by the shoulders, shaking him.

"An _assassin_!?" Epps hissed quietly so the children could not hear. "You crazy man? You're letting an _assassin_ to be a _**nanny**_?! She's gonna kill the kids!"

"No she won't Epps. Calm down, she's soft with children," Will reasoned. He glanced at the autobots and sighed. "She was supposed to capture my wife as hostage, but she aborted the mission as soon as she saw Annabelle."

"She was hired to kill? Shall I terminate?" Ironhide stepped up and grunted. Will shook his head and waves his arms to stop.

"No, no, no! Listen guys, she can change. The general and I believe so. If she's weak against kids, then she can do this, also, we might as well find out what organization she worked in. She said that her superiors know about Mission City," Will explained and this time, the autobots looked alarmed. An outside group knew what really happened during the Mission City incident.

"How do we know if we can really trust her? And if she'll really protect the kids?" Epps raised an eyebrow, hoping Will had an answer to that. Will only smiled and patted his friend's back.

"Don't worry, I've got that all planned..." Will chuckled and glanced at the autobots to signal them to come closer, explaining the plan to them. "Here's what we're gonna do..."

Meanwhile back with General Morshower, his kids, and Luka, the kids were having a staring contest with Luka. In the children's view, this woman didn't even look as if she could be a nanny. She looked distant and unemotional to them. In Luka's eyes, she didn't know what to think about the children. She clearly wasn't made for this nanny job, but it was better than being locked up in a cell.

"I'll leave you three to get to know each other," the general nodded and patted their heads before walking off to attend to his duties. There was an awkward silence between Luka and the children. None of them would speak up and surely Luka wouldn't be the first to speak. She speaks only when required to. After what seems to be minutes of silence, Suri decided to speak up.

"So how old are you?" She asked. If she and her brother were going to have a nanny, might as well come in good terms with her in order to keep some of their freedoms here at the base.

"..." Luka didn't answer. The kids waited, but received no answer. Then they felt awkward again. "20."

"Huh? 20?" Zack blinked, not understanding Luka's answer. "You mean you're 20-years old?"

Luka nodded as the children examined her appearance. If it weren't for the clothes, they would have simply mistaken her as a teenager. With the clothes, the kids would have assumed that Luka was around 25-years old. As they got a closer look at her, the kids would agree on a few things. One, their new nanny looked emotionless all the time and two, she definitely looked too young to be 20-years old.

"Um...what's your favorite color?" Suri asked again. Once again, they waited as Luka hesitated to answer.

"...I don't have one," Luka answered. She didn't understand why the children were asking these meaningless questions. She was told only to watch and protect them. She didn't get why they were interacting with her. If they truly knew what she was, they wouldn't bother to interact with her.

"You don't have a favorite color? But you have to have one!" Suri cried out in surprise. "There's so many colors in the world, you've got to have at least a color in mind!"

"...I don't have time to take in the wonders and joys in the world," Luka replied. The kids watched her in awe, wondering what she really did in life if she did not have the time to enjoy things during her free time.

"Then what do you do in your free time?" Zack questioned. Luka cringed inwardly, debating whether she should really tell them. In her free time she usually sharpens her katana and knives. If she told the children that, they would be afraid of her and be suspicious of their uncle's actions.

"I...read," Luka said simply and the children watched her. She always seem to hesitate to answer whenever they ask her something.

"Well, reading's fun to some others I guess," Suri shrugged. "But not for us!"

"...I see..." Luka nodded in understanding, although inside her mind, she really didn't.

"Yeah! We like to run around, play with—" Zack rambled, but was cut short as he was taken away. The boy yelped in surprise and then cried out in fear as someone dressed in black grabbed him.

"Zack!" Suri cried out and then screamed as she was snatched away as well. She was thrown into a black car as the person quickly got into the driver's seat and started the car. Luka watched as Will's words echoed in her head.

"_Hey, kids are at an army base, things could happen. I won't deny that. You might as well be a nanny and guard while you're at it," Will shrugged and smiled a bit. _

"...Understood," Luka narrowed her eyes and ran after the man holding Zack. Zack continued to scream and kick as the man carrying him grunted.

"Shut up fleshling," the man growled as Zack continued to kick and scream.

"Luka! Help me!" Zack cried out to his surprise. He didn't expect to cry out for his new nanny, but if his uncle was true to his word, she would save him. From the corner of his eye, Zack blinked in surprise. Luka was tailing behind the man, a determined look was shown in her eyes. She reached down to her thighs and pulled the knives out of the holsters.

_'I'm going to have to keep the captor alive in order to question him later...' _Luka thought as she threw the knives at the man's feet, hoping to trip him. The man stumbled a bit in surprise, unaware how swift she threw the knives. As the man stumbled, Luka leaped and kicked him hard to drop Zack. Zack yelped as he was dropped and scrambled to his feet. He watched Luka pin the man to the wall with knives. Suddenly Suri's scream could be heard as the car began driving the opposite direction.

"Suri!" Zack cried out to his sister. She was in a car and there was no way he could catch up to her to save her. Not even Luka could...or so he thought.

"Stay here and make sure that man does not escape," Luka ordered. She voice was quiet and held no emotion as always, but her tone was stern. Zack stiffened up and nodded. Then he watched her observe the room quickly. Her eyes caught a stairway and Zack watched in awe as she ran to it and climbed up. Luka's eyes followed the car as she ran. From Zack's view, she was chasing the car from above and was already neck-to-neck with it. Perhaps this is what his uncle meant by, "professional."

Luka narrowed her eyes as she ran. She was above the car as she continued to run on the metal platform above. She needed to land on the car in order to stop the drive and subdue him. She noticed Suri was pounding on the window, screaming. From the corner of her eye, Zack was safe as he remained and did as she ordered him to. Then she returned her focus towards the car, once she was ahead, Luka jumped.

"Ack!" The driver yelped as the assassin landed on the hood of the car. The car swerved and screeched as Luka narrowed her eyes at the driver. Suri stopped screaming once she noticed Luka.

"Luka! Help me!" She cried out, scared. The driver cursed inwardly, he was getting a headache from Suri's screaming and cries. How did he even get sucked into this plan anyways? Why him and not the others?

"Stop the car," Luka ordered in a deadly, calm voice. The driver however had no intention on doing that so he continued to drive. He tried to make a few sharp turns to throw Luka off balance. Luka didn't budge. "So be it..."

In a flash, Luka pulled out a knife from one of the holsters on her thighs and turned the knife so the handle was facing the windshield. In an instant, she smashed the windshield, causing the man to yelp in surprise. Luka's face showed no emotion as she leaned over and reached in, making the car screech to a halt as it parked. Suri shrieked as the car halted to a stop as Luka grabbed the man and threw him out of the car. Suri watched as Luka got to the man and held the knife close to his neck, keeping a hold of his arms behind his back.

"What did you plan to do with the children?" She demanded, her tone sharp and cold. The man flinched as the knife got close to his neck, the blade almost touching his skin. He didn't answer, or rather, he _couldn't_ answer. "Your life is in my hands now..." Luka was about to slit the man's neck until Will shouted over.

"Luka stop!" Will ordered, "Stand down!"

Luka glanced over to Will and then to the man she held. What was he thinking? This man and the other tried to abduct the children and now he wants her to let them go? However, Will and the general are now her superiors, so she had no choice but to stand down and let the man go. As she let the man go, the man coughed and held his neck, checking if she really did cut him. She turned to see Epps walking over with Zack and the man who tried to run off with the boy. Now, Luka was was confused.

"Well she certainly proved herself," Epps chuckled and patted Will on the back. Will smiled sheepishly towards Luka.

"Suri! Are you okay!?" Zack rushed over towards his sister and checked her all over. The girl nodded and was held by her brother.

"Luka, we were only testing you to see if you really would guard the children. You definitely proved it to us," Will smiled sheepishly. "Sorry about that, but you know how it goes, if you knew that we were going to test you, you wouldn't have taken this seriously."

"I see..." Luka blinked, surprised herself that Will managed to make her prove herself to them. "Then who are these people?" She glanced over to the men. Will only chuckled as he waved towards them.

The man that took Zack pulled down his hood and Luka saw a gruff man. Since she was in a hurry to rescue Zack, she didn't take notice of the man's appearance. The man was definitely muscled and big, he was taller than Luka, and most likely was even stronger than her now that she took notice of his muscle. He had a buzz cut for a hairstyle, brown hair, and there was a scar over an eye. The man had alluring blue eyes though. He had a defined jaw and he had an intimidating look on his face. Luka assumed that he was around 25 to 30 years old and he definitely looked like he belonged to the army.

The other man who was driving and who abducted Suri pulled down his hood and revealed to be a young, blond man. He too, also had alluring blue eyes. They were a strange shade of blue that even Luka wondered if he was wearing contact lenses. The man had a shaggy mop of blond hair, some of the tips were black. He definitely looked around the age of 18 to 23 years old since he looked pretty young. When Luka took note of his appearance, he definitely looked strong, but she couldn't really tell since he was wearing a black hoodie.

"Alright guys, thanks for volunteering, you can return to your regular forms now," Will chuckled and waved them off. The men nodded, well the muscled one grunted, and in a flash, they disappeared. The children, and even Luka, looked startled. They just disappeared in front of their own eyes. Suddenly, cars and trucks pulled up in front of of the children and Luka. The children gasped in surprise whereas Luka was left confused. A GMC Topkick drove in front of the children as well as a yellow Camaro. The children gasped and suddenly laughed joyously.

"Bumblebee!? Ironhide!?" Zack cried out and laughed. "You guys scared us!"

"That wasn't funny Bumblebee! I was really scared!" Suri huffed and crossed her arms, pouting at the car.

"_I'm so sorry..._" the radio from the Camaro sang out.

"The look on your face was hilarious," the Topkick stated while Zack kicked a tire lightly.

"I don't believe I follow..." Luka tilted her head, looking confused. Will laughed and smiled, waving her over to the other trucks and cars that gathered around her.

"Luka, meet the Autobots."


	4. Meet and Greet

**IceCReaMloVeRx: I'm back! I'm very happy to know how this story is going! You have no idea how happy it is to know how many followers, favorites, and reviews this story gets so thank you very much! Please continue to read and review, and enjoy the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Transformers belong to its rightful owners. I only own the OCs, Luka Bucaneve, Zack and Suri Morshower. **

**-Story Begin-**

"_Luka, meet the Autobots," Will introduced, waving his hands towards the trucks and cars. As soon as he said that, slowly, one by one, the vehicles started shifting and in front of Luka's eyes, were what she assumed were robots. _

Luka watched slowly and carefully as these "autobots" shifted and transformed into...robots? Was she even awake as she saw this? Perhaps she wasn't getting enough sleep. Being an assassin doesn't allow one's self to get fully rested, so maybe she was tired and seeing all of this. However, Luka knew she was awake, she felt that adrenaline rush awhile ago when pursuing the two so-called "kidnappers." Will noticed how Luka had her guard up and smiled sheepishly. He then waved over to the robot in red and blue, who strangely had _flames_ on his chest.

"Luka, I'll let him do all the explanations," Will smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. The tall—well, to be honest, they were all tall, but this one was the tallest of them all—one stepped forward, careful not to accidentally step on the woman, and knelt down.

"Greetings Miss Luka Bacaneve. I am Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots," He began, his blue optics glancing down at the assassin. He continued, "We are autonomous robotic organisms from the planet Cybertron."

"Thus called Autobots for short," Epps piped up and grinned at Luka. Luka looked as if she didn't believe any of this, her face was blank, yet her eyes showed disbelief. "Relax, they're the good guys."

"...They're...good?" Luka raised an eyebrow, slowly lowering her guard as she kept an eye on the mechs.

"The bad guys as what you would call them, are deceptacons. They, are the reason for the mass destruction of Mission City," Optimus explained. "They were after the All Spark."

"It's a source of—" Epps tried to explain, but Luka cut him off.

"I know. My superiors know about Mission City, thus that was why they wanted to target the Lennox family to get information," Luka cut him off, speaking quietly. Will stiffened up a bit, but loosened. It was no use questioning her about her previous job now, he'll let her slowly warm up to them in order to tell the full story.

"Well anyways, why don't you meet the others? We'll come get you when you're done," Will smiled and waved before pulling Epps with him as they left. Luka was left alone in the hangar with two young children and she was also left with the Autobots. Silence filled the room until the leader decided to introduce everyone.

"I apologize for the sudden event earlier. Major Lennox wanted to see himself if you would seriously guard the children," Optimus apologized, his optics glancing down at her and the children. "But please know that we would never harm the children."

"...I see..." Luka responded, glancing at the mechs, noticing the children gone. Quickly, Luka looked around the room, trying to spot them, only to see them playing on a yellow robot.

"Please be at ease. He will not drop them," Optimus reassured. "This is my scout, Bumblebee."

The yellow mech was sitting whereas the children were laughing and dangling on his knees. He kept his hand below them in case they fell, they would fall into his hand. When the mech heard his name, he looked over to Luka and chirped, then waved with his free hand. Luka only heard a series of clicks, chirps, and whirls. She blinked and stared.

"His vocal processors were damaged in battle, they're getting better, but I'm still working on them," another yellow mech stepped up. If Luka could remember correctly, he was a yellow rescue Hummer before he transformed.

"This is our medical officer, Ratchet," Optimus introduced. The medical mech glanced down at Luka, scanning her quickly before she could react. Luka stiffened up and narrowed her eyes at him. "Be at ease, he was only scanning you to look at you."

"She's in top shape, there's nothing to worry about," Ratchet nodded. The kids giggled as they swung on Bumblebee.

"Ratchet's the best doctor there is!" Zack grinned while Suri giggled. Ratchet gave the children a brief smile before glancing back down at Luka.

"My weapons specialist, Ironhide," Optimus continued. The black and silver robot glanced down at Luka. She noticed the intimidating look he had and immediately recognized him as the man that "kidnapped" Zack.

"You got some kick back there, if I wasn't acting..." The mech growled, then Optimus turned to him, narrowing his optics.

"Stand down Ironhide, you were told to make it look believable, thus she took it seriously to attack you in order to save Zack," Optimus reasoned. "I apologize for his behavior Miss Bucaneve."

"...Luka."

"Pardon?" Optimus blinked, glancing down at the young woman. He expected her to be louder, so when she spoke, it was a good thing the mechs had super hearing. Her voice was soft and quiet, odd for an assassin.

"Just call me Luka," She spoke up again, closing her eyes. Optimus glanced at her and nodded, keeping note of it in his processor.

"Hey there pretty lady," A suave voice called out to her. Luka blinked and turned her head only to see a silver mech transform back into his vehicle mode, his driver's door opened out to her. "Wanna go for a ride?"

"No."

"Ouch, harsh," the silver Corvette Stingray spoke. Was it even possible for cars—nevertheless, robots—to flirt?

"This is Sideswipe," Optimus introduced as Luka raised an eyebrow at the car. The car transformed again, revealing the mech. "Sideswipe, please refrain from saying things that may offend her."

"Hey, hey, hey!" A loud voice shouted over. "Don't forget about us!"

"Hey Boss-Bot! Can't forget the first set of twins 'ere!" Another loud voice followed. Luka turned her head to see a two mechs, a red one and a green one.

"This is Skids and Mudflap..." Ratchet took over before narrowing his eyes at the twins. "Keep it down you slag heads!" And then, Ratchet whacked them both upside on the heads.

"Ow!" Both of them cried out, hands to their heads. They grumbled and cursed whereas the children who were taking a break from Bumblebee, laughed and giggled.

"Snowdrop, right?" A deep Italian accent spoke up. Luka noticed a red mech walking up to her. Was it even possible for robots to have accents? "...Your last name, it means snowdrop, no?"

"Woah! That's so cool, you know Italian?" Zack piped up, glancing at the red mech and then towards Luka. "You never told us that you were Italian Luka!" That's because she didn't plan on telling the children in the first place.

"...I had no intention on telling you in the first place," She spoke softly, looking over to Zack, then she glanced over to the red mech. "And yes...it means snowdrop."

"A flower for a last name? How odd..." the robot mused. "Ah! I am Mirage, a pleasure to meet you, _bambina._" The sound of his accent rolled off his tongue perfectly, Luka looked towards him. "_Hai un bel nome."_

"..._Grazie..._" Luka responded. Mirage's optics brightened up as she spoke back to him.

"Are you really Italian Luka?" Suri skipped over and glanced up at her new nanny. There were to many things that the children didn't know about their nanny. She just arrived today to take on the job, she just rescued them despite the kidnapping was an act, yet their new nanny didn't speak unless necessary.

"...My father is Italian, thus the last name. My mother is Japanese," Luka answered. She had a feeling that the children were going to ask many personal questions so she had to choose her answers carefully, thus the hesitation.

"And this is Que, you can say he's our scientist," Ratchet glanced over as Que walked up to Luka, inspecting her.

"She certainly is very small," He inquired as Ironhide grunted and shook his head.

"They've always been small," the weapons specialist commented, receiving a cry full of "Hey!"s from the children.

"I'm sure you have many questions Miss Bucaneve—I mean, Luka, so please, feel free to ask," Optimus reassured. Luka looked up at him before glancing at the other mechs.

"Earlier your scout and weapons specialist were human...how is that possible?" She asked quietly, closing her eyes to think for a bit before glancing at the leader. Optimus chuckled and stood back up. Bumblebee chirped and whirled while Ironhide grunted.

"Those were holoforms. Projections of ourselves, similar to what you would called holograms, but these holoforms are _solid_," Que explained. Ratchet nodded and looked down at Luka.

"We use the holoforms in order to blend into your society and to prevent scares when people see a vehicle driving with no driver," Ratchet further explained. Luka glanced over to Bumblebee and Ironhide. Earlier those were just solid projections of themselves? "We all have one, would you like to see?"

"Yeah!" The children answered for her. Luka blinked, unsure why the children were so excited. They were just projections weren't they?

One by one, all the Autobots transformed back into the vehicles and flashes of light crossed Luka's eyes. She flinched slightly, but kept an eye on the children in case they ran towards the Autobots. She finally took note of which vehicle each autobot was. Optimus was a Peterbilt 379 semi-truck that was blue with red flames. A man stepped out of the semi-truck. He was definitely tall and had a strong build. The man had black hair and was wearing a blue T-shirt that clung onto his muscles, at the bottom of the shirt were flames. He wore blue jeans and black boots. And just like the previous two Luka had met, Optimus had the sharpest blue eyes.

"Cool!" Zack grinned as Optimus chuckled. To prove to Luka that he was solid, Optimus ruffled Zack's hair.

Ratchet stepped out of the yellow rescue Hummer and Luka saw a man with brown hair, the same blue eyes, but he had glasses over them. The black frames suited him nicely. He was wearing a white doctor's lab coat with a light yellow button up shirt, he also wore black slacks and black shoes.

"Hopefully this doesn't surprise you _too much_ Miss Bucaneve," Ratchet smiled a bit, taking out what she assumed to be an iPad or some sort of data pad.

Then Luka spotted two familiar figures. Ironhide was the strong and intimidating man earlier. But this time he wasn't wearing a hoodie. He wore a black tight T-shirt, which also clung onto his muscles, and murky green cargo pants with black combat boots. A definite image of a perfect soldier in the army.

She turned her head to see Bumblebee. He wore a long sleeved yellow V-neck shirt, she wasn't sure if he was wearing skinny jeans or not, but it looked like it, and he wore a pair of black Vans. It was subtle, but Luka could see his muscles, he was definitely lean, but not crazily buff like Ironhide. On one of his belt loops, she could see the keys to the Camaro hooked on. He looked like the typical high school-college student. If Luka didn't know how to control her emotions or block them, she was sure she _could_ be blushing right now. But of course, being an assassin, she hid and blocked her emotions very well.

"Bumblebee, if you go out like that, a lot of girls are gonna swarm you," Suri warned and giggled, playfully wagging her finger. Luka blinked as it was strange for a 7-year old girl to be scolding what she assumed to be a 20-year old boy.

"I'll take my chances Suri," the boyish, blond boy winked at the little girl and grinned. Now Luka was even more confused.

"I thought he couldn't talk?" Luka tilted her head in confusion. Ratchet chuckled softly whereas Bumblebee looked over to Luka and smiled.

"In his bi-pedal mode, his "actual" form you can say, he can't. But this is a holoform, he can talk normally with this," Ratchet cleared up Luka's confusion. She nodded then watched in wonder until she received a tap on the shoulder.

"Still up for that ride?" A cool, yet flirtatious voice called out. Luka turned to see a man in his 20's as well with platinum blond—almost silver like—hair that was also styled like Bumblebee's. Like all the others, he had the stunning blue eyes. He too, also was also well toned. He was lean, not super muscled like Ironhide. Sideswipe wore a silver-white T-shirt that clung onto him, dark Levi's (like Bumblebee's), and a pair of silver heelys. He rolled back and forth, waiting for her answer. He also had a pair of sunglasses resting on top of his head, a white G-shock watch, and he had a few earrings. Luka was sure he copied the look of some bad boy or model.

"Whoa! You look so cool Sideswipe!" Zack grinned as the platinum blond grinned back. The two gave each other a high five.

"Thanks shorty," Sideswipe grinned then looked back at Luka. "I'm waiting for my answer hun."

Luka stared at him. Was he still trying to flirt? If she didn't hide and controlled her emotions, if she _wasn't_ an assassin, then maybe she would have said yes. Otherwise, "No."

"You sure know how to play hard to get," He sighed, but smiled.

"Daaayyuuummm she's hot!" A loud voice called out before the twin followed.

"For once, I agree bro!" The other voice followed. Luka's eyebrow twitched as the twins, who dressed _ridiculously_, eyeballed her. In Luka's eyes, and perhaps even to _any_ girls' eyes, they wouldn't be considered as the best looking guys out there.

"Stop it you too. _Mi dispiace che, bambina_," a man with olive tanned skin walked over. He had brown hair styled in a neat way, blue eyes, and he was also tall. He wore a red button up T-shirt with jeans and black sneakers. Strangely enough, if Luka really did assume he was Italian, he would have had a different color of eyes, but it's most likely because he's an Autobot that he has blue eyes instead.

As Luka looked at them, she noticed a few things that they had in common. One was the blue eyes they all had. They didn't look like the human shade of blue. Instead, they looked like electric blue instead. And two, Luka wouldn't say this out loud, but they were all very handsome and good looking. Well, minus Skids and Mudflap who looked like wannabe gangsters or rather, they just looked plain ridiculous and Que was dressed as a scientist, he looked pretty elderly. But over all in the end, they were all good looking. She won't deny that, but she certainly would not admit it out loud.

"You guys look so cool!" Zack beamed and grinned. Bumblebee and Sideswipe grinned down at the boy. Suri on the other hand giggled.

"Maybe a little bit _too_ cool, I think ladies who are driving are gonna stop in the middle of the road just to see you guys!" She joked as Ironhide rolled his eyes and Ratchet scoffed—well, perhaps he snorted. "Luka, who looks better?" She chirped. Luka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. It seems that Suri had a knack of pulling Luka into situations where Luka didn't want to be a part of.

"Yeah, who _does_ look better babe?" Sideswipe grinned and sidled up to Luka's side. Bumblebee smiled sweetly and shook his head at Sideswipe. Mirage smirked slightly, curious what she would say.

"My answer is not needed," And with that, Luka closed her eyes and began walking away. Suri pouted while Sideswipe sighed.

"Man, why you gotta be so harsh?" Sideswipe whined slightly while Bumblebee laughed.

"_Bambina_, come back!" Mirage called out.

"I refuse."

"Lukaaaa~!" Suri whined while Zack laughed. Maybe having Luka as their nanny wasn't so bad after all.

After a series of cries and whining, Will and Epps came back only to see Luka getting annoyed with the autobots in their holoforms. Will laughed at the sight as Sideswipe tried to impress the assassin who in return, only pushed him away. The children laughed at Sideswipe's failed attempts as the rest of the guys stood back and watched in pure amusement.

"Alright guys, that's enough, we gotta talk to Luka," Will walked over, saving Luka from her misery.

"We've got a mission," Epps grinned.

**-Chapter end-**

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Woohoo! Chapter done! Well I guess I better put some translations here. **

_**Bucaneve: Snowdrop. Yes, I put Luka's last name as a flower. In fact, Luka's full name is pretty ironic to the occupation she is. **_

_**Bambina: Pretty much means 'child' or 'baby-girl' In other words, Mirage was calling her a pet name of sorts haha!**_

_**Grazie: 'Thank you' Pretty straightforward. **_

_**Mi dispiace che: 'I'm sorry about that' **_

_**Hai un bel nome: 'You have a beautiful name' Mirage was complementing Luka's name.**_

_**Well guys, please continue to review, favorite, and follow! It makes me one happy writer!:)**_


	5. First Day On the Job

**IceCReaMloVeRx: You guys have made one writer very, super happy! Thank you for the favorites, follows, and reviews! Please continue to do so. I'm very glad that this story is catching your interest and I hope it does until the end. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Transformers belong to its rightful owners. I only own the OCs, Luka Bucaneve, Zack Morshower, and Suri Morshower. **

**-Story Start-**

"_We've got a mission," Epps grinned. Luka blinked in confusion. Was the mission for her, or for the Autobots? And wasn't she told by Will that she would be attending N.E.S.T. duties **after** the children leave? _

"What is it Major Lennox?" Optimus spoke up first. Will chuckled and shook his head. Luka didn't understand. What was so funny? A mission is considered to be serious business. Back at her organization, if anyone took a mission too lightly, they pay with their life.

"Sorry guys, what Epps meant was, _Luka_ has a job to do," Will clarified. Luka looked up at the mention of her name. Some of the Autobots glanced at her. Then Will started to grin and chuckle a bit. "As a _nanny_, you have other jobs to do _besides_ watching and caring for the kids. You also have to take them out to play and do some errands."

"...I don't believe I follow..." Luka blinked and stared at Will. Will in turn, stared back. Was she serious? She didn't know how to really care for children despite being soft for them? "I thought the children were to stay at the base."

"Well they are, but even the base can be dangerous. Plus, I think the kids would rather play in the park from time to time," Epps laughed at Luka's serious manner. "Loosen up Luka, when you're with kids, you have to be open and carefree."

"That only leads to downfall and death if I let my guard down," Luka in return, stated. Will and Epps looked at each other and sighed. It was hard to crack through her serious manner and personality.

"You think you're going to be attacked in a park?" Ironhide raised an eyebrow and snorted. Luka only turned to him and stared. Both of them soon started what seems to be a staring contest. Ratchet coughed to interrupt their little contest.

"Perhaps it's best if one of us went with her then. That way she can feel a bit more reassured," Ratchet suggested and Will nodded at the idea. "Although I cannot go, I have things to check up here."

"Can we take Bumblebee!?" Suri chirped and piped up. She bounced excitedly. "Can we, can we!?"

"No way, let's take Sideswipe!" Zack joined in. "He's gonna be super cool, showing off his car!"

Luka only stared at the children as they begged and pleaded Will and Epps, maybe even Optimus. On the other side of Luka, Bumblebee and Sideswipe grinned at each other as each of the kids favored one over the other. Sideswipe gave a smug look to Bumblebee whereas Bumblebee just rolled his eyes.

"Alright you two, stop it. Luka can choose—" Will was cut off by the stare Luka was giving him. To be honest, Luka could be just as intimidating as Ironhide, minus the muscle. Her stare was drilling holes through him. "Err..."

"Don't drag me into this," Luka stated, closing her eyes in order to block off the children's pleas. Then Luka started walking towards the exit of the hangar. "I shall be waiting until you have reached a verdict." And with that, she walked off.

"That girl's hard to crack huh?" Epps mused as Will rubbed the side of his face. He never knew dealing with an assassin-turned-nanny could be so difficult. "Well it'll be unnecessary for two Autobots to go when it's just taking the kids to the park."

"Bumblebee, you go. You have more knowledge with the areas anyways since you tagged along with Sam," Will decided. "Sideswipe, I know you just want to go to see how many women _or men_ will fling themselves at you and your alt mode."

Sideswipe sighed whereas Zack pouted. Noticing Zack's defeated look, Swideswipe smiled and ruffled the young boy's hair. Zack squeaked and tried fixing his fair, glaring playfully at the older boy. Suri on the other hand was delighted and squealed, jumping up and down. Bumblebee only laughed at her delight and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Bee, just watch over them okay? And you're _only_ going to the park, understand?" Will looked at Bumblebee sternly. The last time Bumblebee took the kids out, he said they were just going to the park. Instead, the yellow Camaro took the kids to an amusement park and didn't come back until late at night with the kids asleep in the back. General Morshower chewed Will's ass out when the kids came back, despite them being safe and sound.

"Alright, alright, I got it," Bumblebee smiled sheepishly and rubbed his neck. "C'mon guys, let's go."

The children followed the assumed teen to the yellow Camaro. Bumblebee unhooked the keys from his belt loop and unlocked the car as the kids got into the back. Bee got in the driver's seat and started the car. As soon as the kids buckled themselves in, Bee drove out of the hangar to pick up Luka. As he spotted the nanny, Bee took note of her appearance. She definitely did not look like a nanny at all, she looked more like a secretary. Black blazer, white button up shirt with black tie, black shorts, black thigh length boots, knife holsters strapped to her thighs, and black gloves. Was this how human nannies were supposed to look?

"Luka, get in!" Suri rolled down the window as the car stopped beside her. Luka turned to see the Camaro. So they have finally reached to a conclusion to take Bumblebee. The passenger door opened by itself and Luka blinked. It hadn't crossed her mind, but she would be sitting in a _robot_. Anything she did to the car on the inside might affect him. "Don't worry Luka, just get in! Bee promises to drive within the speed limit once we reached the city!"

"_Egli promette? Dubbio..._" Luka muttered, but got into the passenger's seat nevertheless. She buckled in the seat belt and closed the door. She sat very still.

"Relax, I don't bite," The blond chuckled and smiled reassuringly towards Luka. Luka ignored him. Bee took the hint that she didn't like to talk and decided to drive. Within five minutes after leaving the hangar, the kids looked out the windows, bored. The blond holoform decided to make things fun in his own hands. So...he decided to rev up the engine, and sped off.

The children cried out in surprise and soon in delight as Bee sped down the highway. Luka on the other hand, was jerked back as Bumblebee sped. She didn't look surprised though, she knew that since he took the form of a sports car, she knew he was bound to speed. So Luka just leaned back against the seat, closed her eyes and let her mind rest at ease. While Luka paid no mind to what the other three were doing, the blond glanced at her from the corner of his eye as he drove. She was odd. With Mikaela, she at least enjoyed the wind blowing her hair around as she and Sam sat in the car as he sped.

"Hey Luka?" Suri called out to her nanny. Suri didn't know anything about Luka, if she was going to be her nanny, she wanted to know more about her. Bee glanced at the rear view mirror to look at Suri. Then he glanced at Luka who kept her eyes closed.

"..." Luka didn't respond. Suri waited patiently as her brother just looked at her. Then Suri decided to ask anyways, she knew that Luka was listening.

"Do you have any siblings?" The young girl asked, tilting her head. "Do you have family living around here?"

"..." Luka remained silent. Why was she asking so much? Why was she trying to pry into her personal life? Were children that curious? The assassin debated and thought of what to say. She had to choose her words carefully, her words cannot bring suspicion that she is an assassin. Only the general, Will, Epps, and the Autobots knew what she really was. The children had to clue, and they are supposed to stay that way.

Zack, taking in Luka's silence, assumed something else. He whispered to Suri, "Suri! She probably doesn't know where her family is." Zack assumed that since Luka hadn't responded, it only meant that she lost family members and that she didn't want to remember what happened to them. He would know. He had friends who acted the same way as Luka did when asked about their family. His friends would stay quiet and say nothing, deciding not to talk about it because they didn't want to remember the loss.

"Oh!" Suri gasped then looked guilty. "I'm sorry Luka, I didn't mean to!" She apologized and shifted uncomfortably in the seat.

"...It's fine," Luka finally spoke up. Bumblebee was surprised how quiet she was. But he shouldn't be, considering this was an assassin he was listening to. Silence filled the car as the kids didn't know what else to ask. They didn't want to ask insensitive questions, they were taught that if they asked such questions, the person would feel uncomfortable and would shy away. Bumblebee couldn't handle the silence anymore and decided to turn on the radio. He, of course, turned to a radio station that didn't have explicit songs. Will would have his aft welded on Ratchet's office wall as a keepsake or trophy of, _"The Day Bumblebee Decided To Let The General's Kids Listen To Naughty Songs." _

"Eww! Hannah Montana? Her songs suck!" Zack groaned as Bee grinned sheepishly at the rear view mirror. "Bee! Turn to a different station!"

"Well you got any other stations? Cuz I don't want my aft to be some sort of trophy if your uncle finds out that you listened to songs with bad words," Bee chuckled. Luka on the other hand, was starting to get annoyed to hear such high pitch singing.

"Let's play I Spy!" Suri suggested. Zack looked out the window and only see road and cars. Then he glanced back at his little sister.

"Suri, there's nothing but dirt, road, rocks, and cars," He reasoned. The younger sibling pouted and huffed. Bee laughed as the siblings bickered at what to do. There was no point on deciding what to do anymore as he took the exit off the freeway and entered the city. He slowed down as he stayed within the speed limit.

"We're at the city!" Suri gasped and grinned, looking out the window. Luka glanced outside. It was crowded and filled with people. She remembered how she would only enter the city at night, as most of her assassinations took place at night anyways. "Bumblebee can we go shopping after the park?"

"Sorry Suri, Will told me to take you guy to the park only, you remembered what happened last time don't you?" Bee chuckled then cringed at the memory. Optimus was not happy and neither were Will and the general. Bee was lucky that Ratchet didn't chuck wrenched at him for being stupid and absent minded.

"But we have an excuse! We can show Luka around the city!" Suri tried reasoning. Bee shook his head. He rather play it safe than be sorry.

"I'm sure Luka knows where to go in the city already," He said. Finally spotting the park, he parked the car and stepped out. The children followed as Luka opened the door and stepped out.

The park was open and huge. Luka could see a few playgrounds with children playing in them. Couples were taking walks and families were having picnics. Some people were walking their dogs. Elderly couples sat down on benches, fed pigeons, or talked to one another. Everything seemed...friendly and warm. Luka observed the park, checking if there were any dangers. Zack and Suri brightened up and headed into the park. Bee and Luka followed.

"Come on Bee, play with us!" Zack grinned and ran back over to the two young adults. Suri followed and started tugging on the blond's arm. Zack ran behind Bee and began lightly pushing him as if to tell the blond to hurry up. Bee laughed as he was getting pushed and dragged whereas Luka just watched.

"Hey, hey! Stop it you two," Bumblebee laughed as he stumbled forward. The children grinned as Bee followed them into the playground. Luka followed behind slowly. She took note of how Bumblebee reacted and acted towards the children. He was definitely open with them and enjoyed interacting with them as well.

"_E 'veramente qualcosa di diverso..._" Luka muttered, standing on the sidelines as she wathed Bee push Suri on the swings as Zack challenged Suri who could swing higher. Suri squealed as she swung higher. Bee watched them from behind, careful not to get hit as the children swung back and forth. Zack jumped off the swing and landed on his feet, grinning.

"A new record!" Zack cheered. Suri puffed her cheeks up and jumped as well. However, she wasn't like her brother who landed nicely. Finally realizing how high she jumped, Suri cried out in fear. Bee jumped, startled by Suri's actions. Zack yelped, "Suri!"

Luka closed her eyes and sighed inwardly as she stepped forward, catching the younger sibling in her arms. Suri landed bridal styled in Luka's arms. Children did unbelievable stunts, Luka will admit that. She didn't understand why they would put themselves in harm's way just to prove themselves for a stunt. Bee quickly jogged over as Luka set Suri down on her feet. Zack ran over to scold his sister.

"What were you thinking Suri!? You could have hurt yourself! Uncle will skin me alive and then mom will kill me if you got hurt!" Zack yanked his own hair, frantic and worried over his sister. Luka watched. Why would their own relative and parent do that to their own children?

"Because you did it..." Suri pouted and Zack sighed. Bee ran a hand through his hair and smiled slightly.

"At least none of you were hurt, that's the most important thing," Bee reassured. He glanced at Luka. "Thank Primus that Luka caught you Suri. If she wasn't standing right there, you could have hurt yourself. No more stunts, got it?"

"Thank you Luka," Suri smiled sheepishly as Luka glanced down at her. The assassin nodded in return.

"Why don't we just take a walk to calm ourselves?" Bee suggested as the kids nodded. The kids walked on the sidewalk, talking about recent cartoons and TV shows. Bee and Luka followed behind. Some people stared at Luka strangely, due to her attire. Bee wouldn't deny it, Luka did stand out in the park. She was dressed like some secretary and not to mention she had knife holsters strapped to her thigh. However, in others' eyes, some could even mistaken the four as a family. A young woman, a young man, and two children. Bee avoided those eyes, he didn't want to try explaining to bystanders who mistaken the group as a family.

"Luka! Bee! Come on, you guys are slow!" Zack grinned and waved at them. He and his sister were already up ahead, whereas Bumblebee and Luka were beind. Luka lets out a breath and walked faster. Bee blinked and caught up with her.

"...You don't want to be here huh?" Bee finally spoke up to Luka. He might as well strike up a conversation in order to make things less awkward, despite a high chance that Luka would not answer in return. Luka continued walking, but glanced at him from the corner of her eyes.

"...It's not like I have a choice," Luka responded. She looked forward as she continued to stroll down the sidewalk. Bee followed easily. "...I'm more used to coming here at night." That made sense, she _was_ an assassin afterall. They usually did their jobs during the night.

"In other words, you're like a vampire," Bee joked and grinned at her. Luka gave him a dead look. His smile dropped. Guess the girl can't take a joke. "You know, active during night, asleep during day? No?" The assassin continued to stare so Bee gave up. It was hard for him to strike up a conversation with her.

"Luka! Bee!" Suri ran over to them and smiled. "Will just called Zack and he said that we have to get groceries, Uncle didn't want us to complain about the army's food so he said to buy cereal and whatnot!"

"But I don't wanna go shopping..." Zack complained, walking over and pocketing his cell phone. He pouted and walked over to the young adults. "I'm okay with eating sloppy...stuff."

"Well I'm not, so let's go!" Suri chirped and Luka blinked. She needed to take the children to buy...food?

"And where is the money coming from...?" Bee raised an eyebrow as Suri grinned cheekily. He didn't like that smile.

"From you of course! That's what Will said!" She answered and Bee cringed. Damn it. Will knew that the Autobots had credit cards provided by the army in case they needed to spend something for themselves, or rather, for their holoforms. Perhaps that's how Sideswipe's holoform had so many stylish and in fashion accessories and clothes.

"Lovely..." Bee sighed as he slumped his shoulders. He's paying for the kids' breakfast materials.

"Let's go!" Suri chirped and started pulling on Bee's arm, walking back to the Camaro. Zack and Luka followed. She didn't think robots would get paid, but she knew that they saved the world, so of course they would get a paycheck. As everyone got into the car, Bee drove off to the nearest market. As they parked, the kids got out and headed inside, Suri grabbing a basket and headed inside with her brother. Luka followed as Bee dragged himself, understanding the joke of the meme he saw online. The whole, "iPhone, iPad, iPod, and then the i-Pay."

As the children searched through the cereal aisle, Bumblebee was certainly attracting attention from young cashier girls to teenagers to young women, to even middle-aged women. Though that can be said for Luka as well, only she received odd looks instead of looks of admiration and lovestruck. Bumblebee shifted uncomfortably as a sales lady was attempting to flirt with him. No matter how hard he tried, he was always pulled back by the sales lady for a conversation.

Luka watched and closed her eyes. She really didn't understand how the average woman worked. Then again, how is Luka average herself? This is coming from an assassin after all. From the corner of her eye, the kids were already done. They filled the basket with two boxes of cereal, each of their favorite, and the rest was just bread, jam, and muffins. Since they were ready to pay, she decided to relieve Bee from misery as he was the one with the credit card after all. Luka walked over to the blond, unnoticed by the sales lady and the boy himself.

"...Bumblebee," Luka's soft voice called out. Bumblebee shivered a bit and was startled. When did she get here? It's no wonder why she was an assassin. She was so silent and unexpected that when she said his name, Bee could have sworn his spark would leap out.

"Y-Yeah?" Bumblebee turned his head and smiled sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. His face clearly shown surprise and Luka noticed how he stammered. She was sure that he could have heard her walking to him, but then again, he was occupied by the sales lady. From the corner of her eyes, Luka noticed the disappointment shown on the woman's face as Bumblebee turned his attention from her to the assassin. Was that jealousy in the woman's eyes as well?

"...The kids are waiting for you at the cashier," Luka closed her eyes and told him. She was sure the sales lady got the wrong idea as she said that. Now the sales woman probably assumed that Bumblebee was married to her. How wrong she is.

"Oh okay, got it. Thanks," Bee smiled and walked over to the cashier where the kids were waiting. Luka could hear the whines and complains the children gave him for making them wait. The nanny opened her eyes to see the sales lady looking at her.

"...Is there something I can help you with?" Luka called out to the woman. The sales lady squeaked in surprise and shook her head rapidly. Luka closed her eyes once again and sighed out, "Then stop staring at me you hopeless woman."

Leaving the woman gaping, Luka turned and walked away, finding the three at the entrance. Zack and Suri were carrying grocery bags as Bumblebee placed his credit card back into his wallet. The kids noticed Luka and brightened up. Luka blinked then walked out of the market, heading to the Camaro. Suri and Zack watched in wonder at their nanny. As they followed, Bee unlocked the car and popped open the trunk for the kids to put their stuff in. After they did so, Suri climbed into the backseat. Zack was about to follow until he saw a quarter on the ground.

"Sweet! It's my lucky day!" He grinned and went over to pick it up. Bee was already getting into the driver's seat until he noticed a car coming close to Zack.

"Zack!" Bee shouted over to the boy as he looked up. His eyes were wide and he stood frozen. Zack was frozen stiff like a deer on the road as the car was driving straight at him. Luka heard Bee's shout and glanced over.

"_Devi essere scherzando..._" Luka muttered under her breath. These kids somehow knew how to attract trouble.

Quickly, Luka ran over to Zack and jerked him back before the car could run him over. The car continued to drive by, honking loudly at Luka and Zack with the driver yelling, "Crazy kids!"

"Zack! Luka!" Bee ran over to the two, checking if they were okay. Zack slumped against Luka while Luka looked uneffected after the almost-hit-and-run. Zack breathed heavily, pale and shaken up from the whole event. Luka supported his back as the boy used her as support. Bumblebee checked Zack all over in case the car really did injure him in some way. Suri watched everything from the car, she trusted Luka and Bumblebee t handle everything.

"I-I'm o-okay Bee," the shaken boy stammered, pushing Bee's hands away from him. He took in a few, slow breaths in order to regain his composer. Luka continued to support his back before Zack was able to stand straight on his own again. "Th-Thanks Luka."

Luka nodded in response. Once Zack has calmed down, he climbed into the Camaro and waited for Bumblebee and Luka. Outside, Bumblebee glanced at the assassin. She certainly was quick to save Zack. Perhaps she was opening up to this nanny business. He let out a sigh of relief, running a hand through his blond and black tipped hair. His blue eyes trailed over to Luka. For a moment, blue eyes met violet ones. Luka then closed her eyes and then walked towards the passenger seat and opened the door. She got in and Bee stood there, watching. He shook his head and entered the driver's seat, started the car, and then started driving back to the base.

Back at the base, Will glanced at the clock and started coming up with his theory. Bumblebee probably took the kids to have fun again and by all means, fun in Bee's terms could mean anything. The major sighed and got up to call Zack again until he saw a familiar Camaro drive into the hangar. It's been four hours since they left. He wondered what happened. Usually a trip to the park would last about an hour and thirty minutes and grocery shopping should just thirty minutes. Maybe there was traffic. Quickly, Will walked over to the car as the children got out along with the driver and the nanny.

"Hey Will!" Suri greeted and smiled, waving over to him as the Camaro's trunk popped open. Zack got out of the car and started gathering the groceries.

"Hey Zack, Suri," Will waved and walked over. He smiled at Bee and Luka. Bumblebee in return, had a pout on his face. He was still sore that he had to use his credit card. He was expecting Will to give the children money instead. "Bee, I know what you're going to say, but as the _adult_, you might as well pay for them."

"I guess you have a point there," Bee rubbed the back of his neck. Will chuckled and patted the blond's shoulder and then turned his attention towards Luka.

"So how was your first mission as a nanny? Spending time with kids and grocery shopping?" Will joked whereas Luka just blinked and stared.

"It was fine," she simply said. Will gave a short laugh. It was going to take a long time until they could get the newly made nanny to speak more than short sentences. Luka was about to walk off until a familiar flirtacious called out to her.

"Little Miss-Hard-To-Get is finally back huh?" Sideswipe walked over in his holoform. He stood besides Luka and smirked. "How was your little date Bee?" He teased the blond. Bumblebee wasn't sure how to respond, but he scowled and rolled his eyes.

"It's not a date Sideswipe, I'm not like you," Bumblebee retorted. Sideswipe grinned.

"What? So you guys only went to the park with the kids and went grocery shopping? No flirting? Too bad man," the platinum blond grinned cheekily. Luka sighed inwardly and closed her eyes. She wanted to rest now.

"Guys! Shh! Luka's tired!" Suri scolded the two blonds and pointed towards Luka. Bumblebee and Sideswipe understood and smiled a bit.

"Well considering this is all happening at once for Luka, I'll show her to her room," Will suggested. He motioned Luka to follow and she did. She followed Will quietly as he led her to an empty room. The room was decent sized, almost like an average bedroom. There was a twinsize bed, a desk, a chair, and a nightstand. "Sorry if it's bleak and empty. But since you'll be staying here for awhile, I'll let you go off to buy stuff for your room tomorrow. Clothes included. I'll get a credit card for you as well."

"Understood," Luka nodded. Will smiled a bit and waved before walking off. Luka shut the door to her room and observed it. The walls were white as the room was empty minus the necessities. She noticed a door on the right and when she opened it, it was the bathroom. There was already a towel provided for her and a set of black pajamas. "...This will do for now."

Sighing softly, Luka decided to take a shower and go to bed early. She had no idea what time to wake up, but she assumed that since this was an army base, soldiers would be up early and they would make a lot of noise, thus that would be her alarm clock. She climbed into bed and stared at the ceiling. So many things were happening and so many thoughts crossed her mind. Luka let out a sigh before shutting her eyes, falling asleep.

**-Chapter end-**

_**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hey guys! I hoped you liked that chapter. It might be boring at first, but there's a little bit of Bumblebee and Luka right there if you can spot it. Anyways, on with the translations of Luka's Italian! **_

_**Egli promette? Dubbio...: 'He promises? Doubt it...' **_

_**E 'veramente qualcosa di diverso...: 'He's really something different...' **_

_**Devi essere scherzando...: 'You've got to be kidding me...'**_

_**That's all for today, I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! Be sure to continued to review, favorite, and follow! **_


	6. Shopping Madness

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hey guys, I'm back! A chapter a day is what I'm aiming for, but as we all know it, school is about to start soon and for me, that's senior year. So I'll tell you when school's starting for me and tell you guys ahead of time whether the story is going to slow down. But other than that, you guys really make me happy with the number of reviews, favorites, and follows I receive on this story. Thanks guys, it means a lot! Now then, on with the chapter! (P.S. Sometimes I don't catch hidden spelling errors because of OpenOffice so please ignore those! Or just point them out for me in a review. Thanks!)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Transformers belong to its rightful owners. I only own the OCs, Luka Bucaneve, Zack Morshower, and Suri Morshower. **

**-Story Start-**

Luka woke up early due to the soldiers at the base. As they woke up, so did Luka. She sat up on the bed and blinked the sleep away. She noticed that she was in a room. So it wasn't a dream after all. Sighing softly, Luka got out and made the bed. She then glanced down at the set of clothes Will had given her. Then, Will's words from last night flashed into her mind.

"_Sorry if it's bleak and empty. But since you'll be staying here for awhile, I'll let you buy stuff for your room tomorrow. Clothes included. I'll get you a credit card for you as well." _

Clothes? Luka was fine with the set of clothes he had given her despite the odd and curious looks she will receive when she steps out of the base with the children again. She supposed she could guy buy herself a few more white button ups, black shorts, black ties, and black gloves. Nothing wrong with a few spares. She walked towards the bathroom and looked around, finding a cabinet, she opened it to find a brand new toothbrush in it's packaging still, a rinse cup, and a brand new tube of toothpaste. Letting out a soft sigh, she couldn't believe how well thought out her stay was. She quickly brushed her teeth and got dressed. Running her fingers through her hair, Luka glanced at the mirror before leaving the room, fixing her tie and putting the black gloves on.

As Luka walked down the hallway, she heard the children's voices. The assassin prepared herself and walked towards the source of the voices. She arrived at the kitchen where Suri and Zack were still in there pajamas, and a few of the Autobots in their holoforms were there with them. Luka glanced at the holoforms and recognized Ironhide, Optimus, Sideswipe, Bumblebee, and Mirage. In return, the men noticed the assassin and nodded in acknowledgment and greeting.

"Morning Luka!" Suri greeted, spotting her nanny at the hallway. Luka blinked and nodded her head towards the young girl. "Do you want to eat cereal?"

"...I'll be fine," Luka said briefly. Suri shrugged and continued to pour her favorite cereal in a bowl before pouring milk into it.

"_Buongiorno bambina_," Mirage greeted. Zack looked up from his muffin and stared at Mirage oddly. Then he looked over to Luka as what Mirage said was directed towards her. Luka nodded her head towards Mirage, but said nothing.

"How was your beauty sleep?" the familiar, flirtatious, platinum blond asked, grinning at Luka. Luka didn't understand why he was flirting. There was no point, she would reject him anyways. Unless that's just his nature to be arrogant and to be a flirt.

"Fine," Luka responded curtly. Sideswipe hummed, resting his chin on his palm as his elbow rested on the table. He glanced at Luka, noticing that she was wearing the same thing as yesterday. He knew that she didn't have other clothes at the moment, but he didn't mind. He won't deny it, this human femme had _killer_ legs. He felt a hard jab on his side and grunted. Wincing and rubbing his side, he turned to Bumblebee and who in turn, gave him a warning look.

"Will said to take you shopping today Luka!" Suri smiled and piped up. She paused at eating her cereal in order to mention that to Luka. "Will said that you might as well buy some small furniture and whatnot for your room since you probably will be living here from now on, something like that. And also clothes!"

"I know," Luka nodded. "...He told me yesterday."

"I suppose you need a ride as well?" Optimus glanced at her. Luka turned to look at the tall man, but remained silent. "I can find—" But the leader was cut off short thanks to the children.

"Let's take Sideswipe this time!" Zack grinned and looked over to Sideswipe. The platinum, blond holoform winked at the boy and smirked. The younger sibling pouted and crossed her arms.

"Aww...I wanted to stay with Bumblebee," Suri pouted and slumped down into the chair. Bumblebee chuckled softly and helped Suri sit up straight and correctly in the chair.

Ironhide glanced at the children and then the two blonds. He grunted, thinking it was a bad idea to bring either of two since they were bound to drive off somewhere else. Particularly Sideswipe. The weapons specialist looked over to the leader and knew he was weak against the children. Despite Optimus being the strong leader of the Autobots, he was definitely soft for the humans, especially children. Optimus glanced at the children then sighed softly.

"Alright, _both_ of them can go," the leader spoke up as the children's eyes gleamed in delight and pure joy. "However, you two are to _behave_, do I make myself clear?" The leader gave a warning look towards the blonds. He could trust Luka to take care of the children, but he highly doubt that the assassin could handle two young Autobots in their holoforms.

"Got it Boss," Sideswipe grinned. Bumblebee nodded and smiled nervously, remembering the time when he took the children to an amusement park and didn't come back home late at night. He shifted uncomfortably under his leader's stern gaze, but understood nevertheless.

After the children were done eating, they rushed off to get dressed. Luka stood in the kitchen, waiting for the kids to come back. Silence filled the room as neither of the Autobots spoke as did the assassin. Bumblebee shifted from time to time, feeling awkward whereas Sideswipe rested his chin in his palm, waiting. Optimus and Ironhide glanced at each other and then at Luka from time to time, and Mirage wanted to speak with Luka in Italian, however the time was not right. Then, Will and Epps walked in to pour themselves two cups of coffee.

"Whoa there, is everyone playing the quiet game?" Epps joked, stirring his cup of coffee as he noticed no one spoke.

"_S__ì_, you can say that," Mirage answered, smiling wryly at the major and the master sergeant.

"Luka," Will called out to her, looking over to the assassin as he took a sip from his coffee, then continued, "I've got a credit card for you to use for shopping today. I'll give the card to you in ten minutes alright?"

"Understood," Luka nodded and responded curtly. Will knew that it was going to take a very _long_ time to get her to speak more than a word and a few sentences. The major also knew that Luka wasn't adapt to interacting with others, so perhaps this nanny job could change that for her. Judging on the outlook of things, he knew that Luka didn't have a normal childhood. She didn't go out with friends to the mall, she didn't gossip over the latest trends, or check her phone every hour, she didn't interact wit guys to get boyfriends, she did none of that.

"We also got a phone for you," Epps joined in, smiling a bit. "It's got the kids' numbers in case you want to find them if they wander off, it has our numbers, meaning Will's, mine, and General Morshower's, and it's also got the Autobot's numbers in it."

"...They have phones?" Luka raised an eyebrow, looking at them curiously. Ironhide snorted and Optimus chuckled softly.

"Well it works like this, you call them now, the holoform's phone will ring," Will expalined, sipping his coffee.

"However, when we are in our bi-pedal modes and you call us, the call will be directed into our comm links," Ironhide grunted. Luka tilted he head and stared. "It's a way of us Autobots contacting each other, through our comm links."

"I see..." Luka nodded slowly then turned to Epps and Will. "I understand."

As the children came back, all dressed, Epps set his mug down and walked over to the table. He took out a box and gave it to Luka. She assumed that it was the phone since Epps was grinning. She took the box with ease, wondering if there was actually a bomb inside it.

"Oh cool! It's an iPhone 4s!" Zack grinned. "Geez, why is everyone getting white these days? I guess black is long gone."

"You got her a smartphone? Really?" Sideswipe raised an eyebrow at the men. Epps shrugged.

"Well it would make more sense since everyone is all about going for smartphones these days. Besides, she looks like a secretary enough already, it would throw the suspicions away if she carried an iPad or iPhone with her," Epps explained and chuckled, picking up his mug of coffee and sipped it. "You _do_ know how to use it right?"

Luka gave him a pointed look. Did he really take her for stupid? The assassin knew how to use and work a smartphone, nevertheless an iPhone. Epps noticed her look and smiled apologetically, holding a hand up to say sorry. Sighing inwardly, Luka quickly set up a password and adjusted the settings to her liking before pocketing the phone to the back pocket of her shorts.

"Wouldn't someone try stealing it from the back pocket?" Optimus raised an eyebrow towards the young woman. Like Epps, she too, gave him a pointed look.

"Optimus, she's an assassin, I'm sure she could _feel_ and tell whoever is trying to reach to her back pocket," Ironhide explained as Optimus processed the information. Then it clinked and the leader looked slightly flustered.

"Oh...My bad," Optimus, rubbed the back of his neck. Luka nodded in response. Will then walked over to Luka with a credit card in hand.

"Here's your credit card Luka, I trust that you won't go overboard with the shopping," Will winked and joked. Luka only blinked at stared before nodding and taking the card. She pocketed the card with her phone. "Oh yeah, if they ask you for your ID...then get Bumblebee or Sideswipe to pay for it."

"_What!?"_ the two blonds heard the major and gaped slightly. They were slightly slackjawed as Will just insisted that one of them would have to pay if the cashier asked for an ID.

"You heard me guys. Luka doesn't have a driver's liscense or an ID yet and you know as good as I do that some cashiers ask to check for your ID when shopping with a credit card," Will gave them a stern look. "Tomorrow we'll get Luka an ID, so for today, one of you just pay for her and we'll owe you back the money."

"Sideswipe you do it, I paid for the kids' breakfast materials yesterday," Bumblebee declared, causing the platinum blond to stumble slightly on his heelys.

"What? Aw come on Bee, really?" Sideswipe sighed. Luka closed her eyes and sighed inwardly. They honestly didn't have to treat her like a princess. She hated it whenever people did her favors and they insisted that she didn't have to do anything back.

"Sideswipe, just do it," Optimus decided to end the argument. He knew the children wanted to leave already and dragging out the debate would get them nowhere. "Bumblebee, you too."

"Yes Optimus..." They sighed as the children giggled and laughed at them.

"Let's go shopping now!" Suri cheered while Zack groaned and sighed. "Come on Luka!" And with that, Suri tugged on Luka's hand and raced towards the hangar where the vehicles were. Will could hear sneakers squeaking and boots clicking down the hallway, and he chuckled.

"Come on little man, let's not keep the ladies waiting," Sideswipe grinned and ruffled Zack's hair as Bumblebee followed the girls out. Zack huffed and swatted Sideswipe's hand as they walked down the hallway. As they reached to the car, the children decided to ride in their perferred car. Suri with Bumblebee in the Camaro and Zack with Sideswipe in the Corvette Stingray. As the kids got into the car they each chose, the drivers looked at Luka. Bumblebee unhooked the keys from his beltloop while Sideswipe leaned against his car, or rather his alt mode, twirling his keys.

"What?" Luka raised an eyebrow at them, not understanding why they were looking at her. The two blonds looked at each other and then back at her.

"Which car are you getting into?" Bumblebee decided to ask. Sideswipe merely grinned as he twirled his keys.

"Why don't you ride with me this time? You rode in Bee yesterday didn't you?" the platinum blond grinned cheekily over to Luka. Bee rolled his eyes. Sideswipe then rolled over to Bee with his heelys and grinned at him. "What'dya say Bee? Let me take her out for a spin."

"Just don't go overboard Sideswipe," Bee rolled his eyes as he turned around and walked to the driver's side of his car. He got in and started up the Camaro. Suri rolled down the window and waved.

"Relax Bee, I won't go _that_ fast..." Sideswipe winked at Suri who in turn giggled. Luka concluded in her mind that Sideswipe was just a flirt to any girl at age. Perhaps maybe elderly women included. "C'mon babe, let's go."

Luka inwardly rolled her eyes as she strolled over to the passenger's seat and opened the door before getting in. She buckled in the seat belt as Sideswipe got in. He started up the car and revved its engine, causing Zack to cheer in the back. This only made the blond grin even more. As Bumblebee drove out of the hangar and went on ahead, Sideswipe turned to Luka and winked.

"No diamonds okay sweetheart?" He joked as Luka gave him a deadstare. He caught her look and quickly turned away, driving after Bee. Sheesh, this girl really couldn't take a joke. From the corner of his eye, he glanced at her. The assassin looked serious, yet at ease. He won't lie, his eyes trailed up her legs from time to time, but quickly returned his gaze back on the road when Luka looked at him from the corner of her eyes.

"Hey Sideswipe, turn on some music," Zack grinned. The blond returned the gesture and turned on the radio, switching to a station which was playing Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO. Luka cringed inwardly at the loud music and was even more disturbed by the singing. Remember, Luka doesn't listen to music so she wouldn't know. "Awesome!" Zack cheered as the music blared. Sideswipe grinned as they entered the freeway, spotting Bee easily. Hey, the Camaro was yellow, very easy to spot no?

"Hey Bee!" Zack rolled down the window and waved as Sideswipe drove next to the Camaro. Bee turned his head to see the silver Corvette. Suri giggled and waved back. Bee noticed the slightly irritated look on Luka's face as Party Rock continued to blare through the stereo.

"Sideswipe, turn it down!" Bee shouted over as they continued to drive. Sideswipe grinned and pretended as if he couldn't hear.

He placed a hand next to his ear and called out, "What? Turn it _up_? Gladly!" The platinum blond grinned and then turned the volume up slightly higher, Zack in the background laughing and cheering. The assassin on the other hand, was starting to feel her head pound slightly. Sideswipe grinned as he put on his sunglasses and continued to drive. Luka, having enough, reached over and turned off the radio. As the music was shut up, Sideswipe turned to her and raised an eyebrow. "What'd you do that for babe?"

"Enough," Luka closed her eyes, then opened them. Sideswipe swallowed hard as violet eyes narrowed at him. "I rather not have a headache."

Bumblebee and Suri watched as the continued to drive. Bumblebee kept his eyes on the road, but from time to time, he would glance over to check up on Sideswipe and Luka. From what he was seeing right now, the assassin did not look pleased at all with the loud music. Bee shook his head, knowing that Sideswipe never learns.

"Looks like Sideswipe's in trouble," Suri giggled as Bee gave a short laugh.

"Seems like it," Bee commented and glanced at the rear view mirror to Suri. "He never learns. Guess he just wanted to show off or impress her."

"Well he's not doing a very good job huh?" Suri grinned as Bee laughed.

Zack watched as the tension became thick. He swallowed a bit. Sideswipe was going to get in trouble because he wanted to listen to music. Now Luka was going to get angry. Feeling guilty, Zack leaned forward as far as the seat belt could take him and tapped Luka on the shoulder. Luka glanced at the boy from the corner of her eye, acknowledging his presence.

"Luka don't get mad at Sideswipe..." Zack started off, shifting a bit in the seat. "I wanted to listen to music so Sideswipe just turned on the radio."

Sideswipe watched the scene play out. He didn't want Zack to cover for him. He'd never hear the end of it from Ironhide if he found out that his aft was saved by a child. Just when he was about to speak to dismiss Zack's apology, he watched as Luka's hard gaze softened at Zack. Sideswipe was surprised. She really was soft towards children.

"...It's fine," Luka let out a breath and glanced at Sideswipe. The blond stiffened up and continued to drive. "You can play music, just not that loud."

Zack brightened up and gave a short thanks and a cheer before looking at Sideswipe. Sideswipe chuckled softly and turned the radio back on, but quickly lowered the volume to a reasonable volume that Zacl would still be able to hear the music while Luka would not be annoyed.

After a few more minutes, Sideswipe followed Bee out of the exit and into the city, spotting the mall. The cars entered the parking garage and parked their cars next to each other. Zack and Suri got out of the cars and grinned. Luka got out of the Corvette and shut the door, she checked her backpocket and noted that her phone and credit card was still there. Bumblee locked his car as did Sideswipe and they both turned towards the kids and Luka.

"So up the elevator right?" Bumblebee asked as he hooked the keys back onto his belt loop. Sideswipe propped his sunglasses on top of his head and shoved his hands into his pockets as he rocked back and forth on his heelys.

"Yup!" Suri grinned and immediately took off to the elevator. Zack followed to make sure his sister would not get too far up ahead of them as the three young adults followed. They all entered the elevator and arrived at the ground floor at the mall. Once they stepped out, Luka sighed inwardly to see the crowds of people walking and shopping around.

"Okay you two, stick together so you don't get lost," Bee reminded the kids as they nodded. Zack also held up his phone to remind the grown ups that if they were lost, he would give them a call. Bee gave him a look. "Okay, well I'm saying this for your sister since she doesn't have a phone."

"It's okay, I can hold hands with Luka!" Suri chimed in and took hold of her nanny's hand. Luka stiffened slightly, but loosened up to find out that it was only Suri who took her hand. She blinked and looked down at their hands. "I won't get lost if I'm with Luka!" Suri reassured the guys.

"Damn, that's not fair," Sideswipe sighed as his shoulders slumped. "I wanted to hold hands with little Miss-Hard-To-Get." He said in a teasing tone, winking at Suri. Bee rolled his eyes at Sideswipe.

"You never learn do you?" Bee sighed as the other blond grinned in return. Running a hand through his blond and black tipped hair, Bee looked over to Luka. "So where do you want to go first?" Luka only stared and blinked as Bee asked her that. He was asking her _where_ to go? Luka rarely shopped. The only thing she counted as shopping was buying weapons. Surely that counted as shopping right?

"Why don't we start off with clothes?" Sideswipe offered as a start. Luka glanced at him, then nodded. This caused Sideswipe to grin as he rolled over to the directory. He looked at some of the stores that had for women. There was Hollister, Abercrombie&Fitch, Wet Seal, Charlotte Russe, Macy's, Victoria's Secret...though he wouldn't mind if he went in there.

"Let's just walk around and walk into the stores that catches Luka's eyes!" Suri suggested as Bee shrugged and Zack nodded. Smiling, Suri tugged on Luka's hand to tell her to follow as the younger girl pulled the assassin along, passing by some stores. The boys followed. Soon fifteen minutes had passed and Luka hadn't entered any of the stores they passed by.

"Luka, didn't anything catch your interest?" Zack looked over to his nanny. He was sitting on a bench with his sister as the blonds stood with the assassin. The assassin shook her head and blinked. Was there supposed to be something to catch her interest. That would probably only be knives and katanas, but she highly doubt they sold any of that in malls.

"Okay, you know what? We'll pick for her," Sideswipe decided and smirked. Luka raised an eyebrow at him. "Meaning that we'll pull you into a store and have you try on clothes and if we like it, we'll take it."

"Oh! Kinda like dress up!" Suri gasped and grinned. Then she clapped her hands and smiled at Luka. "You get to be a model for a day!"

"I suppose..." Luka blinked as Sideswipe grinned. Bee laughed and pushed himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Then let's go," Bumblebee smiled as they bagn walking. Luka stood where she was at, confused. Where were they going now? She didn't have the slightest clue on what they were exactly doing.

"Come on sweetheart," Sideswipe smirked and backtracked with Bee. The kids were ahead, but stopped, waiting for them. Luka stood where she was at, raising an eyebrow at them. The platinum blond looked over to Bee and Bee took the hint. In a flash, both blonds grabbed Luka's hands, a hand in their own and pulled her forward. This caught Luka by surprise as she let out a soft gasp and stumbled forward. The boys grinned back at her as they continued to pull her along. The children laughed as they saw this and ran after them as the boys ran ahead, pulling Luka behind them.

The first they entered was the Macy's department store. Luka actually bought a few button up shirts, black shorts, black ties, black blazers, and black gloves. Sideswiped sighed and shook his head. This girl probably never read a fashion magazine, which is most likely true. After purchasing the items, Sideswipe took her hand and ran off to another store with Bee and the kids following. They entered Hollister and Abercrombie&Fitch. In Hollister, Suri made Luka try on a few summer dresses and needless to say, Luka looked fabulous in them, in Suri's eyes. But she was sure Sideswipe and Bumblebee were appreciating the view as well. Even her brother Zack couldn't help but stare. Luka on the other hand questioned whether she really needed to wear a dress while on duty as it was inconvenient if something happened and she couldn't save the children. Suri shook her head at Luka's defense. She insisted that Luka buy the dresses.

"Come on Luka, you look so pretty in them! If you don't buy them, it'd be such a waste!" Suri tried reasoning with her nanny. She then turned to the guys. "Guys! Come on, tell her how nice she looked!"

"Uh..." Zack hesitated. Bumblebee looked around the room, rubbing the beck of his neck, avoiding Luka's eyes. Sideswipe on the other hand...

"You look hot!" He winked and have her a thumbs up. Luka closed her eyes in annoyance. Suri pouted at her and Luka sighed.

"Fine," She quietly gave up. It was no use arguing with children. They were quite stubborn.

"Yay!" Suri squealed and grinned. Luka changed out of the dresses and went back to her usual attire. She paid for the dresses using her new credit card, then walked out of the store with the bag. Suri followed her out and soon the boys. "Let's go in there next!" The young girl poited to Abercrombie&Fitch and as they walked in, Zack gagged at the pungent smell of perfume.

"Blecckk! This place stinks!" He cried out, coughing and covering his nose. Bee coughed a bit while Sideswipe wrinkled his nose. Zack couldn't take it so he decided to wait outside as Bumblebee and Sideswipe sucked it up and went in with the girls. As they went in, the same thing that happened to Bee yesterday was happening again. Young girls to women, to middle aged women, were staring at him and Sideswipe. Suri turned to them and giggled, wagging her finger at them.

"I told you so~" She sing-songed and took Luka by the hand to look at clothes. Bee awkwardly smiled at the women whereas Sideswipe smirked and winked at a few, acting cool. At this, Bee rolled his eyes at his teammate. Arrogant as always, Sideswipe loved to show off.

"Sideswipe let's go already," Bee grumbled as Sideswipe flirted with a cashier. Sideswipe glanced at Bee and sighed. He then gave the cashier a charming smile that would make girls swoon and winked.

"Sorry my lovely lady, I gotta jet," He winked and save a two finger salute to the girl who blushed and walked off with Bee to find Luka and Suri. They found the girls who were paying for a jacket. Luka was putting her signature as Suri grinned.

"You never know when it might get chilly! So you need a regular jacket and a fuzzy one for winter!" Suri chirped as she held the bag, Luka raised an eyebrow at her as they met up with the guys.

"Alright, let's get out of this store, Sideswipe's attracting a lot of attention," Bee rolled his eyes and pointed to the other blond who was busy flirting with a few shoppers. Luka raised an eyebrow at the scene. Did he seriously have a lot of free time on his hands to flirt?

"Alright, let's go!" Suri grinned, holding a few of Luka's bags. So far there was one huge back from Macy's, two bags from Hollister to hold the dresses, T-shirts, and a few pairs of jeans, and two bags from Ambercrombie&Fitch that had two jackets, a couple T-shirts and two pairs of jeans. Luka honestly thought this was enough for her, but Suri insisted that she needed a purse and wallet. Suri went ahead and found Sideswipe and began pushing him from behind. The flirt was surprised as the young girl pushed him out of the store, interrupting his conversation with the woman.

"_Patetico flirtare..._" Luka shook her head at the sight. She was about to walk out until she felt two bags taken from her. She turned to see Bumblebee carrying them. He gave a sweet smile and held up the bags, hinting that he would carry the bags for her. Closing her eyes, Luka nodded and walked out of the store as Bee followed. Outside, Zack was laughing at Sideswipe.

"Alright, we've got two more things and that should be it!" Suri jumped and cheered. Zack doubted it was _just_ two more things. "We've gotta get Luka a purse and a wallet! Meaning since it's come down to that...Bumblebee and Sideswipe has to pay!" She sounded _way_ to happy when she said that, the blonds noted.

"Fine, fine, alright babe, I'll pay for the purse," Sideswipe volunteered. "Since I'm such a gentleman..."

"Pfft. Yeah right," Zack snorted and gave a cheekily grin as Sideswipe rolled his eyes and gave the younger boy a noogie. "Hey! Quit it Sides!"

Luka found it strange how Suri knew all these brands. They had visited Coach, Michael Kors, all these brands that Luka never heard of. Well then again, her terms of shopping meant shopping for weapons, not clothes or accessories. They stopped at Juicy Couture and Suri squealed. She tugged Luka towards a white-cream colored velour handbag.

"I think you would look good in this one!" Suri smiled up at Luka. Luka eyed the price tag and sighed inwardly. At least it wasn't crazily overpriced like the others. Suri took the bag and trotted up to Bumblebee. She whispered in his ear and he grinned. While Sideswipe was busy flirting, _again_, Bee took the chance to pay for the bag since Suri told him that it was on sale, which Luka didn't know. Turns out the bag was actually 80 dollars instead of 228 dollars. Summer sale, talk about typical.

When Bee finished paying, they walked past Sideswipe who gaped as he noticed the big, pink bag that has the purse inside. He jerked his head back to do a double take, and called out to them, "Bee you paid for the bag!?"

"Yeah, it was only 80 bucks. I'll leave you to pay for the wallet," the sweet blond grinned cheekily while the kids laughed. Luka couldn't help, but soften her look at the scene. It was strange, yet over all amusing.

"Slaggit Bumblebee!" Sideswipe growled as Bumblee's blue eyes twinkled with mischief. Sideswipe began chasing after the blond as Bee let the kids hold the bags as he ran. Luka watched as two men chased after each other, a sight that you don't see every day. After the two had calmed down, they resume shopping, stopping at stores in between so Suri could pick out hair accessories for Luka. Then they stopped at a Louis Vuitton store. Sideswipe's fale started to drain its color as Zack laughed.

"Haha! Sides is losing his color!" Zack teased. Bumblebee chuckled as the platinum blond gave a sour look directed towards Suri.

"Oh sure, leave it to me to buy a super expensive wallet!" he grunted as Luka walked into the store. Suri giggled and skipped inside. Luka glanced a few wallets, she admits that they did look rather nice, however...

"_E 'molto costoso per un portafoglio..._" Luka murmured, looking at some of the wallets. A sales man noticed her and began trying to sell Luka something. She turned down the offer, but he was persistent. Either he was desperate to get a raise, or he wanted something else. The sales man noticed Luka from the start. In his eyes, she was stunning, with killer looking legs. So the naive sales man decided to attempt to get her number.

"Would you like to look at this? It suits you very much," He offered, but Luka shook her head.

"_No, grazie,_" Luka spoke softly. The man's heart soared to hear her voice, and she spoke a foreign language as well. That's it, he _had_ to get her number!

"Are you sure? Because I believe this would trutly go well with you," He shot back, giving her a smile. Luka snorted inwardly.

"_Sei fastidioso..._" Luka muttered.

"Excuse me?"

"No, it's nothing..." Luka shook her head. "I'm not interested."

"But—" He was cut off short as a head leaned over Luka's shoulder and hummed. Luka didn't look surprised though.

"Find anything you like yet _Luka_?" the man hummed, his tone was slow and suave. Luka blinked. This was the first time he had actually called her by her name. When he said her name, it rolled off his tongue perfectly. It was...odd.

The sales man stiffened up as his attempt to get the woman's cell phone number was interrupted. In front of him, besides the woman, was a young man probably a year or few older than her. He was everything the sales man was not. The man was wearing a silver T-shirt, dark blue skinny-skater jeans, and silver heelys. A pair of silver shades were resting on top of his head and he had a white G-shock watch on his wrist. This man knew how to accesorize. Not to mention he had a dogtag necklace and a few studs and earrings on his ears. The man had blond hair that looked as if it was bleached to the point that it was very light, pale blond...platinum even. What intrigued the sales man the most was this man's eyes. Such a shocking shade of blue...was he wearing contacts? Nevertheless, this man was like a model before him.

"...Sideswipe," Luka closed her eyes and acknowledged his presence. She opened her eyes and glanced at him. The so-called male model was peering over her shoulder, looking at the wallets.

"This once looks good," He pointed to a wallet in a Damier canvas, the color was peach-cream with grey.

"...That's 625 dollars," Luka glanced at him. "I refuse."

The sales man wondered who this man was. He certainly seemed close to the woman...perhaps a friend? He hoped so. He hoped that this man wasn't a significant other. The man rolled his eyes and shifted some of the bags he was holding. Was he holding her shopping bags? The platinum blond watched the woman before motioning the sales man over. Gulping, the sales man walked over and noticed how the blond was pointing to the wallet. Then he held up his credit card and pointed it to the register. Taking the hint, the sales man took the wallet and went to the register before something clicked in his mind. Was this guy buying it for the woman? Secretly glancing back at the pair, the employee noticed how the woman caught on what the blond was doing, giving him a disapproving look, and ready to scold. He couldn't hear what they were saying, but the employee's eyes widended to see the blond's face lean closer to the woman. He noticed the blond smirking and brushed the woman's bangs away from her face. He said something, then walked off to pay for the wallet. The employee rushed to the register.

"_Che cosa era che tutto di…?_" Luka mumbled as she watched Sideswipe go off to pay. She noticed how the children and Bumblebee were waiting outside, sitting on a bench. She then glanced at the time on her phone. It was only 2:30 pm. They had been shopping for quite awhile. Next thing she knew, Sideswipe walked back over to her and handed her a bag with the wallet wrapped up nicely. He winked at her before taking her hand, pulling her out of the store. Then he leaned down to her ear.

"He's staring at us," Sideswipe whispered, a playful smirk gracing his lips as the corners of his eyes moved to the employee. Luka's violet eyes followed his and noticed the employee looking defeated. She then turned her gaze back towards the children as they noticed the two walk out.

"You're finally done!" Suri cheered as Zack groaned.

"Finally!" He threw his arms up dramatically. Bee laughed.

"I apologize," Luka closed her eyes and bowed her head slightly, causing Zack to blush and waves his hands around.

"N-No! I was just joking! Luka needs these things so I don't mind," Zack smiled sheepishly at her. Luka opened her eyes and looked at him, her gaze softening.

"I see..." She spoke quietly, glancing at the four. Then, what surprised them, they couldn't believe it themselves. For a moment they _thought_ they saw Luka give a twitch of a smile. But their eyes could have been misleading as a blank look was shown on the assassin's face.

"Alright, let's go home," Bumble suggested as he picked up some of the bags. Luka was about to take some of the bags until Sideswipe snatched them away and began walking ahead of her. Blinking, Luka watched as Bumblebee and Sideswipe walked ahead, carrying her bags. They stopped and turned their heads. Bee smiled sweetly at her and Sideswipe smiled softly.

"You coming or not?" Sideswipe winked and smirked as the children laughed and ran after the young men. Luka watched, then let out a breath.

"We'll wait for you if you want to take a rest," Bumblebee offered, smiling. "It must be tiring walking in heeled boots."

"_Sì, sì, sto arrivando..._" Luka sighed out in Italian. She walked after the group. "I'm used to walking in them." With that, she stalked after the group, headed to the elevator.

**-Chapter end-**

_**Whoa! Super long chapter here! Haha, sorry, it must have been boring since all I did was describe shopping. But, there was at least some suggestive romance/flirting in here so I hope that satifies you all! Now, onto the translations!**_

_**Buongiorno: 'Good morning' **_

_**Bambina: 'Child' or 'Baby-girl' Once again, a petname for Luka in Italian**_

_**Sì: 'Yes' Pretty straight forward **_

_**Patetico flirtare...: 'Pathetic flirt...' Yeah, Luka's calling him that haha!**_

_**E 'molto costoso per un portafoglio...: 'It's very expensive for just a wallet...' **_

_**No, grazie: 'No thank you' **_

_**Sei fastidioso...: 'You're annoying...' **_

_**Che cosa era che tutto di…?: 'What was that all about...?' **_

_**Sì, sì, sto arrivando...: 'Yes, yes, I'm coming...' **_

_**By the way, the purse and wallet that Luka got, just search it up. The wallet is from LV and it's called, 'Sarah Wallet' and the purse from Juicy Couture, well I guess you can try googling white velour handbags haha. Anyways, sorry for the boring chapter about shopping, but lots of suggestive/flirting in this chapter and there's more next chapter! Please continue to review, favorite, and follow guys! **_


	7. Lingerie, Italian food, Trust?

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again my dear readers! It brings me great joy of how many people are liking/loving/interested in this story! The number of reviews, followers, and favorites make my heart soar! :) So thank you very much you guys. I decided to answer some of the questions/comments in your reviews. **

_**Nyghtflower-pack**_**- As my first reviewer, thank you very much! Glad to that you think Luka is cute for being clueless with children because since she's so self reserved, she doesn't know how to react to caring for children. And thank you, I intended to make Bee look nice in his holoform ;) **

_**Lunar Radioactive**_**- Yay for brownie points! This idea just came to me in a dream so hey, why not use it for a story? Glad that I gave you an idea for your next story:) As for the Italian, I decided, 'Hey why not have Luka speak some nice-sexy foreign language? Italian sounds pretty good.' So you'll definitely be seeing/hearing more Italian coming from Mirage and Luka :)**

_**moonwhiteangel**_**- Thank you! I'm glad that you think this story is good and interesting! And glad to know that you think Bumblebee is adorable in the story :) Well assuming that shopping might be taken as boring, I'm relieved that you didn't think the shopping chapter was boring because it might have been too detailed over some things haha! But thank you! :D **

_**EvilPurpleCookiePenkeyMongui n**_**- It is interesting isn't it? An assassin turning into a nanny. I thought so too when I thought about the idea, but decided to give it a try. Turned out to be a great idea!:) **

_**Jazz's lil ninja**_**- Haha! Well I don't know if he's a hopeless romantic, but if you think he is, then okay. I pictured him to be like a flirt or someone who definitely takes pride in his looks so I decided, 'Hey, why not make Sideswipe a cute flirt/ladies' man?' :P**

_**athleanaprime21**_**- I'm glad you're liking the plot! :) **

_**LikeIWasNeverThere**_**- Well that really depends, I'll let you guys as the reader decide whether this should be a BumblebeexOC or a SideswipexOC fic. However I won't reveal my secrets so you guys can ponder about what the canon/main pairing is ;) There's definitely going to be events with each Autobot or group events. So think of it like harem if you wish haha! But the pairing is still a secret ;) Just know that there will be flirting/romance/fluff between Luka and the guys, not just Bee and Sides. **

**I think I get the message for 'keep up the good work' or 'update soon' :) I just answered the reviews that seemed to have questions or a bit of explaining. Now then, please continue to review, favorite, and follow and enjoy the chapter! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Transformers belong to its rightful owners. I only own the OCs, Luka Bucaneve, Zack Morshower, and Suri Morshower. **

**-Story Start- **

The group was just about done with shopping. Luka—well, mainly Suri—managed to pick up some necessities such as towels, hair brush, _women necessities_, and a few more other things. Just when they were about to leave, Suri gasped. They forgot one import thing.

"We forgot to buy some things!" Suri gasped, remembering. Luka blinked and tilted her head in confusion. More things? Didn't she have enough? She had enough clothes, she got a purse, a wallet, a phone, necessities for pampering herself, so what else are they missing. She also didn't want to carry anymore bags. It wasn't her that didn't want to carry more bags, she was glancing at Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and Zack who volunteered to carry her things. Luka didn't like it when she owed others favors.

"What else are we missing sis?" Zack looked at his little sister, setting the Hollister and Abercrombie&Fitch bags down. Sideswipe glanced at the bags, then it clicked in. A smirk crawled up on his face and Bee shuddered. He knew that look.

"_Lingerie_," Sideswipe simply said as Zack's face started to flush like a tomato. Suri nodded as Luka stared. Was he serious? Luka thought for a moment, it was true that she needed to buy underwear and bras otherwise she would have to wash her pair every single day. However she didn't want to do _lingerie_ shopping with men around. Even Luka knew that this had to be done privately.

"Come on Luka, we gotta go to Victoria's Secret!" Suri tugged Luka's hand. The older woman raised an eyebrow. Victoria's Secret? What kind of store was named liked that? That _pink_ store that displayed lingerie? The lingerie the store sold was considered to be shameless in Luka's eyes. Double push-up bras? Thongs? Corsets? What in the world was this store selling? Suri continued to pull Luka inside the lingerie shop as the boys waited outside, despite _Sideswipe_ being tempted to go in and "help out."

This shop was beyond Luka's imagination. Never in her life had she seen so many types of _shameless_ lingerie. She cringed at how most of the undergarments were just lace or string. Were women these days this shameless? Luka cringed inwardly to read some of the products they sold. Body glitter? Body power? The perfume was unbearable as well. This shop perhaps sold over 20, maybe even more, types of body mists and perfume. The smells ranged from fruits to flowers to who knows what. Luka almost gagged. She stared at some of the products, wondering what has happened to women the recent years as she stared them. Kissable fragrance? Vanilla Craving _Edible_ Powder? What, now you can _eat_ powder that goes on your body? Luka raised an eyebrow at this one, _Edible Body Icing in Midnight Chocolate_. _Flirty Little Secret Perfume Oil with Pheromones_...what? Wait, what in the world..._Tease for Two Kissable Honey Massage Gel in Luscious Honey_. And then..._Add Magic Lubricant_. What was this store even selling!? Lube? They sold _lube_!?

"Luka you gotta buy undies and bras!" Suri walked over and pulled Luka away from the shelves that sold these...items. "Meaning you gotta try them on!" Luka cringed. She knew her sizes, rest assured. She just didn't want to try the lingerie. But knowing that stalling would just drag time on, Luka sighed and decided to go look for some decent lingerie. Not ones that were just string, not ones that were completely lacy, just decent ones.

Outside the store, the boys waited on a bench. Zack was playing a game on his phone while Sideswipe glanced at his watch. Bumblebee just waited and sat on the bench. The blond and black tipped boy knew how shopping for lingerie would take a long time. When Sam was with Mikaela, it took nearly 30 minutes to an hour. Of course, Sam was inside the store since Mikaela dragged him inside. Bee felt awkward so he waited outside for them. Knowing Luka would probably be the same like Mikaela, the blond was patient. The other blond on the other hand...well he was curious. He _wanted_ to see.

"Come on Bee, let;s go inside," Sideswipe suggested with an impish grin. Bumblebee rolled his eyes and gave Sideswipe a warning look.

"No Sideswipe. If you went inside, you definitely would look like a pervert," Bumblebee reasoned. Then he looked at the store and pointed inside. There were men inside the store, no doubt. But the men that were inside were either cashiers, or with their girlfriends or wives. "Besides, if you walked in there by yourself, it definitely would make you look like a creep."

This caused the platinum blond to roll his eyes. He could just lie and say that he was an employee coming back from his lunch break. But the other Autobot continued to give him a disapproving look so Sideswipe had no choice, but to give up. Bumblebee was such a joy kill from time to time. Then Sideswipe got an idea and grinned impishly. He turned towards Bee.

"Go dress up as a girl," He said. This caused Bumblebee to choke on his saliva and Zack to look up from his game, looking at them with wide eyes.

"What? Why the slaggin' hell do you want me to—" Bumblebee rambled, then caught onto Sideswipe's idea. "No. No _slaggin'_ way am I going to dress up as a femme just so _you_ can go inside!"

"Why not Bee? You would get to see girls too," Sideswipe grinned as Bee face palmed. Zack raised an eyebrow at then two.

"Even if Bumblebee dressed up as a girl..." The boy started, receiving a dead look from the blond, then continued, "No one is gonna buy it, he looks way too much like a guy to look like a girl."

Zack had a point. While Bumblebee possessed an innocent look for a face, Bumblebee's physique was just too boyish/manly. Bee may not be as buff as Ironhide in his holoform, but he was lean, so wearing a girl's shirt would just show off his muscles. The biggest, dead giveaway would be the chest of course. Sideswipe and Bumblebee didn't have a bra to stuff napkins down to produce a makeshift chest so it would be a dead giveaway that Bee was a boy if he dressed up as a woman. Sideswipe looked defeated.

"Slag," The platinum blond sighed. Bumblebee rolled his eyes, annoyed that Sideswipe would suggest such a thing for him to do. Besides, he wouldn't hear the end of it if Suri and the others back at the base if Suri saw him. He rather save himself the embarrassment. While waiting, Sideswipe thought again and this time, he grinned. "I can just go in and say that I'm her _boyfriend_."

"Sideswipe, stop it," Bumblebee warned. Sometimes the arrogant idiot was so full of himself that he wouldn't think. "Just give it a rest. They're probably done by now and are paying at the register."

"If Luka found out, she probably would never talk to you ever again or she'll hate you for life," Zack chimed in cheekily. The assassin rarely talked to them anyways, but Sideswipe rather not have someone holding a grudge against him so he sighed and plopped down on the bench next to Zack.

"Way to be joy killers guys, thanks," Sideswipe sighed. The other two just grinned at each other and snickered.

Back with Luka and Suri, Luka was trying on a few bras and undergarments. She made sure Suri was standing outside the door of the fitting room just so the child would not run off and get lost. After a few minutes of trying them on, Luka finally changed into her regular attire and opened the door. Suri stepped back to see Luka walk out, carrying the bag with a few undergarments.

"This should do fine for now," Luka glanced down at Suri before walking to the cashier. While paying, the cashiers offered Luka if she wanted to buy any of the products. The assassin glanced down at the shameless products before refusing. She had no use for them anyways. After paying, Suri and Luka walked out to see the boys sitting on the bench.

"Ready to go now?" Bumblebee looked up at them. Luka nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a breath. Shopping was tiring. Especially when you bought a lot of things in one day.

"I'm hungry," Zack sighed, his stomach growled. Sideswipe laughed and poked the boy's stomach gently. "Can we get something to eat Bee?"

"Yeah, let's go out to eat!" Suri smiled and piped up. Luka watched as Bumblebee laughed and ruffled Suri's hair.

"Alright, let's go get something to eat," Bee smiled then glanced at Sideswipe and Luka. "Any preferences?"

"_Nessuna_," Luka answered. Bumblebee tilted his head at her. What did she say? The assassin looked at him then sighed, "It means none."

"Come on princess, you sure you don't have a preference in what to eat?" Sideswipe's teasing tone rang out as he got up from the bench. "Want some Italian?" He joked, but only received a hard stare. Was he making fun of her? Before Luka could speak, the children's eyes brightened up.

"I wanna try! Luka can tell us what kinds of foods there are and stuff!" Suri smiled. Zack grinned and nodded. Luka sighed inwardly, closing her eyes. Children were really a handful.

"Well majority goes for Italian so let's go," Sideswipe grinned and laughed Luka remained silent. Bumblebee smiled sheepishly at the assassin, mouthing the words, '_I'm sorry about him_' to her. She nodded her head in acknowledgment.

"I heard there's a nice Italian cafe down the street," Zack looked over to Sideswipe and Bumblebee. "Should we go to that one?"

"Whatever floats your boat little man," Sideswipe smiled as Zack hopped off the bench. The boy smiled and picked up some of the bags as the two blonds followed. Suri took hold of Luka's free hand as Luka held the Victoria's Secret bag in the other.

"Let's go!" She grinned as headed off to the elevator to go to the garage. Once they got to the garage, the men took out their keys and unlocked the cars. Then they popped up the trunks and placed the bags in. The bags that Bumblebee were carrying went in the Camaro's trunk and the bags that Sideswipe and Zack were carrying went inside the Corvette's trunk. Luka slipped her lingerie in the Camaro, believing that if she left it with Sideswipe, he might mess around and who knows what he would do. Once everything was in the trunks, the trunks closed and the children went in the preferred car they chose. Once again, Luka stood there as both blonds leaned against their own cars and glanced at her.

"Wanna ride with me again babe?" Sideswipe grinned, twirling his keys again. Luka let out a breath. She didn't want to hear strange songs blasting through the stereo and she didn't want a headache. Closing her eyes, she turned and opened the door to the passenger's seat of the Camaro. Sideswipe pouted. "You're harsh babe, but I like it."

Bumblebee rolled his eyes at the other blond before pushing himself off the side of his car and walked to the driver's side. Sideswipe got into the Corvette and started up the car. As quick as his given title as an Autobot, Sideswipe took a head started to the Italian cafe to get a table first.

"Let's go Bumblebee!" Suri grinned and buckled in her seat belt as Luka did the same. Bee chuckled and started the Camaro then backed up before driving after Sideswipe. Bumblebee merged onto the lane next to Sideswipe as they stopped a red light. Turning his head, he saw Sideswipe with his shades down. He raised an eyebrow as Sideswipe smirked and revved the Corvette's engine. So that's how it was gonna be. Bumblebee knew it was bad, but he couldn't turn down a _racing_ challenge.

"..._Davvero_?" Luka muttered under her breath as Bumblebee grinned back at Sideswipe, revving the Camaro's engine in response. "_Gli uomini e le loro auto..._"

"Finish line's at the parking lot of the cafe!" Sidswipe smirked and called over. Zack rolled down the window and grinned at Suri, waving.

"We're gonna smoke you guys _soo_ bad!" Zack challenged with a grin. Bumblebee knew he was at a slight disadvantage because he had two girls in the car who probably preferred to stay within the speed limit. However, hearing Zack prompted Bee even more. So Bee smirked at the other blond, which meant that he was taking on the challenge.

"Bumblebee..." Suri warned, feeling unsure if racing was race. Luka on the other hand, knew that this was bound to happen some time soon. So, the assassin just closed her eyes and leaned back in the seat.

The traffic light turned green and the cars raced off, speeding to the cafe. Suri gave a squeak and held onto the seat belt as Luka was jerked back slightly. Sideswipe was ahead by a bit as the Corvette sped past the Camaro. Luka turned her head to see Sideswipe lift up his shades and wink at her before stepping on the gas. She briefly saw Zack waving at her. She watched as the Corvette turn into a corner and sighed inwardly. Suddenly, Bumblebee smirked and within a few moments, the Camaro gave a sharp turn. Suri shrieked in the back as Luka jolted a bit. As the Camaro turned, so did Luka. Briefly her shoulder brushed against the blond driver's shoulder. After the turn, Bee continued to speed after Sideswipe. Soon both cars were neck to neck until Bumblebee decided to add some more power. He stepped on the gas and accelerated. Bee saw the parking lot and the Camaro gave another sharp turn. Suri was thrown around in the back seat as Luka gasped softly, The sports car turned sharply and halted to a spot.

"Waah!" Suri cried out as she jerked back as soon as the car halted to a stop in the parking space perfectly. She was too dizzy to see what happened next.

Luka on the other hand, as the car halted to a stop pefectly, it took a bit of power for Luka to prevent herself from bumping into Bumblebee from the side. One hand was on the incline of the seat while the other hand placed itself on the roof of the car, Luka's eyes closed as she let out a breath of relief until she opened her eyes. Apparently the impact of the stop of the car caused her to fly into Bumblebee. She would have hit him if she hadn't stopped herself. But as she opened her eyes, a pair of shocking blue eyes stared back into her violet ones. She hadn't realized that the impact had brought their faces close. She could feel Bumblebee let out a short breath as his eyes were wide. Blinking, Luka moved back and closed her eyes, her blank look once again showed as she opened her eyes to look at him.

"C_he era imprudente_," The assassin sighed out quietly. Bumblebee smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head.

"Sorry, my bad," He grinned sheepishly as he unbuckled his seat belt and got out of the car and opened the back door to check on Suri. "You okay Suri?"

"Are you crazy Bumblebee!? You almost killed me!" Suri excalimed, pouting at the blond teen as he laaughed softly. He unbuckled her seat belt and helped her out of the car. Suri's legs wobbled as she nearly fell over if Bee had not caught her. "Now I can't feel my legs!"

"Sorry Suri, really I am," Bee smiled apologetically. "Here, I'll carry you." And with that, Bee picked up the girl with ease and shut the door. Suri held onto him as he carried her. Within seconds, a silver Corvette pulled into the parking lot and parked. The two boys got out of the car as Zack ran over with a grin. Sideswipe locked the car and walked over, looking slightly annoyed. Seeing that everyone was outside, Luka got out as well anf shut the door. Then she walked over to the others.

"Bee you cheater!" Zack accused and huffed, but kept the grin no less. Bumblebee laughed as he readjusted his arms as he held Suri who had an arm around Bee's neck to prevent her from falling. The blond's arms were locked beneath Suri's legs as she practically sat on his forearm. "Suri, aren't you a bit too old to be carried like that?"

"Bee drove so fast that my legs went numb!" The sibling defeneded. Bee laughed a bit as Sideswipe rolled his eyes.

"You accelerated at the last minute," He scoffed as Bee gave an apologetic smile. He shrugged a bit.

"Hey, I wanted to win for once," Bee shot back, shrugging. Then he glanced back at Luka. He admits that he did go a bit crazy back there and that stunt resulted Luka to be sent flying if she hadn't caught herself. The blond thought for a moment and recalled what happened. When he stared back at her, he noticed how her violet eyes were calm despite the crazy speeding and screeching halt. He shook his head and turned his attention back to the others.

"Well let's go in!" Zack grinned and took Luka by the hand, rushing to the cafe. Sideswipe chuckled as Bee carried Suri inside. Once inside, Zack looked around in awe. The cafe certainly had an Italian feel to it.

"How many?" A waitress walked over and smiled. Zack turned to count the group and then turned back to the waitress.

"Five!" He smiled and grinned. The waitress smiled down at Zack and grabbed five menus and motioned them to follow her. She glanced back to notice the handsome men with the boy. One of them was holding a child so perhaps the child was a sibling? She certainly hoped that he wasn't married. Her eyes trailed over to the other handsome man. He caught her look and smirked, winking, resulting the waitress to blush. She quickly turned her head as she led them to their table. She couldn't help, but feel jealous over the woman with the men.

"Here's your table. I'm Emily and I'll be your waitress today," the waitress greeted as the party settled themselves at the table. "I'll be back to get you something to drink." With that, she placed the menus down and briskly walked away. Zack wanted to sit next to Sideswipe and Suri wanted to sit next to Bee. So that left Luka to sit in the middle between the two men. Now the waitress surely did feel jealous.

"She was checking us out," Sideswipe grinned, glancing over to Bumblebee. Bumblebee raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "But you were carrying Suri so she probably thought that you were a dad." He snickered.

"I doubt it, I'm sure she knows that someone as young as me can't have a kid," Bumblebee mused and glanced at Sideswipe who in turn just smirked.

"Haven't your heard Bee? Lots of young people these days are becoming parents. So she most likely thought that you had Suri from high school or something," Sideswipe gave the other blond an impish grin as Bee rolled his eyes.

"Hey Luka, do you recognize anything on this menu?" Zack questioned, looking at the menu with his sister. Luka blinked and stared down at the menu. Certainly she recognized some of the dishes, the ones that she didn't recognize were the ones she hadn't eaten before or ones that were just made up by the chefs in this cafe.

"...A few," Luka answered, nodding her head towards Zack.

"What's...gel...gelato?" Suri asked, reading over the name slowly so she wouldn't pronounce it incorrectly. Luka raised an eyebrow and glanced at the menu. Suri was looking at the desserts.

"It's ice cream," Luka answered, glancing at the girl as she brightened up.

"Really? Yum!" She bubbled as Bumblebee chuckled softly.

"You want to eat desserts right now?" He raised an eyebrow and Suri grinned toothily at him.

"Is this macaroni?" Zack pointed at picture and Luka looked at it. Then she glanced back at Zack.

"Yes..." She spoke softly, then glanced back at the picture. "However, we call it _maccheroni_."

Sideswipe listened with interest. The assassin might have thought he couldn't hear the words she muttered or mumbled most of the time, but he was able to hear every bit of Italian from her. It intrigued him. The words rolled off her tongue perfectly as she spoke them. Humans had such interesting languages.

"Cool!" Zack grinned and looked through the menu. The waitress, Emily, came back with a notepad.

"What can I get for you guys to drink?" She smiled, eyeing the two handsome blonds from time to time.

"Can I have a Coke?" Zack looked up to the waitress as she nodded and wrote it down.

"I want Sprite!" Suri chirped. Soft drinks for the children, that was understandable.

"I'll take a lemonsoda," Bumblebee smiled warmly at the waitress who flushed slightly. Emily wrote it down and looked over to Sideswipe and Luka.

"I guess I'll take a oransoda," Sideswipe grinned and winked at Emily. Emily flushed and wrote it down before glancing at the silent woman. Luka cracked open an eye and glanced at the waitress. Emily wondered if those violet eyes were contact lenses.

"Water," Luka simply said before closing her eyes. Emily nodded and rushed off to get the drinks.

"Luka, what's 'vino'?" Zack blinked, looking at the menu. Luka raised an eyebrow at him. Why was he looking at the wine selection? Then she remembered that the boy didn't know Italian.

"It's wine," answered the assassin. Zack made a face before looking at the food.

"Can I get gelato then? Ice cream looks so pretty in the pictures!" Suri looked up at Sideswipe and Bumblebee with pleading eyes. Sideswipe chuckled and grinned as Bee raised an eyebrow at her.

"Should you really be eating ice cream as a main course?" Bee questioned as Suri pouted.

"But I ate a big breakfast!" She protested. "Please Bumblebee?" The young girl looked at him with pleading eyes. The blond sighed, then smiled.

"Alright, but don't complain if you get a stomach ache Suri," Bee warned as the girl cheered in glee.

"I think I'll just stick with pizza, everything else looks way too much for me to finish," Zack made a face as Sideswipe laughed.

"Whatever floats your boat little man," The platinum blond grinned and glanced over to Luka. He peered over her shoulder to see what she was looking at. The nanny was just reading over the Italian words written on the menu. "Whatcha readin' princess?"

"Nothing of your concern," Luka closed her eyes. Sideswipe hummed as Emily came back with a tray of drinks, placing each in front of the person.

"Ready to order?" She piped up as the kids grinned.

"I'll have a slice of Pizza Margherita," Zack smiled up at Emily.

"Two bowls of cookies and creme gelato!" Suri piped up. Bumblebee raised an eyebrow.

"Can you even eat that much?" He asked as Suri looked at him.

"One bowl is for Luka!" She smiled. Luka raised an eyebrow, but decided to say nothing.

"Anything for you?" Emily blushed as she looked at Sideswipe and Bumblebee. Bumblebee smiled and shook his head.

"Nah, we're good hun," Sideswipe replied, then winked at her. He continued, "We came since the kids were hungry."

"O-Okay..." Emily stammered, she glanced at Luka who caught the waitress's gaze. The assassin shook her head silently as Emily took the hint that she didn't want anything. Besides, Luka already had something. Suri ordered two bowls of gelato just so the girls can have something in common. With that, Emily walked off to process the orders.

"Shy little thing huh?" Sideswipe's eyes twinkled in mischief. Bee shook his head.

Within fifteen minutes, Emily came back with Zack's slice of pizza and the two bowls of gelato for Suri and Luka. Zack dug right in as Suri gently pushed the first bowl of gelato towards Luka. Luka raised an eyebrow at her while the little girl grinned back in return. Sideswipe watched amused as he watched the child try to get the new nanny to open up. Luka nodded her thanks and tooks the spoon, eating the gelato. Suri grinned and took a spoonful, eating it. She squealed in delight.

"It's so sweet!" Suri cheered and took another spoonful. Zack looked at his sister curiously.

"Really? Can I try some Suri?" Zack asked and his little sister agreed. She scooped some gelato and fed it to her brother. It was an adorable sight. Sibling love. Luka watched the children giggle and smile as they ate. She was too busy watching them, that she didn't realize the two blonds.

Luka felt her hand getting tugged. She blinked and turned her head to see Bumblebee taking her hand and placing his mouth over the spoon. His eyes were closed in wonderment as he tasted the gelato. It was cold, yet sweet. Both of adults didn't realize that Bumblebee kept a hold on Luka's wrist as the spoon was in his mouth. Luka blinked and watched, then realized that her spoon was in _his_ mouth.

"Now that's just not fair Bee," a smooth voice called out. A hand reached over and tugged on Luka's wrist, forcing the spoon out of Bee's mouth. Sideswipe raised an eyebrow at Bee.

"I wanted a taste," the holoform shrugged and licked his lips. The gelato was certainly sweet. He wouldn't mind if he had some more.

"...I'm getting another spoon," Luka said with a blank look. She then gave the spoon to Bumblebee as she got up and went to get another spoon. Bee looked puzzled, holding the spoon that Luka gave him. Did she not want it back?

"Haha! That was hilarious!" Zack grinned at Bee who didn't follow what was going on? Had he done something to offend her?

"Bumblebee you usually ask the person first before doing that," Suri scolded. Then it clicked in his processor. He had impulsively took the young woman's spoon without permission and ate. Not to mention the woman already _used_ the spoon. Bee panicked, worried that she was now furious with him.

"Relax Bee, although I have to say that I'm pretty jealous," Sideswipe commented. His eyes glittered with mischief and a smirk graced his lips. He continued, "That was some indirect kiss there."

"What?" Bumblebee raised an eyebrow as Sideswipe burst out laughing. The children too, were giggling and covering their mouths. The blond holoform didn't understand what was so funny and what they were laughing about. In a few moments, Luka came back with another spoon and sat down.

"_Che c'è da ridere?_" Luka questioned softly, raising an eyebrow at the children.

"N-Nothing..." Zack spluttered. The assassin didn't buy it, but did not question him. Luka continued to eat the gelato as the blonds sipped their drinks.

Sideswipe glanced at the woman. She was certainly a mystery, it was no wonder why he and Bumblebee were so curious about her. She was nothing like the Camaro's charge and the charge's girlfriend. He wondered what kinds of reactions he would get to see since the assassin kept a straight and blank expression most of the time. That, or hints of annoyance were displayed. An idea popped into his processor. He glanced at Luka before leaning over. He noticed a bit of gelato. He grinned inwardly. Swiftly, the platinum blond leaned over and licked the bit of gelato from her cheek. He was expecting a surprised reaction when he only say the corners of her violet eyes trail over to him. Eyes blank of any emotion.

"_Che cosa stai facendo?_" She spoke in Italian. She paused, then spoke back in English. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Oh, just decided to get some of the gelato off your cheek babe," Sideswipe grinned. From far off, the waitress, Emily, watched in pure envy. A good looking guy just licked her cheek and the woman didn't even look pleased! How she would love to trade places with the woman right now!

"...I see..." Luka responded, then took the napkin and wiped her cheek. Sideswipe sighed inwardly. She was tough to crack. Even when he got into her personal space, she only looked blank or annoyed and then pushed him back. He didn't think assassin were _this_ hard to crack.

"You're such a bad flirt Sideswipe!" Suri giggled and grinned toothily at him. The platinum blond had a mock expression of hurt and placed a hand over his heart.

"Ouch, that hurt princess," he pretended to sound hurt and wounded. Bumblebee rolled his eyes at his actions. Oh please.

"Like they all say in TV shows, love hurts," Suri shot back and giggled, finishing up her gelato. Zack laughed as well, already done with his slice of pizza. Luka finished the gelato and was about to grab her napkin to wipe her hands until Sideswipe took her hand gently. His eyes twinkled as the corners of his blue eyes trailed over to a certain waitress who was staring at them intently. Luka didn't understand what was going on, but she did know that Sideswipe wanted to make the waitress quirm in pure jealousy and envy. Luka stared back at him. She didn't want to take part, but she knew that it would be meaningless.

Not surprised, Luka watched as Sideswipe licked the gelato off her finger. Luka let out a breath and looked to the side, annoyed. It took awhile for Bumblebee to stifle his snickers and laughs as he watched Sideswipe make the waitress's eyes widen and Luka's irritated expression. Once he was done, Luka wipe her hand with the napkin. She sent Sideswipe a look before going to the restroom to wash her hands.

"You're a bad flirt Sides," Zack laughed as the blond winked. He reclined in the chair and hummed.

"Hey, it's pretty fun watching human reactions," he grinned and joked. Suri just shook her head as Bumblebee snorted. He waved Emily over and the waitress quickly went over, face still flushed. Bee handed her his credit card and smiled sweetly. Emily could have sworn her face was heating up faster than ever and if it was even possible, she could even get a nosebleed just by staring at his gorgeous face. She stammered a quick 'thank you' before swiping the card for the bill.

"I think she likes you Bumblebee~" Suri giggled as Bumblebee smiled a bit. He ruffled her hair and chuckled.

"Sorry Suri, but things won't work out you know what I mean?" Bee gave her a wink that could have made any girl swoon. The little girl grinned and laughed.

"Because you're just out of this world," Suri joked, the pun made Bee grin wider.

By the time Luka came back from the restroom, the waitress came back with the bill as Bee signed it. He took back his credit card and smiled at Emily who blushed in return and scurried off. Some human femmes were just so shy. Luka stood by the children as they got up, ready to go. Sideswipe laughed at their excitement as he went ahead and left the cafe to head into the parking lot.

Luka followed slightly after. As she stood in the parking lot, she watched Zack and Suri joke around and play. She thought over the job she was given to by their uncle. She had never seen or witnessed a person to put their trust on an assassin to watch over children. It still stunned her. She was an assassin. She could have killed the children by now. But she didn't. She had morals and the general took advantage of that. Knowing she had morals and that she was weak against children, N.E.S.T. Took Luka in to watch and care for the children while working for the military group. Sometimes Luka wondered if her morals would bite her in the butt and didn't know if this was the karma. Perhaps if she didn't have such morals, she wouldn't be tied down like this.

"...Luka?" Her thoughts were interrupted as the assassin glanced behind her. The name sounded so foreign, coming from him, yet like Sideswipe, when he said her name, it rolled off his tongue smoothly. Bumblebee tilted his head, azure eyes showing concern and wonder as he walked up besides her. "Everything okay?" He questioned again.

"_Non è niente_," Luka reassured. "Forget it."

The blond looked unconvinced. But then again, she was usually in deep thought and she kept to herself. He looked at her once more before nodding, taking her word for it. He noticed the children were with Sideswipe, waiting at the cars for them. Suri was waving at them as Zack called out to the two to hurry up. Glancing back at the young woman, Bee smiled sweetly.

"Let's go," He spoke and in a swift moment, he took Luka's hand and pulled her forward. He jogged to the Camaro as Luka stumbled after him. She glanced down at their hands. It was an odd feeling, his hand was warm just like how Suri held her hand during the mall. As they stopped in front of the group, Bee released her hand.

"So you wanna ride with me again babe?" Sideswipe offered, only to receive Luka's famous dead look. Either way, both drivers were bound to speed. "I won't play the radio as loud~" He bargained.

"_Non importa comunque_," Luka sighed out. It would be the same anyways so she opened the door to the passenger side of the Corvette. This made the silver blond grin as Bee rolled his eyes.

"So we're going back to the base now right?" Zack got into the backseat of the Corvette as Sideswipe nodded. He glanced down at his G-Shock watch, noticing the time was now around 5 pm.

"Yup, gotta head back," Sideswipe started the car and glanced at the rear view mirror. He saw Bumblebee get inside the Camaro as well as Suri and the car started. It backed up and drove out of the parking lot. "Alright, seat belts on?"

"We're not going to speed are we?" Zack asked, putting on his seat belt. "Cuz if you do...I can't guarantee that my food will stay in my stomach." Sideswipe grimaced and cringed at the thought of the kid puking in his car. He nodded at Zack.

"Got it little man," The blond noted as he started backing up the car and pulling out of the parking lot. Luka glanced outside the window, watching the people cross the streets and cars drive by. It was also bright out too. It was also another reason why assassins entered the cities at night, so they could not be seen when working. Luka's thoughts were about to trail off again until she heard her name being called. "Luka."

"..."

"Luka..."

"..."

"Luka, look at me," Sideswipe commanded, his voice was stern. Curiously, Luka turned her head to look at Sideswipe only to have him place his sunglasses on her face. She blinked a few times, staring at him through his shades. "You're going to hurt your eyes if you stare outside with the sun out."

So that was the reason. Nodding her head, she acknowleded his reason and continued to look out the window. From time to time she would glance back at the driver. His blue eyes were focused on the road, his hands on the steering wheel. Zack yawned from the back, rubbing his eyes as he slowly dozed off. Silence filled the car. From the corner of her eye, Luka watched the blond driver drum his fingers against the steering wheel as he drove on the freeway. She watched in slight wonder.

"Like what you see?" his teasing voice called out to her. She turned her head to look at him, only to see him smirk and wink at her. Blinking, she turned her head and continued to look out the window. "Man you really know how to make a person—or rather an Autobot—feel nervous and awkward with that silence." Sideswipe looked at her before continuing, "It's only been two days so I understand that you're still weirded out by the fact you're sitting in a robot and a solid projection is presented to you as well as becoming a nanny, but you can trust us."

Despite how reassuring that sounded, Luka didn't buy it. Trust was one of the biggest things that leads to an assassin's downfall. Trust no one, no body, just trust yourself. Be weary of the client as well. In society, assassins could trust no one, but themselves. Luka ignored Sideswipe's words and continued to look out the window as they drove in silence. The people at the base, the children, the Autobots, everyone had been welcoming when she arrived. They provided her a room, a paycheck, a credit card, a phone, and they let her go out as long as she is with the children. They were all welcoming and warm.

Would she be able to trust them?

**-Chapter end-**

_**Well guys, I hope that had a bit more romance. It's not as subtle as the previous chapter's. Well the next chapter is actually more shopping, but it's furniture shopping and, it's with Ironhide. Haha! Gotta have a pickup truck to carry the furniture you know? Anyways, let's get started with the translations! **_

_**Nessuna- 'None' **_

_**...Davvero?- '...Really?' **_

_**Gli uomini e le loro auto...- 'Men and their cars...' **_

**C_he era imprudente- 'That was reckless' _**

_**Maccheroni- 'macaroni' That's pretty straight forward haha! Considering Luka explained it**_

_**Che c'è da ridere?- 'What's so funny?'**_

_**Che cosa stai facendo?- 'What are you doing?'**_

_**Non è niente- 'It's nothing' **_

_**Non importa comunque- 'It doesn't matter anyways' **_

_**Well guys, I hoped you liked the chapter! Please continue to review, favorite, and follow! **_


	8. Open Up

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello again my dear readers! I'm so sorry for not updating for a bit. School is going to start in just 3 days...or 2 so I'm a mess at the moment. I am glad to see many reviews, favorites, and follows! Please continue, it makes me a very happy writer :) Time to answer some reviews again, so let's get started. **

_**KnockOut'sFanGirl221-**_** Haha! Yes, at the first impression, Sideswipe does have the worst manners to treat a girl at the moment, being a flirt and player, etc. But there's more than meets the eye as they all say. I planned for him to act like that as a cover up. The next few chapters will explain his character a bit more so stay tuned! ****Grazie mille! ****E 'per colpa tua e di sostegno dei lettori che posso aggiornare tutti i giorni! :D**

_**moonwhiteangel-**_** I'm glad you think so! Chapter 7 was kinda like a chapter where Bumblebee and Sideswipe can open up and use a bit of their charm ;) It brings me great joy that you are enjoying Luka like I am. It's fun typing how she reacts and what she does so I'm very happy that you like Luka!:) Oh boy, Luka and Ironhide, they're both intimidating in their own ways as Will mentioned :P **

**By the way, in Chapter 7, some of you may wonder how I know that stuff in Victoria's Secret. Haha, I looked on their website just to see if there was any matieral I could use for the chapter and discovered they sold those items. I was surprised, but not to much because, well, it's **_**Victoria's Secret**_**. You can expect that store to sell those kinds of things. Anyways, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Transformers belong to its rightful owners. I only own the Ocs, Luka Bucaneve, Zack Morshower, and Suri Morshower. **

**-Story Start-**

As soon as the group arrived back at the base, Will and Epps came out to greet them. The kids smiled and greeted back as Luka nodded her head in acknowledgement. When Bumblebee and Sideswipe popped open their trunks, the two military men gawked at the number of shopping bags in the trunks. Will glanced over to Luka and raised an eyebrow. He didn't peg her to be a shopping fanatic due to her persona. Luka caught his look and shook her head. Instead, she pointed to Suri and then the bags. Will took the hint. Suri was the one who helped Luka shop. Young girls these days knew how to shop more than adults.

"Louis Vuitton!? You bought her a _Louis Vuitton_ wallet!?" Epps gawked at Sideswipe who smiled sheepishly. "Do you _know_ how expensive that brand is...for just a wallet?" Epps shook his head and then rubbed the side of his face. "You _seriously_ know your bands Sideswipe."

"What can I say?" Sideswipe smirked and shrugged. He decided to bask in his glory of being the only one "in-style."

"Juicy Couture, not bad. At least you didn't buy a Louis Vuitton purse," Will joked and grinned. Bumblebee laughed while Sideswipe rolled his eyes.

"It was on sale so I just paid for it," Bumblebee grinned, remembering how he beat Sideswipe on paying the bag first.

"Yeah, yeah, boast all you want Bumblebee," Sideswipe rolled his eyes. The kids helped unload the trunks and set the bags near Luka. Luka nodded her head in thanks to the children.

"Well you might as well do all the shopping in one day," Epps suggested. Luka cringed inwardly. More shopping? She had enough already...

"We'll keep the kids here so you don't have to worry about double duty," Will chuckled as the children pouted.

"Aww..." they sighed, they wanted to go out again.

"Sorry guys, but it would be pointless if you guys went. She's going to buy some furniture for her room and other necessities. And since it's furniture, I don't think Bee or Sideswipe would be able to carry the heavy load," Epps explained, ruffling Zack's hair. Zack swatted his hand away and huffed. "So Ironhide is going to go with her."

"Ironhide?" Sideswipe bursted out laughing. They were going to put one anti-social person with another anti-social mech.

"Well his alt form _is_ a pickup truck so it would be much more convenient for furniture shopping," Will shrugged and smiled sheepishly. "Besides, we can't have you two hog Luka all to yourselves." Will joked and teased. Bumblebee rubbed the back of his neck, feeling slightly awkward while Sideswipe sighed.

"Anyways, we'll take your stuff up to your room. Ironhide's waiting," Epps pointed to the GMC Topkick across the hangar. Luka let out a breath and nodded. As she turned to walk towards the truck, she felt two pairs of arms wrap around her waist. She assumed the arms belonged to Sideswipe and Bumblebee—as far as she doubted Bumblebee would do anything this bold, but then again, he _did_ take her spoon of gelato and ate it. She turned to demand that they release her until she discovered the arms belonged to the children. Zack and Suri were standing on their toes as they held her.

"Come back soon so we can play Luka!" Suri smiled up at the nanny. Zack grinned and nodded.

"Yeah, don't spend too much time at IKEA trying to pick out what stuff looks better in your room!" Zack joined in. Luka blinked and glanced over to Will, Epps, and the two blonds. The four men smiled and waved at her. Slowly, she looked back down at the children and nodded as the kids let go. The assassin then turned her heel and walked towards the Topkick.

It felt strange...being held like that. The children only knew her for two days and the beginning of when they met, they didn't even want a nanny. Now they want to _play_ with her? It amused her greatly at how easily people gave their trust to others. It's only been two days and the children had put their trust in her to protect them as well as the people at the base had put their trust in her to stay and work at NEST. It was odd indeed.

"You ready to go?" A gruff voice called out to her. She turned her head to see the crazily, muscled man. The tall and strong man looked down at the delicate looking female. As delicate as she may look, Ironhide knew she was deadly. While she was away with Bumblebee, Sideswipe, and the kids, he and the other Autobots decided to research and see what they knew about her. There wasn't many files about her. Most of them only contianed her origin such as birthdate, ethnicity, race, appeance, and name. The files didn't say anyting about an assassin, but of course, the woman herself provided that information to them. When Ironhide heard about the General's and Will's decision to take her in, he almost wondered if they were crazy for a moment.

"...Yes," Luka answered. Ironhide nodded and walked around the truck and got into the driver's side. Luka climbed into the passenger seat, shut the door, and buckled in her seatbelt. The man started the truck and drove out of the hangar. Once again, silence filled the car.

Luka knew that this man wasn't much to talk. He perferred to be out on the battleground, firing away since he was the weapons specialist. She wasn't one to start conversations either so she remained silent. Instead, she decided to think about what she really needed to buy. She already was provided with a bed, desk, chair, a nightstand, and a bookshelf as well as a built in bathroom. Although the room looked bleak, she knew that if she was staying with children, they would look down at the bleak room and insist on another adventure to the mall. Already learning a few things about Suri Morshower, Luka knew that the girl was all about colors, considering that was also one of the first questions she asked to the assassin. Luka looked out the window to see the colors outside. She supposed she could buy a few _colorful_ things to put inside her room, just so Suri wouldn't complain about it later on.

The truck exited out of the freeway and into the city, driving into a big building labeled as IKEA. The two stepped out of the truck and entered the building silently. As they walked inside, Luka glanced at the man besides her. He definitely looked intimidating as people walked by and stared. Even the employees had to cower a bit. As Luka was handed a sheet of paper and a pencil, she blinked at it and glanced at the employee.

"Oh, when you find the piece of furniture you like, write the ID number on the paper and when you're done touring the place, you go down to the warehouse floor an pick up your furniture," the employee explained, taking that the woman before him had never been to IKEA before. Luka nodded her head in thanks and walked forward. The employee smiled, but then gulped to see the big man walking besides her. Work out crazed boyfriend perhaps?

"Do you have any idea what you need to buy?" Ironhide grunted, glancing down at Luka. She tilted her head to look back at him before continuing to walk.

"...I have no idea," She finally answered as Ironhide stared at her. "I have no issues with the furniture provided for me in my room, so I don't understand what I really need to buy."

"Then we can leave then," Ironhide concluded, but he continued to gaze down on the woman. She glanced up at him before continuing to walk, glancing at the furniture on display.

"However..." She started, glancing at a drawer then wardrobe. "Considering the children have went shopping with me earlier and bought a lot of clothes, I might as well buy a drawer or wardrobe." Luka looked at Ironhide as he nodded. He watched her write down the number of a black wardrobe down on the paper she was given. "Also...I suppose I could add some color to the room."

"Then go look for colorful decorations or something," Ironhide sighed, following Luka around as she wrote down a few things. He watched her as she wrote down the numbers for bathtowels, face towels, a few lamps, and a better chair for a desk.

As they continued to view the furniture, Ironhide couldn't help but notice how people were staring at them. He rolled his eyes. Why were they even staring at them? He momentarily glanced down at his attire. He looked like any regular soldiers that was on his off-day. Black tight T-shirt, dog tag necklace, green-camoflauge cargo pants, and black combat boots. Surely humans have seen soldiers returning from war and whatnot. Perhaps it wasn't him, but Luka. While she was busy looking through some drawer organizers, Ironhide secretly looked at her. She dressed up like a secretary only except she traded the pencil skirt with black shorts instead, she had black heeled boots that reached to her thigh. Perhaps what caught his attention the most were the knife holsters strapped to her thigh. Ah, maybe that's why people were staring. She had knife holsters on her.

"To think secretaries these days would marry soldiers," A woman nearby whispered to her friend. Her friend nodded and whispered back.

"They must have recently gotten married and moved in together, that's why they're shopping together," the other responded. Ironhide's super hearing picked up the conversation and blinked. People were staring because they assumed that he and the assassin were _married_? That was just plain ridiculous.

"What in the name of Primus are they even saying?" Ironhide grumbled. Luka glanced back at him, wondering if he had said anything that she needed to respond to. The man caught her gaze and shook his head. "Nothing."

Once Luka was about to be done, she noticed a bulletin board. It was those boards that you could hang on the wall. There was one that came with a whiteboard and one with a corkboard for you to pin pictures or reminders on the wall. Deciding to take up some space, Luka wrote down the number for the corkboard. She turned to Ironhide and nodded at him.

"...I'm finished," She spoke up. Ironhide almost missed it. He had to do a doubletake in order to realize that it was Luka who was speaking.

"Alright, let's go get your stuff and pay for it," He said gruffly. The assassin nodded as the two of them walked downstairs to the warehouse part of IKEA. Luka blinked and looked around to see aisles and shelves of packaged furniture. She blinked. She assumed that there would be the actual furniture, but it looks like she has to assemble it. "Alright, let's split the list up, you look for the first few and I'll look for the rest."

So the two split up the list and went to find the pieces of furniture. Luka found her drawer and chair. In the basket she carried were the towels ad other necessities such as bedsheets and covers and pillows. Ironhide on the other hand, found and carried everything with ease considering the muscle he had. They both met up and realized they needed to find the corkboard. When they found it, they reached for it, causing their hands to brush against each other.

Ironhide felt strange when he brushed his hand against the woman's. Luka's hand was small compared his, and there was something about femme's hands that were soft. Luka on the other hand was amazed about the sizes of their hands. Quickly snapping out of his daze, Ironhide took teh corkboard and walked towards the cash register. The assassin blinked and could have sworn she saw his face flush a bit of color. But her eyes were probably playing tricks on her. Why and how would a big, strong army guy be able to blush just because his hand brushed against hers? Sounds strange and unbelievable right?

"You going to be alright to carry those?" Ironhide had already swiped his credit card without Luka noticing. She scowled. Great, another favor she has to owe. Letting out a soft sigh, she glanced at the furniture that Ironhide had paid for her. She couldn't carry the drawer and chair all by herself so she shook her head. Ironhide grunted before taking out his keys. "Stay here, I'll drive the car by, Just stand outside," He ordered and walked off with the heavy set of furniture. Luka stood outside with the lighter furniture, waiting. Within five minutes, a Topkick drove up to Luka and the driver stepped out. Ironhide already had most of the furniture in the bed of the truck.

"Would you like me to help?" Luka asked as Ironhide picked up the rest of the furniture and placed it in the bed of the truck. He turned and grunted, shaking his head.

"I got it, now get it. Let's head back to base," He grumbled as Luka nodded and walked towards the truck.

The sidewalk was uneven and since Luka was wearing high heeled boots, it was very easy to trip over. Even for an assassin. Within a few seconds, Luka's heel caught onto a crack and the assassin stumbled forward. She braced herself for impact, but it never came. She blinked and looked up to see Ironhide holding her. He had an annoyed expression on his face, but his blue eyes showed concern. Slowly, Luka balanced herself and stood up properly.

"Be careful," the soldier grunted before turning around and walked back to the driver's side. Luka once again, thought she saw his face flush, but decided to shrug it off as she got into the passenger's seat. She buckled herself in and the truck drove off, heading back to the base.

"Clumsy, slaggin' femme," Ironhide muttered under his breath. When he caught the assassin, he accidentally caught her in an awkward way. She fell forward so Ironhide moved in front of her to catch her. His arms caught her, but he had brushed his hands against her chest in order to catch her. He knew in human society that he would have gotten slapped if he had intentionally _groped_ her. He quickly retreated to his alt form before Luka could realize. In the end, she never realized the accident and just sat in the truck quietly.

Luka glanced at him as they continued to drive. Ironhide wasn't all that bad. He looked intimidating on the outside, but since he was willing to catch her, she knew that he was kind. It was just the appearance that made people avoid him and assume that he was cruel or harsh. Ironhide felt her stare and turned to look at her for a moment. His blue eyes stared into her violet ones. Remembering that he needed to keep his eyes on the road, Ironhide quickly turned his head. Luka blinked her eyes and wondered what that was all about.

Soon the Topkick pulled into the hangar and the pair stepped out. When they looked around, they heard music playing and lots of laughter. Curious, the two walked towards the source of the noise. They found themselves at the lounge, watching Sideswipe and Bumblebee sing to _Love Story_ by Taylor Swift. The weapons specialist stared as the assassin watched with an amused look. The children, Zack and Suri, were cheering their favorite drivers as they sang. Will and Epps were laughing hysterically as the leader of the Autobots watched with curious eyes. Ratchet and Mirage on the other hand snickered.

"_Romeo take me somewhere we can be alone____" Sideswipe sang into the microphone as Zack had uncontrollable giggling. _

_"__I'll be waiting all there's left to do is run__,__" Bumblebee sang, cringing slightly at his own singing voice. Suri laughed and clapped her hands. _

_"__You'll be the prince and I'll be the princess,__" Sideswipe sang, flinching slightly at the lyrics considering that he was ____not__ a princess. Ironhide watched and turned towards the leader. _

_"What in the name of Primus is going on?" Ironhide raised an eyebrow at Optimus, who in turn, chuckled. _

_"The children were getting bored so they decided to do this... 'karaoke,'" Optimus explained. Luka glanced at the two army men who were laughing uncontrollably and then at the children who giggled and clapped. _

_"__It's a love story baby just say yes~!__" The two blond finished. When they were done, they realized Luka was standing there, watching and listening. For the first time ever, both blonds, blushed. The last thing they wanted was a pretty girl catching them awkwardly singing. _

_"Err...when did you get back?" Sideswipe flushed, turning his head to the side so she would not be able to see his flustered face. Primus this was embarrassing. He wanted to look and act cool in front of her, but instead he embarrassed himself. _

_"Awhile back," Luka nodded, raising an eyebrow at the boys. _

_"Luka you're back!" Suri grinned and skipped over to the nanny. She tugged on Luka's hand, motioning her to sit down on the couch. "You should have seen Bumblebee and Sideswipe! They were singing to every love song for us!" _

_"Heheheh..." Bumblebee smiled sheepishly. His cheeks were tinted light pink and he felt warm. Well this is pretty embarrassing... _

_"Hahaha! Sideswipe your singing sucks!" Zack laughed and rolled around on the floor. Sideswipe grumbled then smirked and began tickling the boy. The poor boy stopped laughing and instead squealed and tried rolling away from Sidedwipe's hands. "H-Hey! Quit that! Sides!" _

_"Revenge is so sweet," The platinum blond smirked and tickled Zack. _

_"I think Bumblebee and Sideswipe sang just fine!" Suri chirped. Bumblebee flushed and gave a nervous smile. _

_"Haha, thanks Suri," Bee smiled and ruffled the girl's hair. She squeaked and swatted his hands away. _

_"Want to give it a try Luka?" The innocent looking blond offered as he glanced towards Luka. The last thing Luka planned to do was sing in front of these people. Declining, Luka shook her head. _

_"I have to unload and assemble the furniture," She spoke softly. Suri looked defeated as she hoped to hear Luka sing, but she understood that she had to unpack and whatnot. _

_"Want some help babe?" Sideswipe winked, offering his help to the young woman. Luka stared at him before sighing softly. She might as well accept his help. _

_"...Go ahead," She replied, walking off to unload the furniture out of the Topkick. Ironhide noticed __where she was heading and went ahead to help her unload. The children noticed this and ran after them. __The whole group stopped as they placed all the furniture on the ground. Suri gasped. _

_"You got a cork board! Now whenever we take pictures, you can hang them on the board!" Suri cheered. Zack grinned and cheered as well, despite that he wasn't a picture type of person. _

_"Alright, let's start putting the stuff together," said the platinum blond as everyone started to open the packaging. _

_The children weren't allowed to handle the heavy pieces of furniture so they only brought the chair and cork board to Luka's room. Sideswipe and Bumblebee were assembling the wardrobe as Ironhide and Luka were assembling the drawer. Luka looked at Bumblebee from the corner of her eye and noticed how he was handling the wood carelessly. Letting out a breath and closing her eyes, Luka got up and walked over to the blond. She gently took his hand. Bumblebee stopped what he was doing. _

_"...You're going to get splinters if you handle it like that," Luka opened her eyes, her violet eyes drilling into Bee's blue eyes. _

___Ba-Bump_

_"O-Oh...right," Bee glanced at the wood and then his hand which was now in Luka's hand. "Th-Thanks."_

_Luka nodded and returned back to Ironhide's side to help assist with the assembling. Bumblebee cursed silently to his "heart." In reality, it was his spark going slightly erratic. Why was that? The blond furrowed his eyebrows slightly as he helped Sideswipe assembled the wardrobe. He didn't understand why his heart—or rather, his spark—went erratic. He shook his head and focused on the wardrobe. _

_"Alright, the drawer's done," Ironhide nodded towards Luka. The assassin nodded her head in thanks. She went over to the bag that had the towels inside. She glanced back at the drawer and knew she had to make an extra round. Sideswipe noticed this and smiled. He walked over and picked up the drawer with ease. _

_"Which way my lady?" The platinum blond smiled and gave the woman a playful wink. The assassin closed her eyes and let out a breath, expecting the blond to flirt. She cracked open an eye and walked towards the hallway. _

_"...This way," Luka spoke softly, motioning Sideswipe to follow. The blond followed her and as she opened the door and stepped aside, he walked in with the drawer. True to what Suri said, Luka's room was truly empty and it looked bleak. "Just set it down next to the desk."_

_"Maybe you can ask Will to repaint the walls or buy some wallpaper?" Sideswipe suggested as he set the drawer down carefully. Luka glanced at the walls, then shook her head as she hung the new cork board on the wall. _

_"That would mean I have to move furniture around again, I rather not," The soft spoken woman said as she stepped back to look at the board. It was still plain, but it was a start. _

_"I guess you have a point," Sideswipe shrugged. "Well let's get back to the others," he said and turned __to walk out of the room until he stumbled forward. Luka was already halfway out the door until she heard Sideswipe yelp slightly. _

_When she turned around, she saw Sideswipe falling forward and braced herself for the impact. The blond quickly caught himself by planting his hands on the sides of the woman's head. As he caught himself, his face was close to Luka's. Sideswipe's eyes widened as he froze in shock, his electric blue eyes were staring back into Luka's lavender eyes. _

___Ba-Bump_

_The two continued to stare into each other's eyes. Luka could feel Sideswipe's breath. She remained still, watching him without blinking. Sideswipe continued to stare into the woman's eyes. Something about them was enchanting. A human femme with purple/violet eyes? Last time he checked on the internet, the majority of human femmes had brown, blue, hazel, and green eyes. _

_"..." Silence welcomed the room and within a few more minutes, Luka was the first to break the silence. "Can you please move?" _

_"Huh?" The blond snapped his gaze away from her eyes and glanced down at the woman. She blinked and stared at him. He got the point and quickly pushed himself off the wall. Sideswipe gave a nervous smile and rubbed the back of his neck. "S-Sorry. My bad." _

_Luka nodded her head in acknowledgment and walked out of the room. Sideswipe watched her leave before letting out a breath and walking out as well. He ran a hand through his blond hair and followed her back to the others. What was that back there?_

_"Luka! We're done with the wardrobe!" Suri spotted the woman and jogged over to her. "Now you can put your clothes inside!" _

_"I'll go put this in your quarters then," Ironhide grunted and got up, picking up the wardrobe with ease and carried to Luka's room. Luka nodded her head in thanks. _

_"Let's go play Luka!" Zack grinned, running over to Luka with Bumblebee behind him. The blond smiled at Luka in greeting. The assassin just nodded. _

_"No Zack, she has to put her clothes and stuff in her wardrobe," Suri huffed, crossing her arms. Zack blinked, then looked towards to where Ironhide went. _

_"But Ironhide is setting it up in her room right now so she has time. So let's play!" Zack grinned and jogged over, taking Luka's hand gently. Luka glanced down at his hand, lookinh at it in wonder. Why was he holding her hand? _

_"Well aren't you pretty popular today?" Sideswipe grinned and winked at the woman. The assassin glanced at him from the corner of her eye, but said nothing. Instead, she slowly grasped Zack's hand and glanced down at the boy. _

_"...What would you like to play?" She asked, quietly. Zack grinned and cheered. Suri giggled and smiled as she ran over as well. _

_"Let's play hide and seek!" Suri offered and hummed. "Luka can count and we all hide and when she's done counting, she looks for us!" _

_"Sounds easy," Bumblebee smiled and shrugged. Sideswipe grinned. _

_"Alright, starting countin' to 30 babe," The platinum blond winked as Luka nodded, brushing his nickname aside. She closed her eyes and let out a breath. Then, she began counting. _

_"One...two...three...four..." _

_Zack and Suri giggled, then they took a hand of the young men and ran off. Zack hid with Bumblebee whereas Suri hid with Sideswipe. The base was big, but there were areas that the children were forbidden to enter. Luka didn't know her way around the base as well so it narrowed down the hiding places the pairs could go to. Zack tugged Bumblebee along, listening to Luka count. It was hard to tell if she was done counting since she was counting in her usual soft voice. _

_"Come on Bee, we gotta hide somewhere!" Zack whispered, looking around frantically. Bumblebee watched in amusement before getting an idea. It might result him to get in trouble, but he was sure his leader wouldn't mind. _

_"This way," Bumblebee picked up Zack and jogged towards Optimus's office/quarters. _

_Meanwhile with Suri and Sideswipe, the two walked along the hallways, looking for a place to hide. Suri opened a few doors, disappointed to only find narrow storage closets. She also had to make it seem fair to Luka since she didn't get to explore the entire base yet. Not to mention that she was also restricted to enter a few areas. _

_"Where are we going to hide?" Suri pouted and looked up at Sideswipe. The blond rubbed his chin and propped a thinking pose for the younger girl. Suri giggled and waited for Sideswipe to answer. _

_"Hmm...this is gonna be pretty tough Princess," Sideswipe looked around. His attention was soon caught with a certain room. He grinned and snapped his fingers. "I got it, come with me!" And with that, Sideswipe ran towards the room with Suri, hand in hand...towards ____Ratchet's Medical Bay__. _

_"...Twnty-nine...Thirty," Luka finished counting. She turned around and true to what the kids said, they were all gone. "____Dove sono andati...__" _

_Luka looked around the hangar and started walking. She glanced around the hangar, finding it empty. She began walking to the hallways and opened the doors. Honestly she didn't want to admit it, but she heard both pairs enter the hallways as she counted. It wasn't...cheating per say. You can't blame her, she's an assassin and listening intently is just one of those key things you need to have as an assassin. She heard them go separate ways so she decided to find Zack and Bumblebee first. The assassin turned and walked towards one end of the hallway, finding herself in another big room. She noticed Will and Epps. _

_"Hey Luka, exploring the base?" Epps smiled, walking over to her. She shook her head. _

_"Where are the kids?" Will raised an eyebrow. Luka turned to him and said nothing. Instead she looked around the room, searching under tables and around cabinets, anything that was tall. "Oh I get it, hide __and seek right?" The major smiled and watched the nanny search for the kids. _

_"____Li hai visiti__?" Luka turned and spoke. The major blinked and tilted his head. What did she say? _

_"Uh...no?" Epps answered unsurely. He was taking a guess what she was asking. _

_Luka nodded her head in Epps's response and turned to walk out of the room. She entered a different room. As she entered the next room, she stood there, examining the room from where she was at. In a flash, she spun around with a knife at hand. When she turned around to see who it was, she lowered her guard and placed the knife back in the holster, only to find Optimus. _

_"Is there something I can help you with Luka?" The leader of the Autobots glanced down at her. It was odd to see her in his quarters. Was there something she needed to speak with him about? _

_"...____Si può dire che...__" Luka let out a breath. She glanced up at the man. "The children are hiding. Have you seen them?" _

_The leader blinked and tilted his head. The children were hiding? Why were they hiding from Luka? Wasn't she supposed to watch over them? Perhaps the assassin had scared the children..._

_"No...I can't say I have," Optimus shook his head. Luka closed her eyes in slight annoyance. She hadn't expected this game to take so long. _

_"____...Maledizione...__" Luka cursed under her breath. Optimuse watched curiously as the woman opened her eyes. "I apologize for interrupting you then, I shall take my leave." As she was about to turn to walk out of the room, Optimus felt strange. Something was wrong with is alt mode. _

_"Odd..." Optimuse mused out loud. Luka stopped walking and glanced back at him. "I didn't think something was in my alt form..." _

_The two looked at each other momentarily before glancing back at the Peterbilt resting in the room. Slowly, the two walked towards it. Luka for a moment, thought she heard giggling. Optimus noticed her look and went over to the door, he opened it and raised an eyebrow at the sight. _

_"Err..." Bumblebee smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his head. _

_"Aww...Luka found us!" Zack pouted as she climbed off of Bee's lap. He carrefully hopped out of the semi-truck with the blond. _

_"No wonder why I have been feeling strange," Optimus mused, watching Zack and Bumblebee with an amused expression. _

_"Looks like you've found us, with some help," Bee smiled at Luka. She blinked and nodded her head a bit. _

_"Now you have to find Suri and Sideswipe!" Zack grinned. "We'll help you with that!" _

_"They can't be ____too__ hard to find," Bee chuckled softly. Luka nodded and turned towards Optimus. _

_"____Grazie,__" She thanked and walked out of the room. Optimus smiled and nodded his head towards her. She really was an interesting woman in his eyes. _

_The three walked out of the room and searched the hallways. Zack ran ahead and pried open doors, hoping to find his sister and Sideswipe. Luka and Bee followed behind. This was just like at the park again. There was an awkward silence between the two amd Bee shifted uncomfortably. He didn't know what to say to Luka and he didn't know what would happen. He wasn't sure what happened earlier when she took his hand. He convinced himself that it was his holoform glitching slightly. _

_"Umm..." Bee started, his throat slightly dry. He coughed a bit, catching the attention of the woman. "You still need a tour of the base right?" _

_"...I suppose," Luka nodded. She continued to follow the boy. Bee let out a breath and ran a hand through his blond, black-tipped hair. _

_"Would you like me to show you around then?" Bee offered, giving her a shy, nervous smile. Luka turned to to look at him, then nodded her head. _

_"____Sarebbe bello,__ thank you," Luka closed her eyes and continued to follow Zack. Bee paused in his steps and watched the woman walk in front of him. Did she just agree? Bumblebee smiled inwardly to himself. Maybe she was starting to warm up to them. _

_"We looked everywhere! I don't see them!" Zack cried out in frustration, sighing dramatically. The three had been searching for minute and there was still no sign of Suri and Sideswipe. _

_"What rooms have we searched?" Bee blinked and looked around. Luka leaned against the wall, watching them. _

_"Well we looked at the kitchen, the hangar, the storage rooms, our bedrooms, the mess hall, Optimus's room, and all the rooms we're allowed to go in!" Zack sighed and flailed his arms around. Bumblebee tilted his head and blinked. There was somethng odd about the list. The children were also allowed in..._

_"That's it!" Bee's blue eyes brightened up. He pushed himself off the wall and grinned. "I know where they're at!" _

_"Really!?" Zack gasped and grinned, jumping out and down. "Let's go! Come on Luka!" The boy ran over to his nanny and tugged on her hand, pulling her with him as they raced towards the medical bay. _

_As the group bursted inside, they were greeted by Ratchet who held a clipboard. His eyebrow was raised up, his glasses drooping a bit. Zack breathed heavily while Bee just laughed. Luka on the other hand, was just as confused as Ratchet was. _

_"Hey Ratchet, have you seen Suri and Sideswipe?!" Zack wheezed out. Luka gently rubbed his back in order to calm his breathing. _

_"Suri? Sideswipe? What is that slaggin' idiot doing now?" Ratchet grumbled. For a moment, the group thought that they heard a ____'clunk'__ somewhere in the medical bay. "Well I haven't seen them, I just came in here ten minutes ago."_

_"They probably came in here before you came in Ratchet," Bee explained, looking around the room. Luka observed the medical bay, not moving from her spot. She knew better than to touch the tools of a doctor or medical officer. _

_"We're playing hide and seek!" Zack chimed in. Ratchet raised an eyebrow and grunted. _

_"Well hopefully those two didn't touch my tools, or it's a wrench to the slaggin' idiot's helm," Ratchet grunted. Zack laughed as Bee smiled sheepishly. Luka walked around the room slowly, as she reached deeper into the medical bay, she picked up shuffling. They were here. _

_"____Nascondere per tutto questo tempo, sono esperto in questo gioco...__" Luka murmured, walking over to a cabinet and opening it. There inside the cabinet, were Sideswipe and Suri cramped inside. Suri giggled whereas Sideswipe smirked. _

_"Took you enough to find us babe," He winked and teased. Suri giggled and managed to worm her way out of the cabinet due to her small figure. Sideswipe on the other hand... "Aw great, I'm stuck! Hey babe, help me out will ya?" _

_"...____Fai da te__," Luka closed her eyes and pulled Suri up. Sideswipe raised an eyebrow in question as to what Luka had said, but ignored it and squirmed. _

_"Argh! Bee! Help me out!" Sideswipe ordered. Bee rolled his eyes and walked over, pulling Sideswipe out of the cabinet. The platinum blond dusted himself off and grinned. _

_"I gotta say, we make a pretty good team Princess," Sideswipe winked at Suri. The younger girl giggled and smiled, giving the older boy a high five. _

_"Are you done? If so, please get out of the medical bay," Ratchet grunted. Bee smiled and rubbed his head. Zack laughed and ran out of the medical bay with his sister. _

_"____Ci scusiamo per l'interruzione__," Luka nodded her head and walked out, leaving the two blonds with Ratchet. The two glanced at each other beforte looking at Ratchet. _

_"What'd she say?" They asked in unison, looking at the older man. _

_"She said sorry now get out!" Ratchet barked, sending the two running out of the medical bay. The group was back in the hangar, wondering what to do next until Ironhide came dusted his hands off and glanced at Luka. _

_"Your wardrobe's all set. You can put your clothes in it now," Ironhide nodded and Luka nodded back in thanks. She gave a glance to the children before walking to her room. As she arrived in her room, she let out a breath and began putting the newly bought clothes into the right places in the wardrobe. Apparently, the children were curious and had entered her room as well. Bumblebee and Sideswipe on the other hand, well...let's just say they weren't allowed to go in after Sideswipe made a comment on Luka's bra size. _

_**-Chapter end-**_

___**Holy crap guys, I'm so sorry for not updating for a long time! School is starting within two days and **____**I'm seriously a mess. Well now that school is going to start, I may be updating later than usual, but do now that I will be trying my best to update as fast as possible! Anyways, time to get started with the translations! :)**_

___**Dove sono andati...- 'Where did they go?' **_

___**Li hai visiti?- 'Did you see them?'**_

___**Si può dire che...- 'You can say that...'**_

___**Maledizione...- 'Damn...'**_

___**Grazie- 'Thank you'**_

___**Sarebbe bello- 'That would be nice'**_

___**Nascondere per tutto questo tempo, sono esperto in questo gioco...- 'Hiding for this long, they are experts at this game...'**_

___**Fai da te- 'Do it yourself'**_

___**Ci scusiamo per l'interruzione- 'Sorry for the interruption'**_

___**Well guys that's all for now. The next chapter shall be up soon! **_


	9. Mini Golf and Ice Skating

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello my friends! School has officially started and I've got to say, as a senior, I'm content with my schedule except for my English teacher. So first day of school is perfect until the last period. Sigh...so a little bummer for me, I gotta wait for an open slot for a different teacher. But anyways, let's move onto the story! The chapters will take a bit longer to update because of school, but please do submit your reviews and tell me what you think! Sometimes a review can just brighten up anyone's day, for example, like mine. Now then, on with the story!**

**-Story Start-**

After finally settling in her room, Luka sat down on her chair and looked around her room. It was still empty and bland, but it looked much better than before. She glanced at the clock. It was only six in the evening and the children went off to play with the Autobots. The assassin glanced at her wall where she had hung the cork board and her katana while her knives were on the nightstand. She still hadn't adjusted to the life as a nanny yet.

What was she supposed to do as a nanny? Just watch the children all day long? Become their servant? Luka didn't understand what was her job. When the general debriefed her of the objective, it was all too vague for her. What was the job of a nanny? A maid or a babysitter? Was it both? The assassin shook her head and let out a breath. None of it made sense anymore.

"Knock, knock. Anyone home?" A cocky voice was heard from the other side of her door. Luka scowled. What did he want now? Did the blond idiot know what privacy was? Or to be left alone. Then again, the blond was actually a robot and what did robots know?

"_Che cosa vuole adesso__...?_" Luka muttered under her breath as she got up and walked towards the door. She slowly opened it and stared at the platinum blond who in turn, grinned at her.

"About time babe, how long were you going to leave me out there?" He joked as Luka continued to stare. She blinked, then continued to stare at him.

"...Forever," The woman simply said, causing the blond to stumble a bit from shock. He balanced himself and frowned, pretending to look hurt as he placed a hand to his chest.

"Ouch, right in the spark," He pouted. Luka _almost_ rolled her eyes. Taking the hint that she was in no mood for jokes—and when has she ever—Sideswipe decided to cut to the chase. "Come outside, stop staying cooped up inside your room."

"...The children do not require my assisstance therefore I shall stay in my quarters," Luka responded, blinking and staring back at the blond. Sideswipe watched her and raised an eyebrow at the woman. She was still this formal with them? This girl needed to loosen up!

"Come on Luka, open up!" Sideswipe grinned and patted the assassin's back. She grunted and narrowed her eyes at the blond. "Let's get you started with that tour of the base!"

Within a minute, Sideswipe grabbed the girl's hand and began pulling her out of the room. Luka stumbled forward and was pulled along. She kept the scowl on her face as the boy continued to pull her out of the hallway. As the two exited and entered the hangar, they were greeted by the children and the other blond. The children greeted her with smiles and waves while Bumblebee smiled.

"Guess who I dragged out of her room~?" Sideswipe chirped in a singsong tone. Luka started to get irratated.

"Now we can give you that tour Luka!" Suri chirped and smiled, skipping over to the older girl. The younger girl tugged on her nanny's hand to pull her forward.

"Yeah! Bee promised you!" Zack grinned. Bumblebee smiled sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Luka blinked then released a sigh.

"I suppose we might as well get that tour over with now..." Luka nodded her head. The kids cheered as Sideswipe chuckled.

The children tugged Luka forward as the two blonds began the tour around the base. The group walked around the base, showing Luka the places they could go in and the places they could not. Luka watched as the two blonds interacted with other NEST soldiers. Every person they passed by, they were greeted by a warm smile. Luka wondered to herself a bit as she watched them.

"...Uka...hey Luka!" Zack voice called out to her. Luka blinked and looked down at the boy. He grinned at her and stopped waving his hands in front of her. She blinked. She must have dazed off.

"Are we so good looking at you couldn't help, but stare?" Sideswipe winked and smirked. Bumblebee laughed a bit, but smiled warmly at Luka. She could see the apologetic look in his eyes. The assassin closed her eyes and let out a sigh.

"Are you always this full of yourself?" Luka glanced at the platinum blond. He blinked, but grinned as he sidled up to the woman's side.

"Depends, are you falling for me yet?" He asked, winking at the woman. Luka stared at him before looking forward.

"No."

"Ow! My spark!" Sideswipe cried out in mock pain. He staggered backwards and held the spot where his heart—or rather, his spark—was. Suri giggled at her friend's dramatic pain whereas Zack pointed and laughed. Bee rolled his eyes.

"Quit it Sidesswipe, you're just going to annoy her," Bee chided, folding his arms as he glanced at his teammate.

"Hasn't he already?" Luka spoke softly, letting out a sigh. Bee blinked as Sideswipe froze. The kids blinked and gasped. Did she just tell a joke?

"You told a joke!" Suri cheered as she ran over to Luka. Zack grinned and laughed.

"It was either a joke or a side comment!" Zack ran over to his nanny as well.

"Oh come on guys, what she said was pretty hurtful," Sideswipe pouted, but the pout didn't last long as a grin replaced it. "Although it's finally a sign that you're icey, cold demeanor and shell is shattering. Right, _bella?_"

The kids along with Bee stared at Sideswipe with wonder. Did Sideswipe just speak in Italian? Since when could he speak in Italian? Bee blinked then mentally rolled his eyes. Oh, of course. Sideswipe _looked_ it up on the internet. Duh.

"_Si può parlare in italiano?_" Luka asked back in fluent Italian. Her eyebrow rose in curiosity as she unfolded her arms. She looked at Sideswipe, who in turn, smirked back at her and returned her glance with a wink.

"_Ho cercato sul Internet il mio caro_," Sideswipe replied. Luka inwardly rolled her eyes and shook her head. She should have known since he was a robot in his holoform after all.

"Uh guys...English please!" Zack waved his arms around. He felt left out of the conversation and for all he knew, the two could have been talking about him, Suri, or Bee behind their backs.

"Whoops, sorry little man," Sideswipe switched back to speaking in English as he grinned at the boy.

"That's so cool!" Suri chirped and hummed wth ausement. There were so many things about the Autobots that she didn't know.

"Why don't we go play mini golf?" Zack suggested as he looked around. "We're already done with the tour and there's nothing else to do around here."

"Yeah! Let's ask Will!" Suri smiled and grabbed Luka's hand and ran towards Will's office.

"Hey wait up!" Zack cried out, running after his sister and nanny, leaving the blond holoforms behind. The two blinked and glanced at each other.

"Mini golf?" Sideswipe raised an eyebrow as Bee tilted his head.

"I think Sam took Mikaela out to play that before," Bee shrugged and followed the kids.

"Will! Will!" Suri called out the major's name as she found him. Will stopped at what he was doing and glanced down at Suri. "Can me, Luka, Zack, Bee, and Sideswipe go out and play mini golf?"

"Mini golf?" Will raised an eyebrow as he glanced at the assassin. Did Luka even know how to play?

"Pleeeaaassseeeee~?" Zack begged as he arrived. The children begged and pleaded as Will looked over to Epps. Epps shrugged as Will scratched his head.

"Well I guess it's okay—"

"YAY!" The children cried out in joy as they jumped up and down.

"But don't go out too long!" Will warned, giving stern looks at the children and then he directed the look towards Bee and Sideswipe. "And you two better watch them."

"Isn't that Luka's job?" Sideswipe joked, grinning over to the woman. Luka simply closed her eyes and nodded.

"I'm saying this in case there is a deceptacon attack," Will said, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

"We'll be on the look out," Bee nodded. Epps laughed and patted the major on the back.

"Relax Will! They'll take care of it," Epps reassured as Will sighed softly. He nodded at the children and then to the three adults. "You guys go out and have fun."

"Thanks Epps, Will!" Zack grinned as he raced towards the hangar.

"We'll see you later Epps, Will!" Suri chirped and followed after her brother.

Luka nodded her head before walking after the children until she was pulled back by the major. She turned her head and glanced at him. Will was looking at her sternly and intently. The assassin blinked and turned around so she was facing the men. She assumed that since Will was giving her such an intense look, something must have came up.

"Luka, there might be a possibility that there is a deceptacon roaming around," Will began, looking at her. "To be honest, you won't be able to stand a chance against a deceptacon by their size scale so I want you to start trusting Bumblebee and Sideswipe, or any of the Autobots more."

The assassin raised an eyebrow at Will. Was he worried about her? But Luka knew what he was trying to get to. Despite being a high ranking assassin, she would stand no chance against a being that was ten times her size. He must have noticed how self reserved she acted towards Bee and Sideswipe. Luka released a sigh and nodded her head.

"I know it's hard for you to trust someone this quick, but if you and the children were attacked, don't let that pride get in the way. You have to work with the Autobots," Will explained as Luka nodded. She felt Sideswipe rest an arm on her shoulder.

"Don't worry princess, we'll protect you," Sideswipe grinned widely as Luka pushed his arm off her shoulder. She said nothing, but walked off to the hangar.

"And Sideswipe, just stop flirting. It's not working."

"What!?"

As Luka arrived at the hangar, the children were sitting on the floor, waiting for their drivers. The kids noticed Luka and perked up. They got up on their feet and walked over towards their nanny.

"Where's Bee and Sides?" Zack looked behind Luka to see if they were there.

"...They're coming," Luka nodded down at the boy. True to her word, Zack saw the two blonds walk into the hangar. Zack grinned and waved towards the boys who in turn, grinned and waved back.

"So which ride are you taking babe?" Sideswipe grinned and walked towards his alt form. He opened the driver's door and got in whereas Zack ran to the backseat, buckling himself in and shutting the door.

"...It doesn't matter," Luka closed her eyes and walked towards the passenger side of the Camaro.

"I see how it is, you like him better don't you?" Sideswipe joked, grinning at the girl. Luka turneds her head and gave him a dead stare.

"I rather not have to listen to your constant flirting," Luka replied, getting inside the passenger's seat.

"Haha! You just got told Sides~" Zack teased as Sideswipe sighed dramatically. He held his heart area and rubbed it.

"Your words wound me so _signorina_," Sideswipe joked and chuckled as he started up the Corvette.

"Yay! Off we go Bumblebee!" Suri chirped as she climbed into the back seat. Bumblebee chuckled as he got into the driver's side and started the car.

"Meet you at the mini golf course in the city Bee!" Sideswipe winked and gave a two finger salute before driving off. Zack waved bye to the three as he and Sideswipe sped off.

"Yeah, sure," Bee waved them off as he buckled in his seatbelt and put the Camaro in reverse. Then he drove out of the hangar after Sideswipe.

"This is going to be so much fun!" Suri cheered as she bounced in her seat a bit. Luka blinked, but turned her head as she looked out the window. Nothing of interest caught her eyes, but nevertheless, Luka continued to stare outside.

"Luka, your eyes are going to hurt if you stare out at the sun like that," Bee called out to her. It was strange to hear him say he name, it rolled off of his tongue nicely. The assassin turned her head and glanced at the blond. His hands were on the steering wheel and he was facing the road, but his eyes glanced towards her. "I have a pair of sunglasses in the glove compartment, you can put those on if you like."

"...I'll be fine," Luka simply stated and then turned her head once again to look out the window. She could feel his concerned gaze focused on her. The assassin continued to focus and pay attentiont to what was happening outside the window.

"Here," Bee's voice rang out again as Luka closed her eyes. What is with those who worry so much? Suddenly, she felt his hand grab her chin. Luka was about to retaliate when he turned her head to face him, but stopped when he slipped a pair of sunglasses on her. She blinked at the sudden color change as Bee gave her a soft smile before turning his head to watch the road.

Suri watched the two from the back and held back her giggles. She couldn't help it, it was too cute! She thought these things would only happen in books, TV shows and movies, but it was all happening right here in front of her. She felt giddy. It was like watcing an older sibling taking his or her girlfriend or boyfriend out and she was spying.

The rest of the caar trip was silent as the Camaro entered the city. When they had finally arrived at the mini golf course, Sideswipe and Zack were already inside, playing. Suri ran inside whereas Luka and Bee paid for their fees to rent the golf clubs and golf balls. As the two entered the golf course, they spotted the children with Sideswipe.

"Hey! About time you got here!" Sideswipe grinned, waving over to Luka and Bee. Luka nodded her head as she walked over while Bee carried the golf clubs. Suri ran over and held her hand out for the golf club.

"Be careful okay Suri?" Bee warned, handing her the club. The young girl smiled and nodded, then ran off to play with he brother.

"Do you want to play Luka?" Bee asked, smiling as he offered a club to her. Luka blinked, then stared at the object he offered to her. To be honest, she would rather use that as a weapon than to use it for her own personal entertainment.

"You don't know how to play babe? I'll teach you!" Sideswipe grinned and walked over. Luka closed her eyes in annoyance and heaved a sigh. He never gives up does he?

"Sides, you better watch the kids," Bee reminded, raising an eyebrow to the other blond. "You don't want Will or General Morshower to chew us out again right?"

"Aw slag, you're right!" Sideswipe stopped then quickly turned around to run after the kids. "Hey! Hey you guys! Don't go off too fa—ow! Slag it! Slaggin' golf club!"

"Sorry about that," Bee smiled sheepishly as he handed Luka a golf club. "Come on, let's at least kill some time by playing."

Luka watched with curiosity as Bee hit the ball lightly with the club and watched the ball roll into a hole in the ground. What kind of entertainment was this? She didn't see what was so fun or entertaining about hitting a ball into a hole. She raised an eyebrow at the blond as he smiled at her. He motioned her to try, but Luka simply shook her head. The blond tilted his head and watched the older girl with an amused smiled. He assumed that it was her pride as an assassin to remain stoic and serious at all times.

"Don't be so stiff Luka," Bee chuckled as Luka was reluctant to move. "Come on, I'll teach you." Luka didn't budge. He guessed that it would shatter her pride if someone had to _teach_ her something. "Okay here, why don't you hit the ball and give it a try? No harm in that. I won't even watch if you don't like people watching you."

"I'm fine," Luka grumbled and took a step forward. She only took a step forward because he wouldn't stop talking. The assassin set the ball down and readied the golf club. Her eyes narrowed down at the ball and then at the hole she saw in the distance. She released a breath before hitting the ball. Both Bee and Luka watched as the ball flew up into the air and rolled towards the hole. It rolled into the hole.

"...Wow, hole in one..." Bee whistled in awe. She looked as if she hadn't played golf before, but in the end, he proved her wrong. "How'd you—"

"Accuracy," Luka simply answered before walking over to the hole. She picked up the golf ball and looked at it before tossing it over to Bee.

"Or maybe pure luck," Bee joked, catching the ball with a slight grin.

"Call it what you like," Luka closed her eyes before walking to the next course. From the distance, she could see Zack, Suri, and Sideswipe. The children were busy playing, trying to get the ball into the hole through the obstacles. Sideswipe stood on the sidelines, watching them. The platinum blond spotted Luka and grinned. He waved over to her, hoping to catch her attention. He did, but Luka paid no mind. She didn't want to be caught in sight with him.

"Wow, looks like they're really ahead," Bee mused as he walked up to Luka. "Let's catch up to them."

For the next two hours, it was Sideswipe and the children against Bumblebee and Luka. It was obvious who was going to win considering Sideswipe and the kids were already ahead. However, Luka and Bee were ablw to catch up easily—with Luka's abnormal accuracy of course. Bee knew that Luka would end up losing on purpose in order to please the children. He chuckled to himself, surprised no matter how soft spoken Luka was, she was willing to lose in order to make the kids feel accomplished. So in the end, the children along with Sideswipe had won, but Luka and Bumblebee didn't feel defeated.

"We won! We won!" Suri cheered, jumping up and down in pure joy.

"Yeah! We won! We're so awesome!" Zack grinned and high-fived Sideswipe. The platinum blond grinned and ruffled the younger boy's hair, pleased to see how excited the kids were over a victory.

"It's okay Luka, maybe golf isn't your kind of thing. It's understandable that it's a guys sport," Suri walked over to Luka, smiling up at the nanny. "I mean, I only managed to score three wins because Sideswipe helped me."

"...It's fine," Luka nodded, clearly not upset. The victory held no meaning to her.

"Let's do a girls-kind of thing next!" Suri suggested. Zack's happiness deflated as he sighed.

"Aww...but Suri, we don't wanna go shopping," Zack groaned. Sideswipe chuckled and ruffled the boy's head. Girls and their shopping...

"No we're not going shopping silly!" Suri huffed and crossed her arms. "Let's go ice skating!"

"But there's no ice or snow...and it's not winter," Bee blinked, looking up at the sky. He was sure that it was summer currently and winter does not come until five more months.

"No there's something called an ice rink Bee!" Suri giggled and smiled. "It's an indoor ice skating rink!"

"But Suri, we can't play ice hockey," Zack huffed. "It can't be just me, Sides, and Bee playing. It's uneven, one of us would have to be the goalie and the other two would just keep on scoring!"

The three young adults watched the children debate what activity they should do next. Suri wanted to just ice skate whereas Zack wanted to play ice hockey. But since Suri was smaller than Zack, she wouldn't be able to play and she could possibly hurt herself if she tried to play ice hockey. Deciding to break the argument before it would turn into a fight, Sideswipe stopped the debate.

"Okay, let's do this instead. Since mini golf is a 'guy thing,' we can do ice skating next since it's a 'girl thing.' Then we'll switch back over to something for guys to do. Easy enough?" Sideswipe offered. Zack hummed, but nodded to the terms whereas Suri couldn't have been any more happier.

"Yay! Ice skating!" Suri cheered and grinned. "Let's go, let's go!"

Luak watched as the young girl rushed out of the golf course eagerly. Zack followed after his sister whereas Bee and Sideswipe went to the counter to return the golf clubs and golf balls. The nanny decided to go after the children as they waited at the parking lot. Soon the blonds walked out and headed towards to their cars.

"So where's the ice rink princess?" Sideswipe asked as Zack opened the door to the Corvette. Suri hummed and looked around. Then her head perked up as she remembered.

"Oh! There's one inside this mall!" Suri nodded. "I think it's only ten minutes from here."

"Alright, let's go then," Bee smiled and opened the door for Suri to get in. As soon as she got in, Bee turned to open the door for Luka, but she was already inside the passenger's side. He chuckled to himself as he shrugged and walked over to the driver's side and got in. From the other side, Sideswipe watched with an amused expression before getting inside his alt form.

After driving to the mall, the group entered the building and saw a huge ice rink in the middle. People were already skating inside. Suri squealed and bounced towards the counter to rent a pair of skates. Zack grumbled as he noticed how there wasn't anybody playing ice hockey. Luka walked with Suri, watching the girl with curiosity as she talked to the lady behind the counter. The lady smiled and handed the young girl a pair of white ice skates. Suri giggled and thanked the woman before going to a bench to put them on.

"What's your shoes size?" The lady smiled and asked. Luka blinked and tilted her head. Was she asking her?

"...It's seven," Luka blinked and was slightly surprised as the woman handed her a pair of white ice skates as well. Luka released a sigh as she went over to Suri to put on the skates as well. As soon as she was done, Suri stood up and waited for her.

"Come on Luka! Let's go!" Suri chirped and took hold of Luka's hand. Together, they hobbled into the ice rink. Suri wobbled slightly, but managed to pull herself together before taking baby steps on the ice. Luka on the other hand, stood still.

"Come on Luka! Don't you know how to skate?" Zack smiled as he skated by. Luka blinked and stared. She wasn't required to know how to skate. In fact, all her assassination missions did not involve snow. So needless to say, Luka had no idea how to ice skate.

"Come on babe, don't just stand there," Sideswipe grinned and winked at the older girl as he skated by. The platinum blond winked and smirked as he skated up to a nearby girl, starting a conversation with her. Luka almost snorted out loud at the sight. What is with women these days throwing themselves out at men? She didn't understand them at all.

"Luka, aren't you going to skate around?" Bumblebee smiled warmly as he skated over to the assassin. The silen girl glanced at him, then looked around the rink. She blinked and then looked down at the ice. "Could it be...that you don't know how to ice skate?"

Luka's cheeks almost flushed and burned of embarrassment as the blond asked her that. She didn't want to answer, knowing that it would be a blow to her pride that she didn't know how to move on frozen water. Plus, Luka's pride would shatter if she admitted that she had no clue so instead, Luka took very _tiny_ babysteps on the ice. Bee watched with amusement. Despite the little facade Luka was showing, he knew for certain that the nanny absolutely had no idea on how to ice skate. He knew from the moment she was silent and reluctant to answer his question.

"Do you want me to teach you?" Bee offered, his warm smile never leaving his face as he watched the assassin _attempt_ to skate.

"...No," Luka mumbled as she continued to take babysteps on the ice. She was getting nowhere at this rate and with the speed she was going at.

Bumblebee continued to watch for another moment, watching the girl wobble back and forth. She had some pride. His eyes glanced to see Sideswipe flirting up a random girl whereas the children were skating around, enjoying themselves. His eyes then returned to Luka. He watched her struggle a little bit more before deciding to skate over to her, holding his hands out to her.

"Come on, take my hands," Bee offered again as he continued to smile. Luka eyed his hands wearily then back at him. "I can teach you how to skate, I mean...would you rather have people stare at you as you try to skate on your own or would you rather have some help?"

"..." Luka remained silent. So much was at stake. She could risk her pride in both ways, but one way would be more drastic than the other. If she took Bee's help, she would just feel her ego get jabbed at, whereas if she tried to skate by herself, she could fall flat on her back or on her butt, which would then result complete embarrassment. She closed her eyes in annoyance, but opened them to look at the blond in front of her. Without an answer, Luka hesitantly placed her hands in Bee's.

"It's not so bad," Bee smiled and began skating backwards, pulling Luka forward. She wobbled and her hands immediately tightened their hold on Bee's hands. "Relax, I won't let you fall."

"_Faresti meglio a non..._" Luka muttered as she held onto Bee's hands as he skated backwards.

"_Non lo faro ',_" the blond grinned at the assassin. Luka blinked in surprise. He knew Italian as well. Though then again, he probably did what Sideswipe did, look it up on the internet. "Now just move as if you're walking."

"_Più facile a dirsi che a farsi..._" Luka grumbled as she did as Bee instructed. After the first few steps, she managed to do okay. However, she stumbled and wobbled, causing herself to fall forward.

"Whoa there!" Bee gasped and quickly moved forward, catching the girl. The blond caught the girl as both of them fell. Luka winced as she landed on him. "Luka, are you okay?"

"Damn Bee, you sure know how to score today," Sideswipe grinned and skated over with the kids. Suri giggled while Zack grinned at Bee, already catching on to what Sideswipe had said.

"Th-This isn't whaat it looks like!" Bee stammered, his cheeks turning red. He sat up, carefully holding Luka. This apparently caused Luka to sit in Bee's lap, which resulted Sideswipe to make more cat calls. Luka's facial expression remained stoic, but after catching onto what Sideswipe had said, perhaps maybe to Bee, he could see the faintest blush appear on Luka's cheeks.

Luka had no experience with men to be honest. The closest distance she has ever made with a man was to assassinate him. She never dated, she never had a boyfriend before in her life. All the men and boys she interacted with were either comrades, subordinates, superiors, clients, or those who were to be assassinated. It was a strange feeling when Bee held her hands, and it felt even more stranger now that she was this close to him. It was...foreign.

"Suuuu~re it doesn't Bee, sure it doesn't," Sideswipe grinned, skating over. "Man I'm pretty jealous of you now~"

"Just help us up already," Bee sighed, the blush on his cheeks would not fade away. Sideswipe laughed and skated over, stretching his hand out to Luka.

"Come on babe, take my hand," the platinum blond smirked. Luka closed her eyes in annoyance, releasing a breath before taking his hand as he pulled her up. She wobbled and placed her hands on Sideswipe's shoulders to balance herself. This action of course, brought a grin to the flirty blond's face. "Well _hello_ there..."

"Sideswipe you're such a bad flirt!" Zack laughed as he skated around his nanny and friend. Suri giggled and helped Bumblebee up on his feet.

"I'm probably better than you little man," Sideswipe smirked, earning a glare from the younger boy.

"Did you teach Luka to ice skate Bee?" Suri asked, smiling up at the blond. Bee chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. He didn't really teach her, just...held her hand and guided her along the way.

"...Shall we get going now?" Luka sighed, eyes closed in annoyance. She didn't want to skate anymore. She was better off standing on solid ground where she would not slip and fall.

"Race ya!" Zack challenged his sister and took off.

"Hey! No fair!" Suri giggled and raced after her older brother.

"Want to hold my hand babe?" Sideswipe's tone was teasing as he offered the assassin his hand. She would rather chop it off...

"Just take small steps Luka," Bee smiled and encouraged. Luka wanted to roll her eyes at him. That's what she had been doing all this time, yet she had still fallen.

"..." the assassin said nothing and started—well, attempted—to skate off of the rink. She wasn't making much progress.

"Hmm..." both blonds glanced at each other momentarily before grinning at each other. They skated over to the girl and each blond took a hand. Luka paused and blinked as she looked at them in wonder. Suddenly they jerked her forward, causing the girl to yelp out of surprise. The two boys skated ahead, holding her hands as they pulled her after them.

"Hey, look at Luka go!" Zack grinned and cheered, waving his hands at the three. Suri giggled and waved as well.

"Be careful you guys!" Suri reminded. The children could hear Luka yelp and _try_ to order the boys to stop pulling her. They could also hear couples and girls murmur among themselves, claiming how jealous they felt or how sweet the boys were acting. The siblings knew something was going start up, but they didn't know exactly what.

"_Lasciami andare!_" Luka yelped, startled as the two blonds continued to pick up speed as they skated towards the exit of the rink.

"Nah!" they grinned, resulting the assassin to let out another startled cry. The children only watched in fascination as every single day, they seemed to get more of a reaction out of their new nanny.

After Luka had finally calmed down and the group put their shoes back on, they walked out to the parking lot. Luka was already tired, considering she was dragged around by the boys. The children were still hyped up whereas the two blonds just smiled sheepishly back at the assassin. Suddenly, the ground began to shake. The group stopped their tracks.

"Wh-What was that?" Suri whimpered, sticking close to Luka as she looked around.

"That didn't feel like an earthquake..." Zack trembled, holding onto Luka's hand.

A large metallic foot appeared in front of the group. The children shriekd in terror whereas Luka backed away slowly. Immediately Bee and Sideswipe recognized what the object was and stood in front of Luka.

"_Che diavolo ...?_"

**-Chapter end-**

_**Wow guys, here I am! Sorry for the late update but school has started and it's definitely taking a toll on the availble time I have to type. Don't worry guys, I will continue to update, it just will take a bit longer. Onto the translations! **_

_**Che cosa vuole adesso...?- 'What do you want now...?'**_

_**Bella- 'beautiful' **_

_**Si può parlare in italiano?- 'You can speak Italian?'**_

_**Ho cercato sul Internet il mio caro- 'I searched it on the internet my dear' **_

_**signorina- 'my lady' **_

_**Faresti meglio a non...- 'You better not...'**_

_**Non lo faro '- 'I wont'**_

_**Più facile a dirsi che a farsi...- 'Easier said than done...'**_

_**Lasciami andare!- 'Let me go!'**_

_**Che diavolo ...?- "What the hell...?' **_

_**Well there you have it people! Please continue to favorite, follow, and please do review! Please tell em what you think ro please give me suggestions as to what you want the boys to do next! Anything that will help the progress of the story! So long for now! :) **_


	10. First Encounter

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hello my peeps! Before I can say anything else, I AM EXTREMELY SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! I haven't updated since September of 2012. Senior year was tough so you know what that means. College applications and financial aid. Tough stuff. So that kept me busy and now that I've finally graduated (woohoo!) and it's summer, more typing during the summer! (Hopefully...) **

**I want to thank all of you who continue to follow and favorite the story. I opened up my email and I see all these notices. I'm very happy that you guys are still supporting the story. And thank you for coping with me. Thanks guys! :) **

**Since it's been 10 freaking months since I've written a chapter for this story, my grammar errors and typos may have increased lol. No surprise right there. Also it's been awhile since I've checked in with Transformers so I'll need to look into that again. **

**Onto some review replies here: **

_**moonwhiteangel**_**- Yeah he kinda is isn't he? Sideswipe you player you :P **

_**darkpoisonivy**_**- Hmm maybe Luka just might be that "something" to screw with his spark, we'll find out soon enough :) **

**So without further ado, onto the story! :D Be sure to review, favorite, and follow! (I like reviews though, tell me what you think!) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Transformers belong to its rightful owners. I only own the OCs, Luka Bucaneve, Zack Morshower, and Suri Morshower. **

**-Story Start- **

"It's Barricade!" Bumblebee immediately recognize who the foot belonged to. Luka stared as a giant robot towered above them and wobbled as the ground shook when the giant moved around. So this was one of their enemies? A Decepticon?

"Luka, get the kids inside Bumblebee!" Sideswipe ordered. The yellow Camaro's doors swung open as the children stood frozen in fear, staring up at the large robotic being. Around them, people screamed in terror and ran in a frenzy. "Now!"

"Get inside!" Luka swiftly turned around and ushered the kids into Bumblebee. The children scrambled inside, shutting the doors behind them. When Luka was about to turn around, she was stopped by Sideswipe.

"You can't fight him, not when your job is to protect the children and make sure they're safe," the platinum blonde shook his head at the assassin. Before she could retort he continued, "Get inside Bumblebee, he'll take you back to the base. I'll hold him off."

The ground shook again and this time Luka ducked her head down as a car was thrown over them. The enemy was searching for something. Before she could argue with Sideswipe, the blonde pushed her inside the Camaro. Luka sat up as she noticed that Bumblebee—the holoform—was gone. She blinked as a seat belt strapped itself in and the car began to drive off. Then she remembered that Bumblebee _was_ an Autobot, thus he was really the car itself. She heaved a light sigh as she glanced at the children from the corner of her eye.

True enough, Zack and Suri were trembling in fear. Luka assumed that they were never attacked before or had never encountered a Decepticon attack. Zack gripped the seat belt with one hand while his other hand held Suri's. The poor girl was trembling in fear and Luka was sure that she would break down crying in a matter of minutes.

"_**Don't cry...Everything will be alright..."**_ the radio crackled. Luka raised an eyebrow at it. Was that Bumblebee speaking through the radio? It didn't sound like him though. All Luka heard were just clips from radio stations and songs. Zack caught the nanny's puzzled expression.

"Bee can't talk normally when he's in his real form or car form," Zack explained, scratching his arm a bit as he looked at Luka. "Ratchet said that his vocal processors were damaged before coming here so he uses the radio to talk to us."

Luka nodded her head slowly, processing the new information. Now she could understand why the blonde was so silent when she first met him—when he played part into that test in kidnapping Suri and Zack. Then it didn't surprise her when he was able to speak in his holoform, well, Ratchet had already provided her information about that. She already knew his vocal processors were damaged—courtesy of Ratchet—but not the part where he used the radio to talk.

"I hope Sideswipe is okay..." Suri sniffled and rubbed her eyes. Luka continued to stay silent as the Camaro sped its way down the high way to get back to base.

"C'mon Suri! This is Sideswipe we're talking about! He's super fast and super strong, he'll be fine," Zack reassured his sister, tightening his hold on her hand. However Luka could see the uncertainty in the boy's eyes. She wasn't surprised. He was still a young boy around the age of 10 to 12, he was still a minor so of course he would be scared. As he tried to calm his younger sibling down, Luka knew that it was typical for a girl around the age of 6 to 9 to be frightened.

"But...but..." Suri sniffled and hiccuped. She really was on the verge of tears at this moment.

"..._Sarà bene..._" Luka spoke softly as Suri looked up at the nanny. Luka's lavender eyes were trained onto the young girl as Suri nodded slowly. There was something about Luka's eyes that calmed Suri. Despite the madness happening around them, the assassin remained calm. It amazed Suri how tranquil Luka was, but to Luka, she was trained to stay calm no matter how dire the situation is.

Suddenly Bumblee swerved to the next lane as a police car attempted to ram into him. The children yelped at the sudden move as Luka looked out the window. The police car had no driver which confirmed Luka's suspicions. There was just no way how an officer would ram into a car. The nanny looked at the rearview mirror to see the Corvette behind the police car.

"_**Hang on tight, this is gonna be a bumpy ride!"**_ a cowboy's shout blared through the radio as the Camaro sped up even more, swerbing and cutting other cars off as it tried to lose the police car.

"Whoa!" Zack gasped and was pushed to the side due to a sharp turn.

"_Questo sta diventando fastidioso..."_ Luka muttered under her breath as she held onto the seat. There wasn't much for her to do in this situation. In fact, she couldn't do anything at all. She couldn't go out, she couldn't fight. All she could do was comfort the children. She couldn't even call—Luka paused and dug inside her pocket, pulling out the iPhone Will gave her. She quickly went to her contacts and scrolled through them, spotting Will's number.

"Luka? What are you doing?" Zack asked in a panicked, yet curious tone. "I don't think this is the time to listen to music or play on your apps..." The assassin ignored the child as she dialed the major's number. She continued to look outside as she waited for Will to pick up his phone.

"...Luka?" Will's voice picked up after a couple of rings. "Luka, do you have any idea what time it is!?" The major barked, his tone sharp. "It's late at night and it's dark out—"

"_...__Mi prendi in giro..." _Luka muttered under her breath as Will continued to chew her out through the phone. "Instead of yelling at me," she spoke up, cutting the major off in his rant, "You should know that we have encountered...an enemy of yours."

"...What!? A Decepticon? Are the kids safe?" in a moment Will had already forgotten the time and demanded to know whether or not the children were safe.

"The children are fine and are with me," Luka answered. This was actually the first time she spoke this much, but then again, it was reporting back to her superior about the mission.

"Okay good. Are you guys heading back to the base now?" Will asked. Luka sighed through her nose. So many questions and so many answers; she was starting to wonder if she should have really stayed as a prisoner instead of a nanny. This job required her to talk more than usual and she didn't like talking.

"Affirmative," was the one word answer Will needed to hear. After a few moments, Luka could tell that the major was issuing orders and most likely reporting what was going on to Optimus. Within three minutes, Will returned to the phone. "Alright, Sideswipe had already reported to Optimus. It seems like he can handle it. Your job is to bring the children back to base safely."

"Understood."

"Lennox out." The phone call was over.

"So is everything going to be okay?" Suri hiccuped. Luka pocketed the phone and turned her head to the young girl. She gave a nod as Suri rubbed her eyes. "O-Okay..."

"_**Everything will be okay..."**_ the radio crackled once again. Then it began to play a lullaby. The children who were tired from playing and worry soon felt tired. Zack yawned as Suri's eyelids grew heavy. Luka watched as the kids were lulled to sleep. Now her job was easier.

Back at the N.E.S.T base, General Morshower paced around, worried about his niece and nephew. He was only informed a few hours ago that his niece and nephew had left the base to go out and have some fun. Now he was informed how they were getting chased by a Decepticon. The general sighed and rubbed his face, worried for the children. He continued to pace around and occassionally he would ask a random soldier from time to time if they had seen any sign of the children yet. They all gave him the same answer; no.

"I'm getting too old for this..." he muttered to himself and sighed. Just as he was about to turn around and walk off to talk to Will, the sound of engines came into his hearing. General Morshower whipped around to see the yellow Camaro and silver Corvette stop at the hangar. The doors to the Camaro swung open and two children ran towards him. Immediately recognizing the children, General Morshower opened his arms wide and enveloped the children in an embrace.

"Uncle!" They cried out, clutching onto the General tightly. Zack trembled while Suri sniffled and hiccupped.

"Barricade managed to escape," he heard Sideswipe report as the leader of the Autobots walked over and came into view. The tall giant nodded and glanced down at the children, relieved that they weren't harmed.

"What is important is that the children arrived back safe," Optimus nodded towards the silver mech. "Good job Sideswipe, Bumblebee." After Luka stepped out of the car, the yellow Camaro transformed into its bi-pedal form and clicked in happiness.

"Luka," Will walked over to the assassin after he heard the arrival of Bumblebee and Sideswipe. The assassin turned and nodded at Will, acknowledging his presence. "I was hoping that you wouldn't have to encounter a Decepticon this way, but better now than never."

"...I see..." Luka replied only to straighten out her clothes. During the car ride back to the base, Luka had thought about her mission. Until the children leave the base to go back home, her mission is to become their nanny and watch over them. So how exactly was she supposed to watch over Zack and Suri if the general worry are the Decepticons—who were giant robots. She began to think of all the different possible ways to avoid contact, but the only logical way was to keep the children at the base at all times...which isn't likely to happen. Upon her past few days at the base, Zack and Suri could _not_ sit still.

"Luka? Hey Luka...Luka!" a voice called out as Luka's eyes traveled to Will. She didn't turn around to face him, but her eyes were trained on him and she made a noise of acknowledgement, telling the major that she was listening. "Hey, you going to be okay? Not too freaked out about the Decepticon are you?" the major asked.

"...No," Luka finally answered, giving Will a word rather than another noise of some sort. Will raised an eyebrow at this.

"No? Really? You're not freaked out?" He didn't really seem to believe her. Most people would be freaked out when they encounter a Decepticon; look at Sam. He completely _flipped_ when he encountered Barricade for the first time.

Luka only gave the man a dead look. She was an assassin, a high ranked, top level assassin. Did this man really think that she would freak out at the sight of the Decepticon? She had already met the Autobots in their bi-pedal modes, so Barricade was pretty much the same only he was just on the opposing side. Besides, if she were to scream and flip out, that would just make assassins—or rather, the assassins from her organization—look bad.

Will taking note of her look, laughed sheepishly and rubbed the back of his neck. Oh, right. She was a highly skilled silent killer. Of course she wouldn't be scared of the sudden sight of Barricade and the whole car chase thing. "Err...right. My bad."

Luka glanced at the children who continued to cling onto their uncle. The children were shivering and trembling in fear still, the entire encounter clearly shook them. She turned her attention back to Will before letting out a quiet sigh. "It's best if you took the children to their rooms to let them sleep this off."

"Good point," Will nodded before walking over to the kids. "Zack, Suri, let's get you two to bed. You can shower in the morning."

"O-Okay..." Suri sniffled and wiped her eyes as she pulled away from the general.

"Sounds like a plan..." Zack muttered as he pulled away from General Morshower and took hold of his sister's hand. The boy then looked up at the giant mechs before waving at them with his free hand. "Thanks for the save Bee, Sideswipe. I'll see ya tomorrow. Night."

**"Good...Night..."** Bee's radio crackled as the yellow giant waved at the children.

"Night Zack, Suri," Sideswipe waved them off and watched the children head up to their rooms.

"Luka," the assassin turned around to see the general facing her. "When it comes to Deceptacons, you probably stand no chance against them." This caused the young woman to scowl. Was he looking down at her and her abilities? Before she could open her mouth to retort, General Morshower held up his hand and continued, "With all due respect, think about it. I know you are capable of fighting, but when it comes to Deceptacons, it's best to leave it to the Autobots to fight them"

"Hn..." Luka made a slight sound of annoyance as she listened. While he did have a point, she could always experiment to see what she could do to a giant robot. After all, wasn't the N.E.S.T team compiled of humans as well? And all the soldiers have were guns and military weapons. She was sure her katana could do much more damage than bullets; at least she could sever some wires than shoot bullets at their chest plates.

"With that being said, just learn to depend on the Autobots," the general gave her a stern look before walking away. Luka could feel a sudden spike of pride inside the room as she glanced from the corner of her eye to look at the silver mech.

"It's not _that_ bad to depend on us y'know?" Sideswipe snickered as he transformed into his alt form. "Come on babe, ease up."

"_Ti rovinare il vostro lavoro di vernice,_" Luka said monotonously before heading up to her bedroom.

Optimus only watched in amusement as Sideswipe backed up instantly after Luka had said that, his tires squealing. Bumblebee made a few clicks and whirls of laughter as he watched Sideswipe back up. Leave it to Sideswipe to worry about his alt form's design.

"What did she just say?" Will blinked and looked up at Optimus who in return, shrugged in confusion.

"Something clearly in her native tongue," Optimus answered as Dino drove by.

"She said she'll mess up his paint job," the red ferrari clarified through the radio. Will instantly howled in laughter while the tall leader only looked even more amused.

"Hey! It's not funny!" Sideswipe defended.

"Whatever you say Sides, whatever you say," Will shook his head and rolled his eyes.

Upstairs in the assassin's room, Luka quickly took a shower and changed into her pajamas. She stood in front of her desk where her weapons were laid out in front of her. After today's events, she wondered if being a nanny to the children was really worth it. Should she actually risk her life to watch and protect the children? If she were stupid enough, she could have been crushed like a bug today. Her brow furrowed as she thought about the pros and cons of staying in this job.

On the bright side, she wouldn't have to sit in prison and she has the freedom to walk around despite being caught. If she hadn't taken up the offer, she could be sitting in a cell, freezing, starving, and who knows what. However on the negative side, headquarters are probably wondering where she is since they do not know that she had been captured and had aborted her mission. If they were to find out, the organization would surely send someone to finish her off or to bail her out of captivity. Another down point would be the possibility of being killed by a Deceptacon.

"_Questo è fastidioso..._" she muttered quietly under her breath as she turned away from the table with her weapons laid on top of it. The woman then turned to her bed and slipped inside before giving her weapons one last glance before turning off the lamp on her nightstand. She'll worry about staying at N.E.S.T later on, just not now.

**-Chapter End-**

**GAAAAHH! I'm so sorry for the super long hiatus! I know some of you guys might have given up on the story already ;_; But it's finally summer here meaning more writing should be done meaning more chapters! :D This chapter was also kinda short since it's an action...car chase...scene. Lol I don't know, but hopefully it was okay in your guys' eyes! **

**Anyways, send me some ideas! :) Any suggestions would be nice too! **

**Err...there's bound to be many grammatical errors and spelling mistakes. Maybe typos as well. Please forgive me! -bows down- **

**Now then...on with the translations! **

_**Sarà bene...- 'It'll be alright...'**_

_**Questo sta diventando fastidioso...- 'This is getting annoying...'**_

_**Mi prendi in giro...- 'Are you kidding me...' **_

_**Ti rovinare il vostro lavoro di vernice- 'I'll mess up your paint job' **_

_**Questo è fastidioso...- 'This is troublesome...' **_

**So there you have it. Once again, I apologize for the 10 month hiatus. Since senior year came in, college applications, financial aid, college anxiety month, then graduation...everything was tough. You would think senior year would be easy, but I guess not. However, now it's summer and I can now update! :) **

**Thank you for following, favoriting, and reviewing this story! Please continue to do so! Reviews make the author very happy! **

**See you guys soon! ****(≧∇≦)/ **


	11. A New Side

**IceCReaMloVeRx: Hey guys! Sorry about the most recent chapter, it was pretty short huh? Well I just figured out that I need to plan out these high speed car chase scenes lol but hey, I'm working on it! Summer's finally here and that means more typing! Woohoo! So keep those reviews, favorites, and follows coming people! **

**Reviews = author very happy and motivated to update faster. Wait, how does that equation work? XD **

**Without further ado, on with the story! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers. Transformers belong to its rightful owners. I only own the OCs, Luka Bucaneve, Zack Morshower, and Suri Morshower. **

**-Story Start-**

"Luka...Luka..." a voice called out. The assassin said nothing as she continued to stand there. "Hey Luka!" That finally caught her attention. She turned to see Zack and Suri standing behind her with grins plastered on their faces.

"Don't be spacing out on us now!" Suri giggled and chided. The young woman continued to remain silent as she looked down at the children. "Come on, we're going out!"

"Uncle said that we can go out to play," Zack grinned and reached over, taking the nanny's hand in his. "Let's not keep Bee and Sides waiting any longer!"

"...Why exactly do we need to take the two of them?" the silent nanny finally spoke up as she let the children take her into the hangar. They were just going to the park right? Why would they need two cars anyways? One would be sufficient enough.

"You know how they are," Suri giggled as she skipped besides the young woman. "Those two can't sit still very long and if one of them gets to go, the other will whine and complain to follow."

Luka almost rolled her eyes, _almost_. It's hard to believe that the mechs who were probably thousands of years old acted like teenage boys. The kids led the nanny to the hangar where she saw the two blond holoforms lean against their alt forms, waiting. Bee's head perked up as soon as he saw the children whereas Sideswipe grinned to see the nanny herself. Luka inwardly sighed. He never does learn does her?

"About time you showed up babe, thought that you weren't going to make it," Sideswipe winked and flashed her a toothy grin as Luka showed no response.

"..." Luka said nothing as she gave the platinum blond a dead look.

"Sheesh, harsh as ever aren't you?"

"Okay guys, we can either go to the park or go to the beach!" Zack waved his arms around in hopes to adults' attention.

"But the beach is going to be hot..." Suri pouted. "There's going to be a lot of people..." Luka cringed at the thought of crowds of people who are half nude.

"Beach babes!" Sideswipe smirked and twirled his keys around. "Let's go!"

"Hold on Sideswipe," Bumblee scowled and crossed his arms. "You can't just decide on your own, it's up to the children remember?"

"Stop being a spoil sport Bee," the other sighed and crossed his arms. "It'll be nice to step out, enjoy the air, sun tan—"

"And show off your alt form?" Bee finished, raising an eyebrow at Sideswipe.

"_And_ show off my alt form," Sideswipe repeated with a grin on his face.

"_Sfacciato biondo_," Luka muttered under her breath as she watched the two blonds banter back and forth. At this rate, they were never going to go anywhere. But then again, Luka didn't mind. It would just mean less work for her on her part.

"You guys!" Suri stomped her foot on the ground. Her arms were crossed as her lips were fulled into a pout. "Let's just decide to go somewhere already!"

"Okay, who wants to go to the beach?" Zack asked as he and Sideswipe raised their hands. "And the park?" As expected, Suri and Bee raised their hands. All of a sudden, Luka felt their eyes on her.

"..._che cosa?_" she raised an eyebrow at them.

"You didn't vote," Sideswipe grinned.

"Come on Luka, we're at a stalemate here," Zack huffed. "It's a tie, two and two!"

"...Then I propose that we stay here," Luka closed her eyes and sighed through her nose to hear the children groan.

"But Lukaaaaa~" they whined and pouted. "It's boring at the base!"

"...Then flip a coin," she murmured. She reached into the breast pocket of her blazer and pulled out a quarter. "Heads for the beach and tails for the park." Secretly, the assassin preferred the park simply because her attire would not blend in at the beach. She also did not want to change into beach attire. No bikinis, no bathing suits, nothing. She would rather stay in her current uniform.

"Alright, sounds fair enough," Sideswipe nodded while Bee just waited for the nanny to flip the coin. With that being said, Luka flipped the coin and caught it, placing it on top of her hand before moving her hand away. It was tails.

"Yay!" Suri giggled while Zack and Sideswipe looked defeated.

"Relax Sideswipe, you can show off at the park as well," Bee rolled his eyes at Sideswipe's dejected look.

"But it's not the same Bee!" the platinum blond sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He leaned back against the Corvette and looked at the girls. "But fair is fair, let's go."

Bumblebee only laughed softly as he unhooked the keys from his belt loop and unlocked the car. As soon as he got into the driver's seat, the back door opened for Suri to get in. The little girl giggled and climbed inside as the door shut behind her. Sideswipe climbed inside the Corvette as Zack climbed into the back. Luka dreaded at what was going to happen next.

"You coming in?" the blonds said in unison as Luka's eyebrow twitched in annoyance. For some reason, this always happens whenever the kids wanted to go out with the two and it was starting to get on her nerves.

"_Stiamo seriamente intenzione di passare attraverso questo nuovo?_" she looked at the two of them. Bee gave a sheepishly, boyish grin while Sideswipe only winked.

"Why not?" Sideswipe teased. Luka only grumbled as she walked towards the Camaro. "Aww come on babe, you _always_ pick him! Is he your favorite? I sense favoritism."

"I simply don't want to hear you talk," the assassin snorted as she climbed into the passenger seat.

"Ouch, right in the spark."

"Just drive Sideswipe," Zack laughed at the platinum blond.

After closing the door and buckling the seatbelt in, Luka leaned back against the leather seat and looked out the window as Bee started the car. Once they pulled out of the hangar and hit the road, Bee turned on the radio for Suri so the little girl was at least entertained and not swallowed by the awkward silence. Behind the Camaro was the silver Corvette following them.

"You sure you don't want sunglasses Luka?" Bee broke Luka's stare from the window. The nanny turned her head to see Bee looking at her from the corner of his eye. He gave her a small smile as he pointed at the glove compartment. "I think Sam or Mikaela left a pair inside. You're free to wear them if you'd like."

"I'm fine," came her short and simple answer. The car was swallowed with awkward tension once again. Despite using his holoform, Bumblebee couldn't help, but feel awkward from the assassin. Surely he should be used to her by now, but she was just so... _anti-social_ that it was hard for him to start of a comversion. Every time he tried to start up a light and easy conversation with her, she would give short answers, thus ending the conversation.

The Camaro slowed down due to the traffic in the highway. The golden blond only snickered inwardly, picturing Sideswipe's expression at the traffic. He knew that silver mech liked speeding therefore traffic was his second or third enemy other than deceptacons and Ironhide when he gets caught in his pranks.

"I didn't think that there would be traffic," Suri blinked as she looked out the windows, watching the cars around them move up slowly.

"It's probably vacation time as Sam called it," Bee hummed as he slouched forward, folding his arms on the steering wheel and resting his chin in his arms. "Sam did say that when people travel, traffic is bound to increase."

"Boo...traffic," Suri sighed as she slumped back in the leather seats. Bee laughed quietly at the young girl. The Camaro continued to move slowly forward until the radio began crackling and soon the group of three were able to hear Sideswipe and Zack.

"This traffic sucks!" Zack groaned as Suri giggled to hear her brother.

"How's it holding up in your end Bee?" Sideswipe chimed in while Luka rolled her eyes.

"We're just moving slowly," Bee replied as he rested his chin in his arms. "Slowly as we go..."

"I can't deal with this speed any longer..." the other groaned on the other end. "My alt form is made for speed! Not this...slow moving traffic."

"Deal with it Sideswipe," Bee rolled his eyes.

Luka silently sat there, listening to the two blonds banter back and forth with each other. She listened to Suri's soft humming as the nanny continued to look outside. Apparently Bee and Sideswipe were arguing whether or not to swerve out of the road to get to their destination. The holoform of the Camaro refused to do such thing since the action would only get them in trouble and it would attract attention. Not to mention that he was also carrying a child and another person. The owner of the Corvette though on the other hand, thought that it would be fine and that they wouldn't be wasting anymore time by sitting through with the traffic.

One would be amazed how Luka could sit through all of this. They were definitely testing her patience as her other operatives would have killed them already if they were ever this talkative during a mission. The assassin only closed her eyes and breathed through her nose, attempting to block out all the noise. She would be lying to herself if she said that she wasn't annoyed. She wasn't used to sitting through this much noise where one person is talking on one side and another person talking on the other. Then she also has to sit through the background noise such as Suri's singing, Zack groaning and complaints from the radio, the cars honking and beeping on the outside, as well as motorcycles zooming by them.

"Aww come on Bee! Just do it discretely!"

"How can one be discrete when we're stuck in traffic in the middle lanes?"

"Lalalala~"

"Can we pleaaasseeee just hurry up~?"

"..._Basta!_" Luka barked, opening her eyes to narrow them at the driver. Bumblebee yelped slightly and jolted at her sharp tone, whacking his head against the steering wheel. Sideswipe quietly toned down from the radio. He was somewhat glad that the woman was not witting in him with Zack; he was starting to feel slightly sorry for Bee.

"Erm..." Bee coughed sheepishly, giving her an impish smile. "Sorry."

"Hn..." Luka made a small sound of annoyance before turning her head to look out the window once again. The car was enveloped with silence and tension again minus the quiet music playing on the radio for Suri.

The blond driver continued to drive slowly through the traffic as he glanced at the nanny. The Camaro shifted a bit slightly as they drove, feeling slightly uneasy because of the silence. When it was Sam or Mikaela, there was no awkward silence or tension, but with Luka, it was just that. Bumblebee's holoform sighed through his nose and ran a hand through his black-tipped hair. The car beside the Camaro had a female driver and for some odd reason (or call it perfect/coincedental timing) she turned and saw the driver. Her jaw dropped at the sight of the good looking man and it was such a shame that they were not at the mall or park because she would have seriously asked him out on a date.

"Hey Bee, that lady's looking at you," Suri giggled and pointed. Bee glanced to the side from the corner of his eye and gave a wry smile at the girl in the backseat.

"Yeah, I noticed," he chuckled softly. "Unfortunately for her, I'm not interested. But maybe Sideswipe is."

"Leave it to Sideswipe~" Suri giggled as she sat patiently in the back as they went through traffic. Then she glanced at her nanny in the passenger seat. There was nothing interesting outside to look at so she wasn't sure why Luka kept looking out the window. Did she not like to look at Bumblebee?

Her nanny sat there and looked out the window as if there was something interesting outside to look at. But as far as Suri was concerned, what was so interesting about dirt, road, rocks, and more cars? Not once had she seen Luka turn her head and look forward or to look at Bee. Or perhaps she was just day dreaming? Nah, Luka didn't seem like the type to daydream. Even Suri knew how serious Luka was and how she took things very seriously. She even wondered if the nanny knew how to have fun?

"_C'è qualcosa che avete bisogno di Suri?_" Suri snapped her head up and looked around. When she looked up, she saw Bee's head turned to look at her before motioning a hand to Luka.

"H-Huh?" the young girl asked and blinked. Luka was calling out to her?

"...Is there something you need?" her quiet nanny repeated, only this time in English. "...You've been staring at the back of my head for some time now."

"Oh!" she gasped and blushed lightly. She was caught staring at her nanny! "I-It's nothing Luka, don't worry about it. I was just thinking, that's all." She watched her her nanny turn her head and look at her before nodding her head and went back to look out the window. Well that was embarrassing...

"There's no need to think too much when you're this young Suri," Bee teased as he gave her a teasing grin before snickering. "It'll hurt your poor head. Look what it did to Sam."

"Hey!" Suri pouted and crossed her arms at the older boy. "I won't hurt my head like Sam!"

"He said the same thing," Bee joked and sent her a wink. In return Suri gave him a pout.

"He's a teenager Bee! Plus Sam has Mikaela so he needs to think a lot for dates and stuff," Suri defended. "It's only natural for people in relationships to think hard Bee."

"But you're not in a relationship," Bee hummed and glanced up at the rearview mirror to look at Suri. "At least I hope you're not. What would your Uncle say?"

"Relax Bee, I can't even date yet," she giggled. "All the boys in my class are icky and gross!"

As Suri and Bumblebee conversed, Luka would listen every now and then just in case she was called into the conversation. Earlier she could sense her charge drilling holes into the back of her head with her stare. It seems as if her charges wanted to figure her out and that was no surprise, afterall, she was still a mystery to them. They didn't know where she came from, what her previous job was, what her hobbies are, what her pet peeves are, there was a lot they didn't know about their new nanny. Luka was sure that only General Morshower, Will, Epps, and the autobots knew who she really was, yet at the same time they don't. She knew thay they only knew that she's a highly skilled assassin from an organization that knows about Mission City.

"..Uka...Luka...Hey Luka!" Suri called out, snapping the assassin from her thoughts once again. "Have you ever had a boyfriend?"

Ah, so they were talking about relationships now. Luka almost wanted to snort and roll her eyes at the question, but she refrained from doing so. Relationships were pointless considering she was a trained killer. She didn't have time to live double lives like all those heroes. She was no Clark Kent who went from news reporter to Superman or Bruce Wayne who went from billionaire playboy to Batman. No, she was just Luka Bucaneve, a silent killer at night. Well, now she's a nanny so supposedly she could choose to live a double life if she wanted to, but didn't. It would just be a hassle.

"_Nessuna_," Luka answered, glancing at the younger girl from the corner of her eye. "None."

"Really?" Suri gasped in disbelief. "But you're so pretty Luka, how could you not have a boyfriend or never have one?"

The little girl was very amusing as Luka takes note of what she says. Heh, the girl thought that she was pretty enough to have a boyfriend or in the past she would have a few. True, while she did look "beautiful" her personality was atrocious. Her job was disgusting. Her outlook in life was hideous. Luka was everything _but_ beautiful.

"Hn."

Bumblebee gave a short nervous laugh as he continued to drive. This was getting awkward and tense again. However, luck was on his side as he spotted the exit out of the freeway. He sighed inwardly in relief as the left the freeway and entered the city, driving to the park. The blond glanced at the mirrors on the side to see Sideswipe following. Well, at least he didn't swerve and cut lanes like he said he was going to do.

When both cars finally parked in the parking lot at the park, the kids opened the doors and ran out, crying out in joy. Sideswipe closed the door and locked it before walking over to Bee and Luka. As the two young adults got out of the Camaro, Bee locked the door and sighed in relief.

"Told you it was going to be boring, should have cut the lanes anyways," Sideswipe joked. Bee only rolled his eyes at him. "So how was the car ride? Did Bee bore you to death?"

"Quit it Sideswipe," Bee rolled his eyes and sighed, He ran a hand through his hair and ruffled it before stretching.

"Oh yeah? Quit showing off to the ladies," Sideswipe shot back, rolling his eyes at the brighter blond. "You claim that I show off when you do just the same, just unconciously."

"_Io vado a guardare i bambini..._" the nanny muttered as she walked past the two men towards the playground where Suri and Zack were.

"Look Luka! Look how high I am!" Suri giggled as she swung higher on the swing. "Whee!"

"Just be careful Suri!" Zack warned as he sat down on the bench, watching his little sister. He didn't want his sister to jump off like last time. If Suri fell, he would definitely get in trouble, or Luka or Bee or Sideswipe would and he didn't want that.

Luka stood on the side and watched the younger Morshower move back and forth on the swing. If Luka wasn't trained, she would be nauseous just by watching the swing. Eventually Suri got bored and finally slowed down on the swing before skipping over to Luka. The nanny only raised an eyebrow at the younger girl as Suri took her hand and slowly pulled her towards the playground. What surprised Luka slightly was that Suri pushed her down on the swing.

"Come on Luka, give it a try!" Suri grinned and giggled. "You're never too old to go on a swing."

"_Non mi serve di giocare,_" Luka murmured softly and grabbed hold of the chains as she watched the younger girl smile brightly at her. Suddenly she felt the swing jerk a bit, causing Luka to wobble slightly. She turned her head sharply to see Sideswipe standing behind her and narrowed her eyes once she saw him.

"Sheesh, no need to give me a dirty look babe," Sideswipe winked as he leaned over her. "Want me to push you on the swing?"

"No," Luka answered in a flat tone.

"Luka looks like a secretary on a swing," Zack laughed and grinned. Luka closed her eyes in annoyanced and sighed through her nose.

"How about this?" she heard Sideswipe's voice before all of a suddent she was lifted up. Before Luka could retalliate or attack him, she found herself sitting on his lap as he sat down on the swing as well. "Better?" his breath tickled her ear slightly. She turned her head only to give him a dark look. "Oh come on, ease up a bit sweetspark."

"Sideswipe you're a horrible flirt!" Zack laughed and plopped back down on the bench. He was clearly enjoying this too much.

"Aww...I wanna sit on someone's lap and swing too," Suri pouted. She squeaked in surprise as Bumblee picked up the young girl and set her down on his lap as he sat down on the swing next to Sideswipe and Luka. "Yay!" she squealed in delight, causing the blond holding her to chuckle softly.

"I think we look cute," Sideswipe teased, sending a wink at Bee who in turn only smiled and gave a short laugh. "Don't you think so?"

"We look like fools," Luka muttered darkly, narrowing her eyes at the platinum blond. "Unhand me."

"Don't be such a killjoy Luka," Sideswipe sighed. As Luka opened her mouth to retort, the cheeky blond began moving back and forth on the swing to gain momentum. She growled in her throat and glared at him. She wondered if it was even safe for two _adults_ to be on a swing. For all she knew, the swing could snap and break and down they both go.

"Isn't this fun?" Suri giggled as she swung with Bumblebee. The blond however had to keep an arm around the little girl's waist just in case she would fly off.

"No," Luka grunted, glaring dangerously at the blond behind her. Sideswipe only grinned back at her in return.

"Don't frown so much babe, you'll get premature wrinkles," Sideswipe chided in a light, carefree tone as they continued to swing.

Luka growled at him like a feral dog before glancing down at the height they were reaching. She could actually jump off if she wanted to, but then she debated with the chances of scaring the children who were watching her. Plus, she knew that if she were to jump off, she would be setting a bad example for Suri and Zack and it was highly likely that Zack would try to copy her "stunt."

"Don't look down, look up!" Suri squealed in delight as they continued to swing. Luka closed her eyes to hold back the headache that was coming in before opening them. She glanced up to see the clear, blue sky. The assassin flinched slightly at the sunlight that was shining down at her face. She was about to move her hands from the chains of the swing before Sideswipe's hands grasped hers. She blinked and glanced at their hands from the corner of her eye. As her hands held the chains, his were over hers therefore double-clasping the chains.

"For some reason..." Sideswipe began as they continued to swing, "you actually look like child when you're on a swing." He chuckled as the young woman turned to glare at him. "Relax, I'm complimenting you, not insulting you."

"Hey guys! I'm bored! Don't leave me here to sit and watch!" Zack huffed and waved his arms up and down to catch the others attention.

"Whoops! Sorry about that little man!" Sideswipe laughed before slowing the swing down. Luka watched as Bee did the same and eventually both swings came to a stop. Suri hopped off of Bee's lap and wobbled.

"Wah!" she squeaked and fell on her bottom before getting back off. "My legs went to sleep for a bit."

Luka got off of Sideswipe and before he could open his mouth to say anything, she glared menacingly at him and hissed, "Do that again and I'll guarentee you that your _alt form_ will suffer the consequences."

This got the blond to bark out a laugh. His smile then turned smug as he leaned forward to the nanny and played with a strand of her hair. What could a measely human do to a twenty-to-thirty foot mechanical being? Sometimes he wondered if humans were just too full of themselves. He chuckled and teased, "Sorry sweetspark, but I don't think you can do much damage to me."

"You want to find out?" she hissed and took out a knife swiftly from the holsters on her thighs. Sideswipe watched where she was pointing the knife to and his eyes widened. Luka was aiming the knife straight at his alt mode, the Corvette. "You may be a tall giant with weapons, but my aim is accurate and I can simply slash your tires and scratch your paint."

"...You wouldn't," Sideswipe's eyes narrowed and for the first time ever, Luka gave him a chilling smile.

"Try me."

"You two, quit it," Bee ordered as he walked over to the two. The scary smile disappeared from Luka's face in an instant as soon as Bumblebee arrived. She quickly placed the knife back in its holster before looking over to the second blond with the same stoic expression. "Don't take those out in public, you might scare people around you," he chided the woman before giving a warning look at the platninum blond. "And you better stop saying things that will offend others."

"Alright, I got it, I got it," Sideswipe held his hands up in surrender and sighed.

"_Riconosciuta_," Luka answered quietly with a curt nod. As Luka nodded her head in acknowledgement of Bumblebee's warning, she turned her heel and went off to attend the children as the two males stayed behind and watched her.

"...Did you see that?" Sideswipe glanced over to Bumblebee who watched Luka walk off. The other nodded his head briefly before looking over to Sideswipe.

"She certainly lives up to the mystery title given to her," Bee mused as he dug his hands in his jeans pockets.

"I know...did you see that chilling smile though?" Sideswipe grunted and shifted his weight onto one foot as he leaned against the street lamp post. "And how quickly it disappeared?"

"Just hope that she can control that kind of personality with the children," the black-tipped blond mumbled as he watched Suri tug Luka along to look at butterflies with Zack following behind them. "I'm only worried that she might snap like that to the children."

"I hope you're right about that," the Corvette owner sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "But she holds a lot of secrets and we need to know some _specific_ secrets."

"Bee! Sideswipe! Come on!" Zack grinned and waved over at the males. "There's a small faire on the other side of the park!"

"Yeah, yeah, don't get your undies in a bunch kiddo," Sideswipe laughed and waved as he began walking over. Bee only smiled and followed behind, looking up ahead to see Luka walking with Suri. There were just _too many_ secrets about Luka Bucaneve...

**-Chapter End- **

**Woot! Next new chapter is here! And there was a bit of flirting and romance if you could spot it :P This will be the second update I have been since my mini hiatus. And it should be longer so I really hope you like this chapter! Oh, and ignore my typos. (Damn you OpenOffice for not catching most of my mistakes...)**

**Be sure to review guys! Give me some romance ideas for Luka and the bots XD Anyways, don't forget to review guys (I'm thankful for the favorites and follows as well)! Reviews = motivation. Tell me what you think, don't tell me to update soon because—well, it just doesn't really motivate me to update soon. LOL anyways, on with Luka's translations! **

_**Sfacciato biondo- 'Cheeky blond' **_

**..._che cosa?- '...What?' _**

_**Stiamo seriamente intenzione di passare attraverso questo nuovo?- 'Are we seriously going to go through this again?' **_

_**...Basta!- '...Enough!' **_

_**C'è qualcosa che avete bisogno di Suri?- 'Is there something you need Suri?' **_

_**Nessuna- 'None' **_

_**Io vado a guardare i bambini...- 'I'm going to watch the kids...' **_

_**Non mi serve di giocare- 'I don't need to play' **_

_**Riconosciuta- 'Acknowledged' **_

**Well, there you have it my peeps! Be sure to review and see you next time!:) **


End file.
